Toads and Naruto
by cr0nto
Summary: Naruto is lonely, Jiraiya comes to the rescue. Naruto befriends the toads! Toad sage Naruto!
1. Introduction

**Not sure if its required but i've seen this alot. I do not own Naruto. Not that i think anybody think i do...**

Jiraiya entered the village, excited to see Naruto, he had heard from hiruzen that he's been lonely. But Jiraiya had come up with a solution! Gamabunta had recently gotten two twins, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, hopefully they would like to play with Naruto. He read the addres on his note, and surely he made his way to Naruto's apartment. He made his way up the stairs, first thing he encountered was some 'Demon' graffiti on his door. His mood dropped a bit but eventually he knocked on the door.

Naruto was sitting in his home while enjoying some instant ramen cups when he heard a knock. 'Hmm thats odd, i didnt think Old man would come today, he was here yesterday...'

Naruto made his way to greet the visitor, hopefully it wasn't the kids that came and when they knocked they screamed "DEMON" and ran away. Naruto opened the door and there was a guy with a pair of japanese GETA shoes, green like ninja clothes, and a red coat. He had long white hair that seemed to have spike's wherever. He had red streaks under his eyes. He hopped on his right foot 3 times and then landed on both feet and said quite loudly: "IT'S Jiraiya! Also known as your godfather." Naruto looked a bit puzzled, he had never seen this man before.

"Then how come i've never seen you before?" Asked Naruto, a bit excited with the thought of having some kind of family, but stil didn't really believe this man, he seemed kind of... strange.

"Well, you see i have been traveling the world! I am a great man ofcourse, because i am the Sage from mount Myōboku, The gallant, super pervert JIRAIYA!"

"A... super pervert?" Asked Naruto, he had heard about perverts before, often from whispering or screaming women, depends on if they were chasing somebody or talking in a group.

"Indeed! you'll understand soon enough!" Said Jiraiya gladly.

Naruto really felt the need to know what a super pervert was, but maybe he would leave a bad expression on his godfather if he did that, so he sucked it up.

"Do you wanna come in?" Asked Naruto finally.

"Yes, we got some things to talk about after all." Said Jiraiya as nodded and shuffed Naruto to the side and entered quickly.

Jiraiya found his way to the couch and sat down. It made a squeaking noice as he sat down in it. Naruto closed the door and made his way to the couch.

"So... What did you want to talk about? Maybe get to know me better?" Asked Naruto with a huge smile on his face. Hopefully his godfather would be around, would suck to lose a familymember as soon as you discovered you had one. And why didn't he come and visit him sooner?

"Ehh, sure, but i didn't just come here to talk, im a very famous man and the writer of a very famous franchise, i need research to keep the quality up." Explained Jiraiya, "I actully came here to teach you a very cool ninja technque, you've heard of those?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Ofcourse i've heard of those silly! Its a ninja village after all." Said Naruto with a huge grin as he came to become super excited with the thought of learning a ninja technique, from this supposedly famous man.

"I like your enthusiasm! Anyway, lets talk a bit before i teach you, i havn't talked with you, ever. Anyway, i've heard your six years old, huh?"

"Hmm, ive been 6 years old for around 3 months now. I've entered the academy, but its soooo boring. We just get to read books all day... But next year, than we get to start taijutsu and fight people!" Exclaimed Naruto, clearly excited with the thought of starting to fight people. Especially kick all the mean kids asses!

"I heard you pulled a prank and managed to get away from a bunch of chunnin"... They talked for about 1 - 2 hours and eventually Naruto was saying it was time to show him the new cool whatever it was Jiraiya was gonna teach him!

Jiraiya grinned and nodded, he then grabbed Naruto with both his hands and shunshined them both to a nearby training ground.

"Ohh man! this is gonna be so sweeeeeeeeet!" After all, it wasnt like Naruto got alot of things in his life. This made him really excited for the times when he did, and hopefully it was a cool ninja technique.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and did 5 handsigns and slammed his hand into the ground.

Smokle pummeled from the ground and there stood a toad but not before long as it unrolled itself and showed a list, a list of summoners.

"Ok listen here gaki, smear some blood on your hands and make a hand imprint here, after that write your name with some of your blood." Instructed Jiraiya as pointed to the points in question, he sat down on the ground to relax while looking if Naruto managed to screw up, he thought Naruto was a very... energy filled child.

Naruto did as told, he bit his thumb and smeared it on all of his fingers, he quickly made an imprint. Quickly followed after that he wrote his name in the next empty field right under Namikaze Minato.

"Its done, but remember these handseals, okay?" Asked Jiraiya as he went through some handseals.

They went over the handseals 4 - 6 times before Naruto could remember them. All done and Jiraiya instructed him to bite his thumb and do the required handseals to test it out.

"But before you do, remember to use quite a bit of chakra, okay? Summons require quite a hefty amount of chakra."

Naruto eager to try it out, he bit his thumb and did the required handseals before yelling out: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

It was quite a bit of smoke so he expected some kind of toad warrior, unfortunately... all he got was a little red toad.

They stared at eachouther for quite some time, blinking in the meanwhile.

"Uhmm, H-hello?" Said Naruto, a bit to meak for his liking.

"Yo, you must be a new toad summoner, im Gamakichi." Greeted Gamakichi.

"H-hi there Gamakichi, i am Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage of konoha!" While in the middle of the speach, Gamakichi jumped ontop of Naruto's head.

"Ehh, what are you doing?" asked a confused Naruto 

"C'mon Naruto, its no fun down there." Pouted the toad, if thats possible at all...

"I suppos-..." Naruto was gonna speak the rest of the sentence but was rudely interupted by a smiling Jiraiya.

"Hi there Gamakichi, its been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Ohh hi there Jiraiya! You guys got any snacks? Im quite hungry." Explained the red toad.

"Ehh no, we dont. Now, now Naruto, that was actully quite impressive for someone your age to be able to summon Gamakichi, seems you got alot of Chakra for your young age." Praised Jiraiya, though it was probably because of the demon inside his guts.

"Can you do tricks Gamakichi?!Can you stand on your hands?! We gotta train you some tricks!" Yelled out Naruto as he was starting to realize the cool stuff he could have with a speaking toad. He could scare some of the villagers with a talking toad!

"Not really boss, but we should definitely train me to be able to stand on my hands! That sounds cool!" Said Gamakichi excitedly!

"Yeah, we can train you in all kinds of tricks, jumping through a ring of fire, standing on a ball and balance stuff on your head!"

"Ehh? Anyway, now Gamakichi, do you have any times when you dont wanna be summoned? Naruto here is quite lonely so he might need a friend to keep him company." Explained Jiraiya.

"Anytime is fine, except for the night, me and Gamatatsu really like our sleep, ohh and yeah, by the way, summon my brother so he can meet you! He is quite odd, but he is a real fun guy when you give him a chance."

Naruto thought and nodded quite hastily after thinking about it, these toads seem to be friendly and he might be able to make some friends!

"Now naruto, to summon a specific toad you need to think of its name, and then adjust the amount of chakra that should be needed, now Gamatatsu is about the same size as Gamakichi, so it shouldnt be to hard for you."

Naruto nodded, bit his thumb and did the handseals, slammed his fist in to the ground and there stood a bright yellow toad after the the smoke cleared.

"Hey evrybody, this is my first summoning." Spoke Gamatatsu really slowly.

"Hi there Gamatatsu, this is the new toad summoner!" Spoke a smiling Gamakichi.

"Yo there Gamatatsu, Name's Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you." Naruto waved meanwhile he introduced himself.

Gamatatsu decided to jump on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, how about we go explore the village, me and Gamatatsu have never been here before".

"Yeah, ill show you guys all the great places! You've guys ever tried ramen?"

"Ehmm, Naruto, i got some important research to take care of, see you guys later." Jiraiya said with a grin as he dissapeared with the leaves in the.

Naruto, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi headed into town for different districts while they told jokes, Gamatatsu's jokes were quite horrible. The looks Naruto were getting were as usuall, but there was quite some interests to the toads.

After about an hour of they all decided the toads should try ramen! (Naruto declared they were tasting it, wheter they like it or not).

"Do you guys eat alot? You want a plate for yourselves? ehmm, i dont want a toad tounge in my ramen, so lets hope you guys can eat a whole plate! Dont spill!" They quickly entered the restaurant.

"Hey old man, the usuall, plus two bowls. Ohh and i gotta introduce you guys to some friends, this is Gamakichi" And pointed to the top of his head. "And this is Gamatatsu he said pointing to his left shoulder."

"YO old man/Hey there, im Gamatatsu!"

"Hey there fellas, i am Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame, ehh wait a second and ill go get her".

Naruto quickly took a seat, excited to get some ramen, he kept telling them how they were gonna like it.

Both were excited, this would be the first time they ate human food. Except for snacks, they liked human snacks. They were not sure what to expect, Naruto explained it was like noodles, although they didn't know what noodles were.

Ayame was a 10 year old girl with a white robe and a white would seem she liked the colour white.

"Ohh my little Naruto got some friends!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, this is Gamakichi" Pointing to the top of the head, "And this guy's named Gamatatsu, they're brothers.". Naruto said with a smile, but he continuted: "This is Ayame, she works here with teuchi, they make the best ramen in the entire village!"

"ohh so much flattering Naruto!" Ayame squeked and hugged him again and went out after to take care of the dishes that were always piling up. After a while teuchi came up to the table and put down 3 bowls of ramen, the toads jumped at the location next to the bowls. They were using their tounges to eat, it looked quite funny to Naruto.

"Um, it's actully quite nice" Said Gamakichi, while Gamatatsu spat out some ramen from his mouth.

"OI, what the hell, your spitting out ramen!?"

"Ramen is disgusting." Said Tatsu, not a fan of ramen, at all. It tasted horrible.

"How can you dislike ramen?!" Asked Naruto feeling quite confused with a mixture of some anger. Nobody say's ramen is bad. Not even his friends. And not only did he say he disliked it, he thought it tasted so bad he spit it out?! Seems like they would never become best friends, best friends can't be that different, can they?

Gamakichi had finished his bowl and jumped ontop of Naruto's head once again. Gamatatsu quickly followed.

"Ohh well, one more bowl for me." Naruto shrugged, his anger subsided.

**Meanwhile**

In the hokage office, Jiraiya quickly entered through the window, startling the ANBU that hadn't detected him.

"Hey there sensei. Been quite some time since, ehh?" Asked Jiraiya with a small smile on his face.

"Umm yes, quite some time. Maybe to long. Have you come for the new bath house?". Asked Hiruzen, wearing an amused smile.

"New bath house!? Why was i not informed!?" Asked an outraged Jiraiya.

"Im just joking with you Jiraiya... So, why have you come?" Asked a curious Hiruzen.

"Well... Naruto has been quite lonely, so i decided to give him some friends."

"Friends? What kind of friends?" What could Jiraiya mean? Friends, ninja friends?

"Toads. I gave him the summoning contract so he wont be alone all the time, hopefully it will bond them together, they may get really compatible with eachouther, and if that happends their synchronisation attacks should be real scary to deal with..." Jiraiya heard Naruto would like to become a ninja, so why not? He was planning on giving him the contract later in life, why not now?

"Hmm, i suppose... But can Naruto even summon toads yet? After all, it requires quite a chunk of chakra." Sarutobi was quite glad Naruto's godfather took responsibility. Maybe he could even take him on as an apprentice. Afterall, Naruto was not very fond of the academy. They treated him badly and evrybody was older than him.

"You'll be surprised how much chakra the kid got, he summoned two toads. They were quite small i suppose, but stil its impressive."

"Jiraiya, Naruto isn't really very fond of the academy..."

"What are you implying?" Jiraiya could almost see where this was heading, he wasn't very against it, after all, what else did he do? He went after Orochimaru day in and day out. And frankly, Jiraiya was getting tired of chasing after him. Maybe it would be refreshing with a kid following him around.

"Well, you are a sannin... You could take him around the world and teach him... He doesnt really have any bonds with the village, with a few exceptions."

"I suppose i could do that, I always enjoyed teaching students, but Naruto may be different... He is quite energetic from what i can see."

"Than it's settled! When are you gonna start with him?" Asked Hiruzen, reliefed, Naruto may now live a relatively normal life.

"Well, i would like some freedom for around a week more. Than i can start teaching him the basics. But i want to start traveling the world when he is around genin level."

"Well then, im sure Naruto will be pleased to hear this. Do you wanna stick around to keep your old sensei company while he is doing paperwork?" Asked Hiruzen, it was a few years since he last saw Jiraiya, he was sure Jiraiya had some interesting stories to share.

"Sure, alot have happened since last time. I got quite some stories from my journey's."

**Ok guys, the beginnings are always quite boring, but the series will be quite enjoyable, (In my opinion, as i am the writer :D), anyway, be sure to PM me or review :) And im getting better at writing, so dont lose hope if i am a little bad/rusty in the starting chapters. I'll be trying to update weekly, mondays. **


	2. Preparing for a journey

It was getting pretty late, Naruto offered to show the Gama brothers his apartment, which they accepted.

"Wow, this a pretty small apartment." Said Gamakichi.

"Hm? Really, maybe your right. It is stil is decent since i dont even have a job yet. You guys wanna have a sleepover?" Asked Naruto, he had never had a sleep over before, he had always wanted to have one, they seemed so fun, you get to have fun until you fall asleep.

"Maybe later Naruto, Tou-san doesn't even know where we are right now, he is probably starting to get worried. Maybe tomorrow or another day."

"Yeah, it was fun to be summoned" Said Gamatatsu.

"Um sure guys! You guys dont mind if i summon you guys during days when im bored, right?" Asked Naruto hopefully, he had learned most summons dont really like to be summoned if it isnt a battle or something the summoner needs help with.

"Not really no, Me and Gamatatsu are pretty bored during the most days aswell."

"Really? Thats awesome, then we can hang out tomorrow again?!" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah sure, we dont mind, tomorrow we can try to find a good snack store." The Gama brothers sure liked their sweets.

Naruto grinned sheepishly: "Yeah, i can introduce you guys to Iruka-sensei aswell."

"Sure thing Naruto" Gamakichi's time with summoners were very low, Jiraiya rarely summoned the toads unless it was a big battle and then only very few were ever summoned, he didnt really bond with the new generation toads. Now Kichi started thinking, 'If me and Naruto is gonna be friends, i'll need to get him a nickname, but what shall i call him? hmm...'

"Well blondie, we gotta go now, maybe we can show you our home sometime" Said Kichi as he waved and dissapeared before Naruto. Now it was only Gamatatsu left.

"Im gueesing you're gonna leave aswell?" Naruto asked a bit dissapointed. Stil happy that he managed to make some friends.

"Yeah, us toads like our sleep!" And with that he left in smoke.

"Hmm, well today certainly was interesting. I should probably go to bed aswell". And indeed he did, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Jiraiya decided that if Naruto was gonna be his student, there were some things he should tell him, those things about the kyuubi and his parents. So with that he decided to make a visit. At 6 am, on a sunday, the only day without academy. To say Naruto was grumpy was a big understatement. He treasured his sleep damnit!

"So... what was so important to get here 6 am old man?"

"Well, i always wake up this early. It is so peaceful, ahh, life..."

"Get on with your point." Said Naruto, a bit grumpy over him being philosophical at this moment.

"Well, yesterday i went to talk with sensei about you being my student."

"What!? Really? Thats awesome old man!" Naruto was very glad with this. Jiraiya seemed like a nice enough man.

"Yes gaki, and we'll start in about a week. We are then gonna pack and leave this village. We are gonna train on the road. Its a big world out there, you have yet to even seen 1 percent of it. " It really made Naruto realize how little he knew of the world.

"That sounds fun, i get to skip out on the academy, its sooooo boring there... "

"Ohh before i forget, we are gonna talk about some secrets." Said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto to sit beside him.

"Secrets? What kind of secrets?" Asked Naruto as he thought about what the secrets could be related to.

"Hmm yes, there are 2 secrets that we are gonna be tackling today. Both is about you."

"Ohh."

"The secrets are both related. They are about your parents and the kyuubi." Naruto could chain the events together to realize that his parents probably died of the kyuubi. He continued: "Your parents name's were Minato and Kushina."

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were they're names."

Naruto suddenly realized were he had heard his fathers name. It was talked about in the academy alot. It was the fourth hokage, Woah... quite freaking cool.

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto, they were quite famous, your father more so than your mother. Both were very capable ninjas. Now lets get on with the second secret. Naruto, do you remember hearing about the kyuubi incident in the academy?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, it came to the village and killed alot of people, than the fourth came and defeated the evil beast."

"Naruto... that was the version the society recieved, the fact is that it was much more complicated. The kyuubi was to strong, a human can't possible defeat such a beast. He did what was the only solution to stopping the beast from killing his precious village. He sacrificed himself to the deathgod for it to go away." Naruto was starting to really like his dad, to sacrifice himself for the safety of his people was exactly how leaders should be. But before he could think to much Jiraiya started to speak again.

"But he had to put the kyuubi somewhere, it can't just dissapear. And no inanimate object can hold such a beast. He had to seal it. Seal it inside a human. Seal it inside his son..." Jiraiya said getting a bit quieter at the end.

Emotions washed over him. A bit of relief, some dissapointment and some anger quickly went through his head. Sacrifice himself and send his son to have a bad life to save the village, well, he'd probably do so to if he was ever in that position, but emotions dont really mix with using one's head. So he was pretty dissapointed and feeling a bit down. He was gonna prove this village wrong, he was gonna become a great ninja who was spoken about throughout the world.

"Well... im glad you trusted me with this, and honestly... id probably would have done it aswell, if i was ever in his position." Said Naruto feeling a bit grim right now.

Jiraiya was thankful that he could see reason. And hey, it wasnt all that bad being a jinchuuriki, it is making his chakra reserves quite big.

"hey gaki, dont worry about it, i'll train you to become a great ninja! And hey, people outside of the village wont hate you. Its most likely just because the kyuubi killed some of their relatives that people in this village dislike you." (Dislike was putting it mildly, they went out of their way to give him glares).

"But hey, we dont like brooding around. Im not the sad or brooding type." Said Jiraiya hoping to cheer Naruto up.

"I guees so, i dont really like being sad. But hey, i had some cool parents" Said Naruto trying to cheer himself up and it was quite effective, surprisingly enough.

"Yeah, gaki! You know, i knew your parents quite well. I was your fathers sensei, and now i will be yours to! Now now, lets get you some knowledge on your parents, shall we?" Naruto quickly nodded his head.

Jiraiya proceeded to tell him his parents interests, likes and hobbies. It had taken quite a while just to tell him that. But he went ahead about what kind of shinobi's they were. Naruto was really glad that they were good people and damn good ninja's!

His parents were quite wealthy, and he got acces to their wealth. It felt good to know that you can buy relatively cheap stuff and be able to get away with it. But he wasnt gonna waste it. Nope. He was not gonna go buy useless stuff. Maybe shinobi gear, food and weapons. But he was actully really excited, he would be able to get some weapons that was of good quality.

Time flew for the both of them and soon it was evening, agreeing they should get something to eat. They went to ichiraku's after some convincing (begging) from Naruto's part.

Naruto entered with Jiraiya and quickly ordered. They could talk after they were done. They were both hungry. As they both entered, they saw Teuchi looking over at him with a smile. They quickly went to get steated.

"Seems you are quite the popular guy these days Naruto" Said teuchi smiling to see him with some company.

"Yeah, guees so huh. Anyway, im gonna introduce you to my friend, this here is Jiraiya". Pointing to Jiraiya and then introduced teuchi. "And Jiraiya this is Teuchi, the best ramen maker in konoha!".

"Seems you got quite the reputation, huh teuchi-san?" Said Jiraiya smiling

"Hah, guees so" Said Teuchi grinning before going back to the kitchen,

"Ayame, come over here." Said Teuchi calling for his best daughter, granted, he only had one daughter, but she was so nice and obedient it was hard to imagine how he could have a better one.

"What is it" Asked ayame while walking to him.

"Naruto-kun got a new friend" Said Teuchi smiling

"AHH Naruto, your getting so popular these days, how do you do it?" Ayame asked stil walking over to Naruto, before quickly hugging him, as she always does.

Jiraiya would have made a perverted grin if it wasnt for her father watching. Seems the gaki got potential. And he wasnt gonna let potential go to waste, ohh no, he would bring out that potential to its fullest.

"Ohh, you know... im just that awesome" Said a grinning Naruto.

"Well, that you are." She said before touching his nose with her finger before going back to stand by her fathers side.

"Ohh, i almost forgot to tell you guys something. Jiraiya here is gonna be my new sensei, we are both gonna be leaving the village to train. We're gonna explore the world". Said Naruto while thinking how awesome it was gonna be.

"Ohh... Well, how long is our favorite customer gonna be gone?" Teuchi was getting a little worried. He was around 20 % of their income. And he was a nice guy.

"Ehh, i dont really know, it could be years i guees..." Said Naruto, his excitement dropping when he heard Teuchi's tone. Seems he was gonna be missed, atleast that made him quite glad.

"Yeah gaki, we're going around the world, ofcourse it will take years!" Said Jiraiya while giving a light slap to Naruto's back.

"We're leaving in about a week, i just thought i should let you know".

"Well, we're gonna miss you Naruto-kun!" Said Ayame as she went ot him yet again to hug him. She squeezed him extra hard since he was gonna be leaving soon.

"Remember to tell us when you'll be going, we'll both go and wave you of the gate! Right tou-san?" Ayame said while giving Teuchi the puppy eyes.

"Heehe, i guees we can do that". Teuchi answered

"Great!" 

"well, we'll be going now, the ramen was great as always." Said Naruto while pulling out Gama-chan (his wallet is shaped like a frog or toad, and he calls it Gama-chan).

"No worries about this Naruto, its on the house today." Said Teuchi while reciving a wide grin from Naruto.

"Thanks old man! Come Jiraiya-Sensei".

They made their way out of the ramen stand and started walking, eventually they came to a point where the road seperated.

"By the way Naruto, im gonna head out of here, im gonna go do some research" Said Jiraiya while grinning and quickly shunshined away, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

"ohh well..." Naruto than quickly remember last night, and how he'd told Gamakichi that he was gonna introduce him to Iruka-sensei.

He did the required handseals and quickly said the name of the jutsu and pressed his hand against the ground, while thinking of the little yellow frog. "Summoning jutsu". And voila. There was Gamakichi before he hopped up to Naruto's head. "Yo".

"Hey there kichi, you know, you can jump really high" Said Naruto while thinking he had such a cool toad friend.

"Well, us toads are quite acrobatic" Said Kichi in a happy and proud tone.

"Hmm, but we gotta train you to stand on your hands sooner or later..." Muttered Naruto.

"Anyway, you ready to see Iruka-sensei?"

"Sure am. I'll just rest on your head while you locate him".

It took quite a wihle, because it was evening, Naruto had gueeses he was in his apartment, and his apartment lay at the outskirts of the village, so he had wasted a whole lot of time just walking to his apartment, than he decided to go to the academy, maybe he was working late.

Right he was, there Iruka sat grumbling about something.

Iruka and Naruto had only been friends for about 3 weeks. At first when he entered the academy, Iruka seemed to hate him or dislike at the very least. Their friendship grew, not sure how it happened, but it happened and he was glad it did.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei, there is somebody i'd like you to meet". He walked over to Iruka.

"Ohh, may it be that frog you got on your head?" Iruka shaking his head slightly, 'Naruto is always so wild natured...'

"Im a toad damnit" Said the toad and Iruka quickly got surprised, it was a summoned toad, but, who could summon toads, only Jiraiya-sama can summon the toads, he is the last toad summoner.

"Naruto?! How did you get your hands on this summoned toad?" Iruka grew curious. DId he find it? but where?

"Why i summoned it ofcourse" Said Naruto offhandedly, Iruka quickly replied in haste:

"What!? How can you summon toads Naruto?! Summoning contracts are extremely unique."

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei wanted me to get some friends." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya- Sensei?" How is it possible the great sage Jiraiya just gave a kid a summoning contract. Theories quickly entered his head but none made senese.

"Yeah, Jiraiya have decided to become my sensei, ohh and i forgot to tell you, i'll be leaving the village in a week, to go around the world and live life!And train to become strong ofcourse, making my parents proud! Ohh, i believe i have not yet introduced you yet, kichi"

"Iruka, this is Gamakichi" Pointing to the top of his head.

"Gamakichi, this is Iruka-sensei, the only sensei in the academy i respect!"

"Yo" Said Kichi

"Hello there Gamakichi. But Naruto, do you realize what a chance you are getting by being allowed to be trained by Jiraiya-sama? Few have ever gotten that chance." Iruka stated factly.

"Jiraiya-sama, huh? Didn't realize he was very famous" Seems Naruto have not been keeping up with his studies in the academy thought Iruka.

"You should have kept up in the academy Naruto. Jiraiya is the strongest of the three legendary Sannin, he is a sage".

"Sage... why do people keep mentioning it? What is a sage?" Both Jiraiya and Kichi have said it before

Before Iruka had a chance to asnwer kichi stepped in and explained.

"A sage is one who is able to gather Nature energy from all around us and balance it with their chakra, which is really hard, i mean super hard. Jiraiya hasn't even perfected it."

Not much was known about a sage's abilties, the people who was a sage didnt share the information.

"hmm, could i become a sage?" Naruto asked, it sounded cool.

"Hmm i suppose, but you should probably get better chakra control and mature a little, ive heard of the training. Its terrifying, we got a bunch of statues of people who have died during the training".

That did the trick as Naruto didnt wanna bring it up until he was older.

"well, its starting to get a little late, im gonna go train Kicki to be able to stand on his hands, see you later sensei!"

"Bye Naruto!" Said a waving and smiling Iruka.

'Remerkable, to be getting trained by Jiraiya-sama, get the toad summoning contract and stil be the dead last at the academy'.

Naruto and kichi was trying to build up their strenght in their hands and biceps.

"Ok kichi, we're gonna do this training together, kay?"

"Yup, lets do it blondie"

The yellow and orange bodies did the training for around 2 hours, kichi was surprisingly weak in his hands, probably because he rarely uses them thought Naruto.

They went walked to his apartment (And by they, i mean it was only Naruto that was walking, complaining that Kichi was getting a free ride, he demanded that when Kichi got big he would give Naruto free rides whenever he wanted to. Somehow he manged to persuade Kichi to saying yes.)

"Ahh here we are" Naruto hurried to the couch and slammed his body in to it to lie down. Kichi wasnt prepared and gave a yelp as he slammed into the floor than the two argued like brothers who was right, Naruto saying he was training Kichi's instincts and speed to react to danger.

Kichi went home to sleep and Naruto did the same.

TIME SKIP TO THE DAY THEY WERE LEAVING

Naruto had told the people he liked in the village to go to the gates to wave him of.

Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka and the hokage stood there at the gate to wave them of

Ayame went and hugged him the hardest she could have, she then whispered into his ear "Come back safely, ok?"

Naruto got a huge grin on his face and nodded rapidly

"Well, Naruto, we wont be seeing eachouther for a while, i do hope you have a safe and fun trip, and learn a thing or two."

"Old man, im gonna learn plenty of stuff!" Naruto said with a cocky grin

"Ohh im sure you do" The people gathered laughed at Naruto's confidence (In a friendly manner)

Naruto turned to the last member of their little 'good bye group' and smiled at his old sensei.

"Have a safe trip Naruto, but i guees thats out of the question..." he mumbled the last part.

"But be sure to have fun while your gone, not many have had the chance to go explore the world, make the most of that chance, okay Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he realized how much better his life had gotten from when Jiraiya had entered the picture. It really had gotten so much better. Man, a friend or family member could help his life so much better. He was set on getting alot of friends on his journey.

"Dont worry, i will!" And once again the huge grin was plastered on Naruto's face.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and began walking towards the border of the village. Naruto turned back and waved with his hand as he took the first step out of the village.

"woah, first step away from the village. Ive never been this long away from it ever before."

"Hah, gaki, you and ill have a great trip, ill promise you that much"

"First stop is wherever this road ends, ive got no idea where we will end up, but lets do it this way, its more spontaneous and fun this way" Jiraiya said and grinned at the equally grinning boy. Ohh, if only he would imagine what kind of horror journey it would be because he chose to do it "spontaneously".

END CHAPTER


	3. The next town!

Naruto and Jiraiya walked while Gamakichi sat on Naruto's head.

"Now Naruto, first im gonna train you until i deem you worthy to start going bounty hunting with me". Bounty hunting? Why would they do that, they had enough cash to spare.

"Why would we do that old man? We already got plenty of money". Jiraiya sighed.

"Yes Naruto, but you can't win battles only by training, you need experience aswell". Lots of people have tried that only training, but failed when the opponent pulls an unexpected move. They feel to confident, they train for so long and then fails when they were overconfident and fails to counter the unexpected.

"How so?" Asked naruto

"Well, most people get overconfident as i just said, and you gotta be prepared for different styles of fighting. Where in battle you face against plenty of new styles of fighting you've never heard before."

They walked on the in between all the big trees. They were walking and not sprinting, not sure why, but he didnt really mind. It was sort of peaceful. You could hear the birds chirping and other animal sounds. The sun shining brightly down upon the tree tops. 'Hmm, wounder if its hard to become a sage, it sounds pretty cool, evrybody respects a sage. Wounder what they do'.

"Hey old man? What does sage do?" Asked Naruto, if it was so priced it much be some crazy abilities.

"Well, its called Sage mode, not ust sage, heh. And what it does, it gives me increased strenght, increased speed and reaction skills, and i can take much more damage without any kind of damage done to me. I can use Natural energy around me to touch things that are out of my reach, it has brought down many oponents." Answered Jiraiya while he stood tall, with his head high and his chest out .

"Was it hard?"

"What was?" Asked Jiraiya

"To become a sage, it sounds so cool, but Kichi told me many have become statues trying to achieve sage mode". Naruto after hearing the abilities of a sage wanted nothing more than to become one.

"Well, it sure is cool, i can assure you of that, heh. If its hard? Yes. Your body must become one with nature. If you dont balance it right, you will become a toad statue. If you take in a little to much, the appearance of some toad features will appear on your body and face. If you take in to little, nothing will happen. It is all about balance, and that is what nature is all about. Do you understand? You must have patience to learn it, which is why it might not be good for you to do it too early. You will have to mature a little first. Dont worry, you'll learn cool things in the meantime, but first of all, the basics! Say, do you have any taijutsu style?"

"Well, the academy taijutsu" Answered Naruto while Jiraiya scoffed.

"That style is a beginer style, it is not a completed style by any means. Im gonna teach you the style of the toads. TOAD FU, since you'll be hanging out with toads quite a bit, i thought you might like to learn their style, it is actully quite effective. It relies on a more defensive style, but counters with strong hits, if you master sage mode, than with this style you will be almost inpenetrable. It is quite fun , i love punching strong hits, the style is one of my favorites."

"Hmm, well i have come to like the toads, so thats fine" Answered Naruto happily.

"Ohh gaki, by the way, its a good thing that you're spending time with the toads, you guys will be able to combine jutsu's".

"What? The toads can do jutsu's?" Naruto was confused, wouldnt they be like the best summoning animal then?

"Well yes, but not alot of jutsu's. They can do water jutsu's and toad oil jutsu's. They dont really have much variety, ohh and some toads can do genjutsu."

"Woah, that sounds totally awesome Jiraiya! Kichi, what jutsu's can you do?"

"Well, none. But tou-san is gonna teach me some toad oil techniques when i get a bit older."

"What does toad oil do?" Asked Naruto, Maybe it was sticky?

"Well Naruto, it is highly flammable. Therefore its good to combine with some fire techniques."

"I see. Than you better teach me some fire techniques aswell old man!" Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

They continued walking for quite a bit, not really talking to eachouther. Kichi was asleep. It staid silent for quite a while before coming to a clearing with a nearby lake in view. Quite the sight.

"Naruto, we'll set up camp here. Than we're gonna train all the way until the evening, ok?"

"Hmm, sure, what should we train in? Maybe give me a cool new jutsu?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"Hahah, no Naruto. We're gonna start with the basics. Im gonna write one of my books while you train. How about we start with some warmup? 50 Pushups, 150 high knees and 100 squats." '_That should keep him occupied while i can relax_'

Naruto pouted while thinking that he had to do all these excersices. Hopefully Kichi would stay and keep him company. Naruto started doing the excersizes (How do you spell this damn word...) but started complaining, that's when Kichi started asking some of his questions, much to the dismay of Naruto.

"Hey blondie, cant do you anymore than those few pushups?" Naruto only growled in reply. Kichi had been talking down to him for quite some time, and it was making Naruto quite worked up.

Naruto finished and had just finished and walked over to the campsite and saw Jiraiya writing in a notebook with a huge perverted grin, granted, Naruto didnt know it was a perverted grin at that time. Naruto lied himself down on the ground to catch his breath before he started talking.

"Hey old man, i didnt know you were a writer."

"Have i not told you?! I am the famous jiraiya, writer of the worlds best novels. Men whisper my name in awe and women whispers my name in lust, i am the Great sage Jiraiya!" Said Jiraiya clearly getting worked up even striking a pose in the end of the speech. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, ehh, now i know".

The rest of the evening was spent with Naruto learning a bit of some Konoha history. Kichi stayed for the lessons aswell. After the lessons was done Kichi said goodbye and said to summon him again tomorrow. On that thought Naruto started feeling a little bad, he didnt really wanna summon Gamatatsu, he was a bit... odd. But with some more thinking, it was a friend, and friends he had little of. And besides, it was gonna help teamwork aswell. Something which Konoha seemed to greatly treature. The two said their goodnights and sleep came and took care of them.

xxxx

Naruto quickly woke up hastily after he got all wet, his cloths all soaked. He started to freak out then looked up to see a grinning Jiraiya.

"Get up gaki." Was all he said before quickly leaving not even bother to hear the replies from the blones, which was greatly screamed across camp. Naruto eventually made his way up and went over to Jiraiya with a frown clear on his face. This was not a way he enjoyed waking up. Maybe he should start pranking Jiraiya. But the guy was a sannin and a sage, he probably cant get pranked.

"Well, lets hope we get to a town today, my imagination is starting to get a bit rusty. I may need to go research some stuff in a town." Jiraiya sealed their camp stuff into scrolls and started walking. Naruto summoned Kichi and Tatsu and as always, Kichi sat upon his head, while Tatsu sat on his right shoulder.

The walking was spent while discussing the Gama brother's relatives. It fascinating how many different personalities there excisted in a toad community. He thought they were all relatively alike. But some toads were having self esteem issues, some afraid to show their bodies and one toad who seemed to dislike a special type of spider. He got scared evrytime he saw a spider thinking it was that kind of spider. Their walk was finally coming to a close as they starting walking into a town, the town was relatively small, but stil big enough for it to have quite alot of people and normal stores.

"Woah, finally old man, we've been walking for the majority of the day..."

"Yeah, i got a bit bored there at the end aswell." Said Jiraiya quite glad they were finally getting into a town.

"Well, lets go find an inn or a hotel. Then we're gonna split up, you can go explore the town for a bit." Said Jiraiya, too long have he been away from hot springs with naked women in it, it just doesnt feel right if he doesnt visit atleast once a week.

"Yay Naruto, we get to explore the town, lets go find a snack store, as you promised in Konoha..." Said Kichi while starting to glare down at Naruto.

"Kichi, lets forgive and forget, eh? Beside, i gotta find a shinobi store aswell. I got absolutely no gear!".

The group found a hotel around the middle of the town, Jiraiya and Naruto (Kichi and Tatsu aswell) split up. Jiraiya starting grinning as he found what he was looking for. He brought his notebook and his infamous perverted grin to the local hot springs.

Naruto and Co continued wandering the town, searching for some candy store. Naruto was having a huge grin, which Kichi was starting to get curious about. '_what is he happy about?_'

"Yo blondie, what are you so happy about?"

"Well, im not reciving any glares and people are quite respectful here. It feels quite odd, but its a happy kind of odd, if you get what im trying to say, eh Kichi?" Said Naruto while trying to look up at Kichi, but when he turned his head upwards, Kichi fell down. Much to the dismay of the toad. Tatsu was laughing and so was Naruto, Kichi was glaring at Naruto before he to was getting happy, but not showing it in this moment, he wanted to get his point across! Dont drop me!

Eventually they came across a candy store. They bought candy to last for around 2 weeks. Which resulted in a really glad store owner, they had bought so much candy!

It was getting dark and late, around 8pm '_ish_. Before they ventured to the hotel, they decided to explore a bit more of this town, which eventually led them to some trouble with a bubble. They heard some commotion up ahead, they decided to check it out.

When they arrived, they saw 3 boys around 10 years old, in a ring (or triangel, rather) around a girl who looked to be around 7-8 years old. They were holding a cap and saying stuff like "If you want it come get it". They were throwing it over her head and laughing. The question for Naruto when he saw this sight, was not if he was gonna do something, it was how.

"Kichi and Tatsu, can you gives do a distraction? While i walk around the block and steal the cap, ok?"

"Well, we are two talking toads, we should be able to distract them" smiled Kichi.

The plan was set in motion as Naruto began sprinting around the block, when he was on the other side, he motioned his hand in a gesture that meant begin. The two toads jumped to the children, til he was around 3 meters away from them.

"Yo/Hi" Said the Gama brothers.

"Hmm? What w"

"Its a talking toad! Or toads!" Said the 2nd guy pointing to the toads, whilst interupting the 1st guy.

"No, it cant be, stop fooling around" While this was happening Naruto was sneaking up to the guy, they were slowly but surely turning around but Kichi saved him.

"It can be" Said Kichi while smirking at Naruto who just got saved.

Naruto succeded in stealing the cap, than quickly went around the corner to his toad buddies"

'_we can give her this cap after the bullies leave_' thought Naruto. Even though he was a ninja, he couldnt really do any offensive jutsu and they hadnt started teaching him teaching him any taijutsu either. It was 2nd year at the academy that they introduce you to that.

Kichi had managed to piss of the bullies in a way that only Kichi could. So now Kichi and Tatsu were jumping to him, and Naruto noticed them chasing after them, he quickly went closer to the toads as they jumped up at him.

"Hey wait, we haven't settled this yet! Get him" Were the sound of the bullies as they chased after Naruto and the toads.

But Naruto wasn't slow, no, years of running from villagers made you quite fast. He quickly lost them before quickly going over to the place the girl had been, she was staring at the direction the bullies had taken of. He came from behind her, he didnt wanna startle her so he coughed to get her attention.

*Cough* She quickly jumped a bit before turning around.

"Hey there. Whats your name?" Asked Naruto with a smile

"M-my name is Ako... whats yours?" Ako was quite intrugued. He was having those toads on him. He must have saved her from their mean words, but her cap was gone... sigh. Her mother had made it before passing away, it was the only thing she had left of her mother.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Said Naruto while pumping his hand in the air. Jiraiya was gonna have to teach him a cool way to make an introduction thought Naruto.

"And this is Gamakichi" Pointing to the top of his head, where a yellow toad sat. "And this here is Gamatatsu" Pointing to his right shoulder. To a orange toad.

"Ohh, and before i forget" Said Naruto while pulling out her yellow purple cap from a pocket.

"MY cap! You found it! Thank you!" Said the girl while bowing. _'that was the first time anybody has ever bowed to me'. _At that thought he giggled a little, which drew in some curious glances from the group prescent. Naruto noticed this and started to speak.

"Well, its just that nobody has ever bowed to me before" Said a now grinning Naruto.

"Ohh, well thanks again Naruto-san" Said ako and moved closer to embrace him in a hug, it felt so warm to be hugged, he concluded that he liked being hugged.

"Its unfortunately getting late now, so i gotta go, hopefully we will meet again, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi aswell!" And with that she left, a smile on her face as she did.

"Well, what do you say guys, are we cool or what?" Said a stil grinning Naruto, he must have been grinning for a good 20 seconds or so by this point.

"Yeh, but we should probably train so we can atleast take on some civilians" Said kichi, a little emberassed they had to run away from civilians, and civilian kids at that. They were the legendary toad summons, supposed to be one of the strongest, feared creatures if they were enemies.

"Well, we'll get there, aint that right Tatsu?" Said naruto now turning to face Tatsu, he wanted him to get in on their discussions and just speak up more.

"Hopefully." '_Hmm, not really much confidence in that one_'

"Well, i guarantee we will!" Said Naruto, a smile on his face. They were now heading back, looking to tell the old man about being heroes. They quickly realized that Jiraiya wasnt there, so they kept eachouther company, telling Naruto about what kind of jutsu's toads use, and about what style they will be getting trained in. Than the rest of the night was spent training the two toads to be able to stand on their hands, it seemed like it was impossible for toads to be able to do it, but he would do it, Believe it! (joke, i wont ever make him say those 2 words together again in this series. Believe...)

Eventually they puffed out to their mountain, telling him they wanted their sleep more than Naruto's company, Naruto mock cried and teased the Gama brothers a little. They were happy about him spending so much money on just buying candy for them, Naruto didnt really like candy, so he basicly just bought them for his friends. Now Naruto was alone, he didnt bother waiting up for the old man, so he went to bed and fell out of conciousnes a while later.

xxxx

Naruto woke up all wet, much to the dismay of our little ninja.

"What the hell! Stop doing that! Wake me up like a normal person damnit!"

"We gotta wake up early, we cant be sleeping all day!"

"Well, its super damn early!" Answered Naruto with a frown.

"So? Lets go."

"Ohh, but i gotta buy some shinobi gear first, i got none..."

"Well, than lets go to a shinobi store..." Said Jiraiya with a sigh, he was gonna teachNaruto a part of the TOAD FU today (The taijutsu style he will be learning). They went on their merry way as Naruto summoned the Gama brothers once agian, he was surprised to see them both sleeping. He decided to prank them a little.

"Ehh, Jiraiya? Can you do a water jutsu to wake these guys up?" Naruto only said 'Jiraiya' when he wanted something important or valuable. So it seems he really wanted to wake them up with a water jutsu thought jiraiya, he then smirked and nodded before doing the handseals and out of his mouth was water shooting out directly towards the toads and hitting perfectly.

Naruto broke down in laughter as he witnessed this, Jiraiya settled for a chuckle. To say the brothers was pissed was a understatement, they chased him around until their anger finally receded. Naruto was stil careful in their prescense incase it was their plan to get Naruto to drop his guard. But it seemed they were not the types of creatures to hold a grudge, much to Naruto's joy, he didnt want a brooding type of summon!

"Well, here is one shinobi store, lets enter". And with that they entered and looked around, quite big for a village this size.

A bunch of weapons on the right side of the store, clothing to the left. Seals infront of the counter. '_Simplistic, just the way i like it'_ thought Jiraiya, he didnt like waiting around or being required to go look around, he liked hands a hands on approach.

They quickly took some black standard shinobi gear, a bunch of kunai and shuriken. Some blasting notes, aswell as a Bo staff, Naruto insisted in having it. It looked so cool, when you become old you can use it to walk aswell! Plus, it looked cool!

The girl they helped yesterday was the daughter of the store owner, much to the joy of their little group as they got 50 % of. They thanked the owner and went to the exit of the town, they were gonna train on his taijutsu and chakra control today, aswell as some workout excersices at the end of the day.

xxxx

They repeated this process for several years. Naruto got quite good with the tutelage of a Sannin and the toads assistance, they battled alongside him alot. Their teamwork was excellent and they had a special combo they liked to use, Kichi toad oil jutsu, Naruto throwing a blast note at the toad oil, while doing handseals for a wind technique to make the Fire technique increadibly strong. Not even Jiraiya could do one as big by himself. Gamakichi was using toad oil jutsu's and was a kenjutsu specialist as his father helped in his training, Gamatatsu was using water jutsu's and had a shield strapped onto himself. There was some sort of big toad that was using a shield, he's name is gamaken, he was now training Gamatatsu. Naruto would use Gamatatsu for defensive abilities and Gamakichi for offensive.

Basicly the last paragraph is a summary of these last years. Next chapter he will be 11 years old.

End chapter

**I do hope i am getting better writing, and if you got any suggestions feel free to review, i check them almost 5 times a day :D Sadly, i only got 2 reviews as of yet. Really, id love to talk with my viewers, dont feel afraid! :) Im planning on making this series quite long, hope you guys dont mind, i got the plot all planned out. Maybe i will give you guys some hints about it :D And also, how often do you guys want me to update? The most i think i will be able to do religiously for a long period of time is probably 2 chapters a week But maybe i will pump out 4 - 5 this week? Thoughts and suggestions! **


	4. The girls introduced!

Naruto had unfortunately gotten a bit of Jiraiya's pervertedness gifted to him, as Jiraiya would put it,or his body was experiencing changes. He would guees its the latter because of the recent hair growing in his arm pits and intim areas. He was surely but slowly starting to appriciate how women look, Jiraiya was so happy and quickly gave him a bunch of his books. Naruto had also been talking about becoming a sage for quite some years now, it had become his goal at this point. Well, as luck would have it, the great toad elders had decided he was ready. The training had been ruthless. He would have to be stil and not move! Something he never did otherwise, well, it was proving to be quite diffecult (Damnit, how do you spell this... :/) for him. It had taken him 4 months of time being in the toad mountain (Its diffucult to write the name of it, so ill call it toad mountain). It was quite the accomplishment to become a sage at 11, he had become their youngest sage ever.

Naruto's gear had not changed very much, stil the usual black shinobi gear, but with the sage robe over it. The big scroll on his back was for writing his diary, shinobi diary about different combinations he thought of, but the group always teased him about it. Anyway, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were now about the size of a big puppy. Kichi was forced from Naruto's head to sit on his left shoulder, Much to the dismay of Kichi, he was just getting to heavy to have on his head. He had started bounty hunting with Jiraiya around 5 years ago, Jiraiya left him to do the dirty work and only stepped in when necessary, tough love as some would call it.

Right now they were chasing a bandit leader, they went town to town looking for rumors, Jiraiya was gonna check the bars to see if he could gather up some information, that basically left Naruto nothing to do but wait. This town was relatively small, it was dirt on the ground and not many stores.

"Well guys, what should we do?" Asked a now bored Naruto.

"How about we go check out the few stores that are here?" Said Kichi. Naruto agreed and made his way to search for some cool stores. They checked out the stores, most were pretty boring, they found one shop that sold bread, they decided to try some out and paid for a piece. It was really tasty, so they ended up buying quite alot. Evening started to settle in, they were walking back to the hotel when they stumbled upon Jiraiya, He spotted them and made his way over to them.

"Hey, i found out some information, apparently there was some bandits passing by this town not to long ago, they were headed for the town up ahead, should only take around 2 hours or so". Naruto was satisfied, finally they should be able to catch up with these guys. They didnt really mind moving on from this town, it was pretty boring here. So they headed out!

The walk/sprint was made in relative silence, nobody really talking. The small little journey took a little less than two hours. When they entered the town, it was full of life, even in the evening, there were alot of lights and some music could be heard from restuarants. The town was quite cosy.

"Well, lets go ask some people if they have seen the bandits, and if they have, ask them where they were headed" Instructed Jiraiya. They went and asked some people and got the information needed.

"Yeah, they came earlier tonight, around 20 people with swords, headed for the inn down town. They also had some people with them. Young girls to be exact" Said the old man, at the end it was with a sad tone. It was tragic, slaves were stil being used, in this time and age. Naruto seemed to notice this and decide to cheer him up a little.

"Hey, dont worry old man, we'll take care of this" Said Naruto while giving him a grin. The man seemed relief and thanked the men. The group made their way to the edge of town and found quite a lot of men outside a local bar, Naruto quickly made his way over to them.

"Hi, are you guys waiting for something out here?" Asked Naruto, a bit confused as to why 5- 8 people were just standing outside the bar.

"Well, were waiting for the guys occupeing the bar to finish up. They pushed us all out, and told us not to come back while they were in there" The main speaking was dressed poorly, some cheap clothes and a little scar across his face.

"Hmm... Did these guys have some swords on them?" Asked Naruto, this was probably the bandits. But he didnt wanna make a scene if it wasnt, even though people kicking other people out of bars were quite the scummy people.

"Yeah, there were some young girls with them aswell"

"Well Naruto, it seems this is it, i'll be out here to let you take care of this, call me if you need me" Jiraiya had recently began making Naruto do the battling himself, good training. And besides, Naruto should be able to take down some bandit group. These guys stole from some rich guy, therefore their bounty was quite high, even though they weren't all that powerful in battling.

"Hm, i should be able to do this" Said Naruto while thinking over the situation. He walked over to the door, kicking it open. The bar had alot of qutite old wooden tables, some wooden chairs and wooden floor. He also saw some disturbing things, there were several girls on their knees giving some of the guys head jobs.

"GIRLS, You can stop now." Said Naruto, loudly the girl part, but normal tone the rest.

"Who the fuck are you little brat?" Asked one of the men.

"Well, you can call me Naruto-sama" Said Naruto in a jokingly manner.

"FUCK YOU BRAT" Said one man now charging at Naruto. Seems they were not so patient talking.

Naruto quickly sidestepped his slash, and smashed his arm against the mans face, there were now several people running towards Naruto. They had some kind of teamwork, which surprised Naruto, Bandits were usually badly trained, not that these guys were any good, but most bandits didnt even work together. They tried to attack at the same time, but Kichi and Tatsu helped aswell, although Naruto could probably do it on his own, it was much easier this way. Kichi used his dagger like sword and slashed at several people, while Tatsu was using his shield to block and toung to attack.

It all went well and they had managed to defeat the most of them, now there remained 5 people, 3 girls, and 2 people with swords.

""Your defeated, just give up." Said Naruto, he didnt want this to get into any trouble, as if the leader would threaten the girls. But luckily he did not. The leader quickly tried to dashed of towards the door at the back of the room, but it was to late, as Tatsu had finished his water release jutsu. A quick stream of water dashed into his chest as he was flung into the wall with a dunce. The other bandit was now left alone, he did not know what to do so he quickly hurried towards Naruto but Did not get close as Tatsu's toung swirled around him. He's hands were at his sides, unable to move them, Naruto just kept walking towards him and decided to kill him. He quickly made a rasengan and slammed it into his now bare open chest, Tatsu had released his tounge in time to dodge the chakra powerhouse attack.

"Now it's just the leader left, cut of his head and seal it into this scroll" Instructed Naruto to Kichi while tossing a sealing scroll. Naruto walked over towards the girls.

"Hello there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. How long have you been working with this bandit group?" Asked Naruto.

"Pff, working... We were not working, we were slaves. As if anybody would want to work to please bandits." Said one of the girl, who looked like very much alike to one of the other girls, he gueesed they were probably sisters or twins.

"Hmm, well thats sad. So... how long were you slaves for these men?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, ive been slaved by these men for i dont know how long, these girls, around 6 -7 months." Answered the Girl with shoulder lenght purple hair, a black skirt, and a brand of bandage covering her busty chest, her skin showing her flat stomach. She looked to be around 15 - 17 years old.

The 2 other girls had black hair, a bit longer than their shoulder. They both had tight black pants. One had a greyish top, showing some skin around her stomach. The other one had a dark green shirt. They looked quite young, maybe 12 - 13 years old.

"I see... so, what are your names?". The older girl started introducing both herself and the two girls.

"Well, mine is Amechi, this here is Aemi" Pointing to the grey topped girl.

"And the other girl's name is Mey" Pointing to the dark green figure shirt wearing girl.

"Oi, blondie were done" Naruto looked back at the voice calling him, Kichi was now waving the sealed scroll.

"Good" Naruto turned back to the girls.

"Well, you guys are free now, you can do whatever you have always wanted to do." Naruto now smiling, always such a good feeling freeing people from abusers. They weren't moving.

"Well? Get going, these thugs are probably gonna wake soon." Said Naruto waving towards the exit.

Kichi jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder, so did Tatsu.

"I dont think they have a home or any money, maybe they dont know what to do?" Asked Tatsu, it felt good to have him talking, because he did it so rarely.

"Hmm, well i can definitely see that as a problem" He now reached into his pocket in his robe, reaching for Gama-chan (His wallet). He took out a bunch of wads of money and gave it to all three girls. They took it with a shock expression. He turned to the exit to leave but was interupted.

"WAIT" Said the purple haired girl now sprinted towards him, she took his hand, stopping him from moving forward, he turned his head to watch her. His eyes widened before realization hit. Her lips met his in a long passionate kiss from her part, Naruto was to surprised to do anything. Her lips left his slowly as she opened her eyes again.

"Thank you." Said Amechi still holding his hand. Naruto gave her a quick squeeze in her hand before starting to talk.

"Well, i am glad that you are happy" Said a now smiling Naruto and proceeded to head for the exit. He came out to Jiraiya.

"Succes?" Naruto only nodded his head in reply and showed him the scroll.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?!" Said the two girls in unison, they appeared just outside the exit. It was quite funny that they said things in unison. He giggled a little and then gazed closer upon the two girls. They had some bruises and scars across their skin. They both had bright green eyes. They were a bit taller than Naruto, but nothing major. Their hair was straight, both their shoes were old and worn out.

Naruto started walking toward the females. He came relatively close, as it was now only around 50 cm towards Aemi. He stretched out his hand and placed it on her right cheek. She blushed but remained silent. He closed his eyes, collecting Senjutu chakra to repair her bruises. She suddenly felt a tingly feeling. He looked up at her, her bruises begining to forge back into her original skin. He started to touch other parts of her. Finally all were done but a few private parts. But he didnt want to really touch her back area, she would probably freak out and he would have to touch her skin for it to be able to work. He started walking towards the other girl but was stopped by Aemi.

"What about my ass and legs? I got alot of bruises there..." Said Aemi a bit low but quite a bit to blunty.

"Well... Eh... I would.. you know.. Have to touch your skin for it to heal" Said Naruto as he began to blush a bit, not alot but noticable.

"So? I can guide you" Said Aemi as she to began to blush a bit.

"If you dont get mad than i guees i can heal you..." Aemi began to smile a bit, he seemed like a considerate person, he wouldnt take advantage of her. She pulled out her hand to his, she then gripped it guiding it over to the back of her pants. She slipped it through the fabric and skin and slowly began guiding her and his hand to her butt. She let go of his hand, he began stretching his hand so he's palm was put over her right ass cheek. She began to feel the tingly feeling on her butt and it was actully quite a turn on. She didnt say this however and didnt act like it did. He soon moved his hand to her legs, and to do this he had to put his whole arm inside her pants. You could hear the occasional giggle from behind, Jiraiya...

Soon that was done and he began to do the same on her other side.

"All done, i hope it feels better" Said Naruto while smiling. She immediately jumped into him and hugged him, she then kissed his cheek very aggresively

"Thank you" Whispered Aemi into his ear.

"*cough*" Could be heard from Mey, which probably meant they should stop hugging. And they did exactly that.

"Naruto-sama, do you think you can heal me aswell?" Said Mey a bit shyly. '_Dont tell me she got bruises on private areas aswell... Damn, these bandits are really without honor_'

"Ehmm, i guees. Also, are you girls sisters, you look very alike" Said Naruto while walking towards her. He stopped infront of her, and stretched out his hand, she grabbed it before speaking. While this was happening, Jiraiya was grinning like hell and writing in his notebook really, really fast. He licked his lips occasionaly aswell.

"We are twins." Said Mey. She took his other hand aswell, and put them behind her, she then slid them into her pants, into her panties aswell, which Naruto found odd, why did she have panties in a bandit camp? Maybe they had a bit of honor after all. Naruto was standing really close to her face to be able to reach her... areas. His hands got into position and she began to blush a bit. He started healing and the tingly feeling began for her. He slowly but surely reached down to her legs and he began to crouch to be able to reach. Soon he reached her feet and ankle. Her shoes was pretty bad so it was probably some minor wound there aswell. He didnt notice but his face was in the same height and really close to her womanhood (Thanks to executioner for this word :D). she definitely noticed and began to blush quite alot. Naruto thought he was done, but forgot he hadn't healed her face.

He stood up and reached her face with his hand, he gently touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. It was quite alot of emotions present. He saw her blush and but didnt know if he should ignore it, maybe she would get even more embarrased if he pointed it out. He reached with his other hand to her other cheek and started healing it.

"All done! I hope evrything is ok now?" He asked.

"Umm, well, i do have some bruises over here...They hurt quite a bit" She said pointing to her chest. Naruto didnt say anything, just moved both his hands over to her waistline. And slid under her shirt. He moved his hands over to her breast, she was quite busty for a 13 year old. When he moved over her chest he could feel there were alot of bruises. The tingly feeling began, she couldnt help it but let out a quiet, really quiet moan. But he heard, if his blush was any evidence. Soon it was healed, and removed his hands from under her shirt.

"Well, i do hope you guys have a safe trip to wherever you are going. Stay safe and have fun in life!" And with that he turned back to Jiraiya and started walking.

"Your getting good gaki, making your godfather proud!" Said Jiraiya, he started to move in a high speed, Naruto saw what was happening. He couldnt react fast enough, and now he was in a bear hug with his godfather. Jiraiya squeezed quite alot. Making it really uncomfortable for Naruto.

"Breath..."

"What was that?" Asked Jiraiya

"Breath... me"

"You know, i dont understand you." Said Jiraiya, now Tatsu ordered a water release jutsu onto Jiraiya. He flew back a few feet.

"I SAID, LET ME BREATH." Yelled Naruto. The 3 girls behind Naruto started giggling a bit. He turned with a confused look at the 3 girls. He then got it, it probably looked funny. Naruto did his legendary smile and spoke.

"Well, this is it, bye guys!" He now walked away.

"Wait" Said Aemi.

"Can we follow you guys" Spoke her sister, Mey. Naruto moved his hand over his chin and started to speak.

"No. We are ninjas. You guys are civilian, you would probably just get hurt" Said Naruto

"Please..." Said Aemi

"We got nowhere to go" Finished Mey.

"I would like to go of in another town" Said Amechi(15 - 17 year old girl, purple hair, inc you forgot), speaking up.

"Hmm... Well, since im such a nice guy" Said Naruto with a huge grin.

"I guees i will allow it."

"YIII" Squeeled the girls. They now ran towards Naruto and all jumped onto him. He fell down to the ground. They just continued to hug him, all 3, simultaneously.

"Ehh, as much as i like hugs, i dont particularly like them on the dirty ground" The girls atleast looked a little embarrased about it.

"Lets all give Jiraiya-sama some hugs aswell" Said Jiraiya trying to make his voice sound younger and girlish. The girl didnt seem fooled and glared at Jiraiya.

"Dont worry about him" Said Naruto before leaning over to the girls.

"He's a bit of a pervert" Whispered Naruto. The girls seemed to understand and nodded.

"OI, gaki, what did you tell them?"

"Nothing but the truth." Said Naruto proudly.

"Dont believe him ladies, whatever he told you! My godson is so mean to his godfather" He began to mock cry.

"Jiraiya needs some hugs to deal with this betrayal of trust." Said Jiraiya while continuing to pretending to cry.

The girls just sweatdropped.

"Well, old man, we'll take the girls with us until we arrive at the next town, ok?" Asked Naruto, but it was almost like a order. He helped people when he could. And he saw no reason not to right now.

"Sure, until next town."

And with that they started walking.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well, sorry guys for not updating yesterday, but i didnt really have my laptop with me, also i was quite busy. Anyway, i do hope you enjoy this chapter. Suggestions or ideas? Dont be afraid to share them! :)**


	5. Journey to Konoha!

"Since we're going to spend some time together, why dont we introduce ourself? I'll start. I am Naruto Uzumaki, i left my village when i was 6 years old to train with my godfather..." pointing to Jiraiya "Jiraiya." Naruto now proceeded to nod at Aemi. She understood the message and prepared herself to speak. What could she talk about? How she grew up? Hmm, pretty deppresing, _'but not that alot of my life isnt...' _

"Ok, my name is Aemi, i am from a poor village and have been a slave for most of my life, together with my sister..." Pointing to Mey "Mey."

Now Mey was supposed to introduce herself. She didnt really feel like she was special, she was always together with her sister, she almost didnt have any experiences away from her. But she would try to introduce herself, as herself, not together with her sister, but she couldnt think of anything...

"Well, my name is Mey, sister of Aemi. I grew up together with Aemi and we have done almost evrything together with eachother." Naruto nodded and pointed to the last girl. She cleared her throat and thought about what to say aswell. After a few seconds she began.

"My name is Amechi, i used to have a great life, my parents were happy people, we lived out on a farm. One day when i was six, some people came and killed my dad and sold my mom and me as slaves." She was silent for a while before starting again.

"And i've been a slave since. My mom and i got seperated and ive been with alot of different people since. All males... I dont even remember when my age..." She finished sadly, Naruto was really feeling sorry for this girl, what a life. Naruto sometimes thought he had a bad life, but this girl, she had it worse. She got abused all the way from 6 years old. The mood got quite ruined and nobody really spoke. Gamakichi cleared his throat to get evrybody's attention. It worked.

"My name is Gamakichi, This here is my brother, Gamatatsu" Said Kichi pointing to Tatsu on the other side of Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey evrybody" Said Tatsu while waving his hand. He stil was a little awkward, but that was okay, he was talking relatively alot. The other just waved their hands at the two toads. The group continued walking along the dirty road. Eventually, after about 30 minutes since they last spoke anything, they came up to a good place to camp (Im gonna be honest, what is a good place to camp at?!)

"This is a good place as any to set up camp, we'll stop here. Naruto, we'll just do some easy training today, do some push ups and squats (Ok, i dont know any good exercizes for ninjas, sorry... :D) for around an hour, then go to bed." Instructed Jiraiya. He didnt bother waiting up and just went straight to bed. The toads didnt really want to stay just to say goodbye at the end, so they said farewell and poofed out of existene.

"Well, you guys, or girls rather, can go to bed, i'll be up for a while" Said Naruto while excusing himself from the camp. Naruto eventually came back he saw that the 3 girls were all sleeping together. It was gonna get cold in the night, so, being the gentleman that he is, he took of his coat and tugged it over the 3 girls, then he went to sleep. Sleep took him in relatively easy.

The day started just like any day, he went and ate breakfast, Jiraiya had made some sort of brown soup. It didnt look good, and it probably didnt taste good either, but it was probably healthy. The girls were stil asleep, Naruto would have liked to sleep more aswell, but shinobi's were trained to work on 6 -7 hours of sleep.

Naruto was eating when he was hit by something on his back. He looked around and found Amechi standing there, he then looked down behind his back. He found it was he's coat. He took it and quickly put it on.

"Thanks" Said Naruto.

"Ohh dont meantion it, we should be thanking you." Naruto only gave a smile in reply. She went and grabbed some food and came back to sit with Naruto.

"So, Naruto, why dont you tell me a little about yourself?" Said Amechi, coming up with a topic to drown out the silence. Naruto got himself in a philosphical pose and touched his chin with his index finger before he started speaking.

"Hmm, well there's not much about me, i like ramen, being a ninja and having friends."

"I see, well speaking of the toads(the toads were his friends, thats how she made that connection), how did you meet with them? You know, its not every day you get to see speaking toads..." She finished with a smile. Naruto eventually finished up thinking what he should say, it didnt take to long.

"Well, in my village, im not really liked by anyone except a few. And i didnt really have any friends around my age. Thats when old man Jiraiya came into my life. He introduced me to the toads, i've been friends with them ever since."

"How come your not liked back in your village? You don't seem to be very anti-social." Said Amechi a bit confused.

"Well, im glad you think so" Said Naruto who stil had his smile/grin on his face.

"But it wasn't really my fault. I was disliked from day when i was born. And i suppose i could tell you if we get to know eachouther better, i dont really like just telling to strangers." Finished Naruto.

"I suppose that's alright, although you made me curious just now" She said with a smile.

"Anyway, how old are you? You seem kind of young to be a ninja"

"Im eleven, and i am quite young to be a ninja. How about you? You look around 15 maybe 16" Said Naruto while inspecting her.

"Will ya look at that, you're right, i am 15 years old. The other girls are around 13 years." Spoke Amechi.

"I am always right" Said Naruto with his grin while looking up at her.

"So, where are you girls gonna settle down? In a big town, maybe out on a farm?" Asked Naruto, coming up with a new topic.

"Well... me and the girls were discussing that yesterday. We were thinking about maybe staying in your town. As you probably know, we dont know anybody but you, your sensei Jiraiya and 2 toads. Its kind of sad" She finished sadly.

"Hmm, but you can change that now" Said Naruto happily. After a bit of silence, naruto talked again.

"Can you go and wake up the girls?" Asked Naruto, the girl only nodded in reply and went to wake the girls up. Naruto turned to walk over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya seemed to feel his prescense and turned to look at the newly arrived Naruto. Naruto waltsed over to sit besides him.

"So, what city are we gonna end up in today old man?" Asked Naruto

"Well Naruto, im not really sure what we are gonna do with the girls, maybe we should get to a town."

"I think you're right. Also, it seems the girls have made an intrest in Konoha. What do you think, we could take the girls with us and get back to Konoha, it has been quite a long time since we've been there."

"I suppose we could, Sensei has also been getting impatient with my lack of work into the spy network also. I may not be able to be your full time sensei if we return. But i guees sooner or later he is gonna call me back to work on the spy network. It may aswell be now when we got a motive to get back to Konoha." Naruto seemed pretty shocked at Jiraiya not training him anymore.

"What!? can he do that? Just call you home? Whenever he wants to?"

"Well ofcourse... I am an official ninja of Konoha, although i have liked and enjoyed this time with you, i cannot just wander the world forever. I have certain duties to take care of back home." Naruto was not happy with these news.

"What am i supposed to do then?!"

"Well, you can either become an official ninja, or if you want to continue wander the world for a bit more, dont become an official ninja yet." Before Naruto had a chance to think about evrything that was said, Jiraiya continued.

"Either way, we'll be going to Konoha, you can think about what you want to do during our walk back. It should only take around 4 -5 days. And i dont really think you need a sensei, you know quite alot of jutsu's. You can use them quite cleverly aswell, you are probably able to take on alot of jounin at home without alot of trouble." Said Jiraya.

"We'll think about this stuff when we're on the road, right now we should start moving." Both men went back to camp. They arrived when the sisters ate breakfast, Amechi at the side. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, Jiraiya just gave a nod and Naruto started talking.

"We have decided we are gonna go to Konoha next, we can probably get you girls citizenship (Thats the right word?). Anyway, we're gonna spend around 4 to 5 days on the road, when you're done eating breakfast we will start the little journey." Said Naruto, the girls seemed really happy with that little bit of news. The girls finished their breakfast and were ready to go! Naruto was thinking of summoning the Gama brothers, but they were not gonna do anything else but walk, so he decided not to, they would probably just get bored, and even if they decided to stay, he was a friend aswell, if he could save them of the boredness that was coming, then he would do so.

"We'll go this way" Said Jiraiya while pointing towards the direction they were gonna walk. Nods were the replies and they started walking. There wasn't much talking besides some small talk.

"So, what are you're dreams here in life? Anything you girls want to achieve or do?" Asked Naruto, it was always intresting to hear about dreams. They were quite often the same, if it was not same as usuall, it was something really unique and intresting.

"hmm... I would like to become a great wife, also i would be happy if i could have a big house" Said Mey. Naruto nodded, that seemed like a reasonable dream to achieve.

"I would like to have fun in the future, also i would love to have a big bed, so i can roll in it." Said Aemi. That seemed quite simplistic. Now it was only Amechi left.

"Weeeeell... I guees i would like to open a manicure shop. I've always liked that sorta stuff." Finished Amechi. Seemed like a girly dream thought Naruto.

"What about our rescuer?" Said Amechi while turning to look at Naruto. Naruto looked over at Amechi.

"What dreams does he have?" She continued. Naruto suddenly realized she was talking about him.

"Well, i guees i would like to be able to become a great ninja, the best infact" Finished Naruto proudly while imagening about him being praised in the village.

"And my other dream is to bathe in ramen" Said Naruto, oblivious to the disgusted looks he was recieving, even from Jiraiya.

"That's one sick dream gaki, and if you guys want to hear about mine, i'll tell you. I've done most stuff i've wanted in life already, become a ninja, being talked about in most lands. But there is one dream i've yet to complete." Jiraiya was recieving curious looks from all the girls and Naruto.

"To fondle Tsunade's 106 cm breasts!" Finished Jiraiya with his perverted grin while doing a squeezing motion with both of his hands. Now Jiraiya was recieving quite alot of looks, some amazed at the size of this woman's bust. Some disgusted, and some creeped out. Jiraiya just ignored them and continued to grin. '_Does he have no shame' _Thought Mey.

xxxx

Their Journey was quite long, they learned lots of things about eachouther. Naruto decided to come out with that he was a jinchuuriki at the 2nd day. They became a little wary at first, but he was their savior and they had already spent quite alot of time together. He was nice and thoughtful, so even if he was a jinchuuriki it didn't matter. They kinda started to like him.

The morning went by, nothing really happening, they didnt meet any bandits or missing nin. The girls feet were starting to hurt, and they just kept going slower and slower. Naruto and Jiraiya noticed this ofcourse. Naruto suddenly stopped and said.

"I didnt want it to come to this" Said Naruto, he started skipping through a bunch of a handseals.

"Summoning jutsu" Called out Naruto, quite alot of smoke filled the air and ground. The Smoke slowly dissapeared and there stood a tall and fat green toad. He looked like a normal toad, aside from the size, nothing was really unique to him.

"Hey there Goro, these girls got some feet problems, mind if we sit on your back while you travel for a bit? It shouldnt be to long." Said Naruto, most toads didnt like being called for longer periods of time, it was only Kichi and Tatsu that didnt mind, maybe it was because he summoned them when they were young. So they grew up with him. He quickly stopped thinking about that, that was a question he was surely gonna ask at a later time.

"Sure thing Naruto, enjoy the ride girls." Said Goro, he was quite polite. The girls couldn't climb up, so Naruto took charge! He went over to Aemi and grabbed her waist in a steady grip from behind her. Aemi was was blushing a little bit. Suddenly he jumped up onto the toad and climbed him with the help of his feet.

"Perks of being a ninja, cool eh?" Said Naruto when they finnally climbed to the top. It wasn't crazy high but quite a bit in the air, around 5 - 6 m high. He left her next to Jiraiya. Who surprisingly enough had a neutral face. He would have thought that Jiraiya would smile or grin at him holding the girls. Naruto jumped down and looked in the direction of the girls.

"Next one. Ehh never mind, ill take you both at the same time." Said Naruto while walking behind Amechi, back and legs and slung her over his shoulder. Her face was next to Naruto's. She was bigger than him, but he was stronger. He then went to grab Mey, he did so succesfuly aswell. He slung her over so her face was behind him. All set. He now he started walking, with each step he couldn't help but notice Amechi's breasts were going up and down with each step. Infact, he couldn't help but stare. '_up, down, up, down...' _It was when he reached the top that hi's eyes tore away from the sight. But Jiraiya must have noticed and with his huge grin he made a thumbs up. Naruto didn't answer.

"Finally we're all up, now lets just relax, ohh and girls, you might want to hold onto something, it can be quite the bumpy ride (Fk, that song got in my mind now).

"What are we supposed to hold onto then?!" Asked a very annoyed Aemi. Naruto suddenly realized the problem aswell, this toad had no cloths or any kind of equipment, there was nothing to hold onto.

"Ehh, well, it seems your gonna have to hold onto me and Jiraiya" Said Naruto, and he was planning to relax during the journey... None of the tree girls wanted to hold onto Jiraiya, so they all raced to sit next to Naruto. All were holding onto Naruto.

"Don't they wanna sit next to uncle Jiraiya!" Said Jiraiya quite a bit to loudly for Naruto's taste.

"I kind of agree girls, it is gonna get quite bumpy. Can all you three really hold onto me?" The girls only grabbed tighter and nodded, while looking at Jiraiya, who begged them to go to him.

Amechi was positioned so both her arms were around Naruto's neck. Her clevage was right next to Naruto's face, it was almost touching his face.

Aemi was positioned so her legs were around Naruto, her arms swirled around his stomach from behind. Her face on his back. That left Mey almost no space to hu- HOLD onto Naruto. So she settled with holding onto his feet.

Now this left Naruto with absolutely no personal space whatsoever.

The days was spent in silence, no one really sure what to speak of. The girls were holding onto Naruto for their lives in the beginning. Naruto didnt blame them, the toad jumped quite high. He spent most of his time in sage mode while meditating, it was a good way to spend time. He could feel evrything around him, all the animals around the vicinity, it was very peaceful. He also pranked Mey with his strenght. He lifted her up with one hand, the look on her face!

They sat up camp eventually and did the same thing tomorrow morning and eventually arrived to Konoha's gates.

"State your name and business inside Konoha." Said the bored looking guard.

"Well, This is Naruto Uzumaki" Said Jiraiya while pointing towards Naruto. He continued.

"and i am the great writer Jiraiya!" Said Jiraiya standing in his "proud" pose.

"And about our business, its none of your business." Said Jiraiya, not really looking to happy about being forced to go through the gates. The guard seemed to recognize this, and let them in. They began walking a few steps, admiring the village as they walked.

"Ahh, old man, its been so long" Said Naruto while looking around at different places.

"Well it has quite some time, but first we should head for the hokage monument, you can show the girls around later." And so they did, they climbed the "Annoying steps" as Aemi liked to call them, and finally they arrived at the hokages secretary.

"We'd like to speak with the hokage" Said Jiraiya to the secretary. She agreed and allowed them in. There was Hiruzen, looking exactly the same.

"Hey old man, missed us?" Was the first thing Naruto said while barging in. Hiruzen seemed surprised and nearly choke on his pipe, after all, it wasn't all that usual to just barge into the hokage office and call him an old man. It had been so many years since he had last seen the duo(Naru-Jiraya).

"Well i certainly have" Chuckled Hiruzen. Hiruzen now saw that Jiraiya and 3 other young girls walked into his office.

"Hey there Sensei, we brough with us some company" Said Jiraiya while glancing over at the 3 girls.

"I see, but are they not too young for you? You gotta have some kind of honour Jira-"

"WOAH there Sensei" Interupted Jiraiya.

"They are not my girls" Said Jiraiya. Now Hiruzen looked over at Naruto.

"what?! They're not mine either. We'd just like them to get citizenship to the city." Abrupted Naruto, stopping further thinking from Hiruzen. Hiruzen seemed a bit reliefed at that.

"I see, i think that can be arranged. But i suspect they got no money... Hmm, that certainly is a problem. Where shall they be staying then." said Hiruzen, interupting his mumblings. Naruto seemed shocked that they hadn't thought about that, but he was even more shocked at what Jiraiya just said.

"What did you say?" Asked Naruto, maybe he heard wrong.

"I said... That they can live in your appartment in the meantime." Naruto now looked over at the girls, they were blushing and looking shocked at the same time. Amechi even giggled. He shuddered at that. What did she just think of that made her giggle, nevermind, he didnt want to know.

"What!? What should i do then?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, live together, its not like you will be doing lewd things together with them, your 11 years old. Im sure they wont mind having you around." Said Hiruzen, he looked disturbingly happy.

"Ohh dont worry, we wont" Said Amechi, speaking up.

"I guees its okay, i probably wont be home alot." Admitted Naruto. The two sisters were a bit down at this piece of news, but didnt let it show.

"Then its settled, however, you guys need to get some jobs or something, i wont continue to pay your rent Naruto." Said Hiruzen while looking at Naruto.

"Fine fine, i'll go bounty hunting later."

"Say Naruto, why don't you become an official ninja of konoha?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto didn't even think and just replied quickly.

"Well, it would be nice, but there is certain benefits it wont give me" Said Naruto while wearing a neutral expression. But with this news Hiruzen got curious, what could these benefits be?

"If you don't mind me asking, what are these benefits?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well, first of all, i get to decide what times i work. And second of all, i get to roam the world while doing it." Said Naruto, now smiling.

"I see... but Naruto, we could manage to work something out if you'd like. You could chose what missions to take, and how many you take." Said Hiruzen now puffing out some smoke. Naruto got in his thinking pose (Index finger on his chin) and seemed to be in deep though.

"That sounds great old man, what rank will i be?" Asked Naruto, hopefully it was something better than genin.

"Well, that depends on what position Jiraiya think you are worthy of" Said Hiruzen now looking over at Jiraiya.

"Ehh, ohh, i see, well i think he is worthy of being called Gen-" Naruto elbowed Jiraiya in the stomach to stop him from completing that sentence. It was quite the powerful elbow too.

"Jounin" He desperately tried breathing out. Hiruzen seemed to chuckle a bit and then spoke.

"I see, then i hereby appoint you Uzumaki Naruto the rank of Jounin." Naruto looked happy at that. Hiruzen reached to his desk and grabbed a vest and a forehead protector.

"Ehh i dont really want the vest or the forehead protector, old man." Said Naruto.

"Well Naruto, if your a ninja of Konoha you got to atleast have the forehead protector on."

"How come Sensei got another one?! That one looks wayyyy cooler." Said Naruto, now naruto turned around and looked at Jiraiya's forehead protector it said "OIL" In kanji. Hiruzen was now getting a little annoyed.

"Well Naruto, that is for sage's, they are extremely rare, they are also given certain privelages because of how powerful they are. Jiraiya is the only sage in Konoha, he is the only Nin of Konoha without his forehead protector. Now that i've given today's lecture, please put on the forehead protector." Said Hiruzen, getting really annoyed at having to explain this to Naruto, Jiraiya should have explained these kind of stuff.

"Sensei, there is not only one sage in Konoha." Said Jiraiya calmly.

"no there is no- wait, Naruto... dont tell me... your a sage?!" Abrupted Hiruzen, Naruto only grinned.

"YUP! The one and only! The great sage Naruto!" Said Naruto while striking a pose. His hands were at his waist, his head looking up into the ceiling. Not only was the pose shocking, what he just said was even more shocking, Naruto, the 11 year old boy was a sage!?

"Well Naruto, that certainly is some shocking news. To think that you would end up a sage *chuckle*. Anyway, just because your a sage, you can skip the forehead protector if you so desperately want to skip it." Naruto broke out in a grin. 

"Thanks old man"

"Now now Naruto, go show the girls their new city, i got some things to discuss with Sensei." Naruto did as told and grabbed the girls by their arms, but it clearly didnt work as they were 3 people, so he was forced to communicate, in language.

"Come, lets walk around the city" Said Naruto while walking out of the office.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen just discussed what happened on their journey, how good he was, how they met the girls and if they had some good stories, liquor was used and a stumbling Jiraiya eventually walked out, after a good 3 hours.

xxxx

"Girls, I got to show you the best ramen shop in Konoha, hopefully it is stil up and running, i was pretty much their biggest and best customer." Said Naruto while they were walking the streets. They weren't getting any mean looks, just curious ones, probably because people didnt know who they were. Naruto found out that Ichiraku were stil up and running, he quickly entered, the girls trying to follow him the best they could, he was a fast walker.

"Hello there what can i g- Naruto!" Said Teuchi, a bit to loudly the last part, because suddenly appeared Ayame, who had grown into quite the teen. She jumped him and hugged him the hardest she could, which wasn't that hard considering she was a ramen maker, but stil quite hard for a civie. When he was younger he didnt really commit into these huggs, but now he hugged her back. The girls now appeared behind Naruto and looked at the hugging. They were hugging a bit to long and compassionately for the twins taste, but Amechi just walked so she was standing besides the two, and hugged both of them aswell.

"I didnt know you had a girlfriend Naru-chan" Said Amechi while hugging them both. Both Ayame and Naruto got startled by her courage. The hug eventually splitted up because of Amechi...

"Who is this woman Naruto-kun?" Said Ayame looking confused.

"Ohh, allow me to introduce myself and the other girls. I am Amechi!" Said woman smiled while introducing herself.

"And these two are Aemi" Pointing to Aemi.

"and Mey" Poinitng at Mey.

"Hello/Hey" Said Aemi and Mey simultaneously.

"Ohh, hello... My name is Ayame." The girls only nodded. Naruto now broke in with his voice.

"And this old man is Teuchi, best ramen maker in Konoha!" Said Naruto quite emotionally while pointing towards Teuchi. Teuchi only gave a nod and a slime, before he resumed to look at all the girls and Naruto.

"We can talk while we are eating some ramen." Said Naruto and popped himself to a chair.

Ayame agreed and went out in the kitchen to help her father.

"This one is free Naruto" Said Teuchi gladly as he watched Naruto light up at that. "Just dont eat me to poverty". Time went on and eventually they came out with alot of ramen. Too much for them thought the trio of girls. Naruto seemed to notice this and quickly addresed it.

"Dont worry, i can handle it" Said Naruto while grinning at them.

"Lets hope you can." Said Aemi.

"So Naruto-kun, why are these girls with you?" Said Ayame, while being at the other side of the counter. Naruto finished tugging his food in his mouth before speaking, surprisingly enough.

"Well, they needed a place to stay, and i recommended Konoha, so i brought them with me." Said Naruto, not really wanna share that they were slaves, it was a depressing topic. He could tell Ayame in private later if he felt it necessary.

"They're also gonna be staying at my place."Naruto quickly added. The girls only nodded with the information. Amechi stood up walked over to Naruto, she put her hands around naruto's neck and hugged him from behind while speaking.

"Hmm, thats right, Naru-chan here is so cute we just couldn't stay away." All the girls blushed aside from Amechi, Even Teuchi got a slight blush, Naruto however was quite embaressed. He didn't wanna let it show but he got a slight blush aswell. With that she walked over to her seat again.

They finished up their portions and continued watching Naruto eat bowl after bowl. Enough time passed and Naruto eventually grew full.

"I think that's enough, uhhgf, i feel so full." Said Naruto while moving his hand to his stomach.

"That's because you ate 12 bowls! Jesus, that's freakish." Said Aemi. Mey just nodded shyly, she thought it was kind of creepy aswell.

"Well, get used to it!" Said Naruto while grinning and getting up from his chair. "Thanks for the meal Teuchi and Ayame, have a good night" And with that he continued walking towards their apartment, which stil stood in his name, weirdly enough. Night was begining to slowly push the day to say goodbye. They walked up the stairs, passed some old 'demon' graffiti and entered his scrabby looking apartment.

"Welcome to your new home" Said Naruto while waving the girls in.

"It might not look to good, but it works, and the rent is quite low." Explained Naruto.

"Better than being slaves" Said Aemi.

"Well i can certainly imagine that being true." Mused Naruto while walking over to look over at his old (and new!) apartment, it was completely as he left it.

"It's getting kinda late, where will we sleep." Oh fuck. Indeed, where would they sleep.

"Ehh" Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"I dont really know, one can be on the couch. and if nobody wants to sleep on the floor, 3 can probably fit in my bed. I'll take the couch." Said Naruto hastily. The girls looked a bit sad at that. But this was no time to be sad, they just got a new home. Better than the last one aswell!

"If you got anything to do, you can do it. We can also go shopping some new cloths for you girls tomorrow. And if there's nothing else, i'll go to sleep, good night!" And with that Naruto stripped himself of his cloths and used his sage cloak as a blanket. The girls, fortunately for Naruto, didnt look as he was stripping himself of his cloths.

**END CHAPTER. weeehw, chapter finally done, eh? Hopefully it was not to boring. Next chapter is gonna be character devolopment aswell, so we'll be seeing him interact with the girls. Also, a bit of info for Akatsuki, im not exactly sure how i will be going about it, but i know that Tobi wont excist, he is a really funny character, but unfortunately wont be including him. I can share my reasons next time, so look forwards to that (yay).**

**Im not sure how long this fanfiction will be, but hopefully it will be more than 80k(But im not really sure i will be able to write for that long, ive never written a story before, but the series is gonna be pretty awesome if i manage to not scew up the writing part, the plot is actully quite decent, if i say so myself :) It will take some unexpected turns aswell).**

**Also, i think i might release a chapter evry monday, not sure what day today is though (Ops, damn summer break!). Got any suggestions, post them! And for people wondering if im gonna unlock the girl's chakra and get them to become good ninjas, no, i wont do that. Sorry to dissapoint, its a NaruxCivie pairing. **


	6. A day with the girls

Naruto woke up to a dunce. He heard that the sound came from the girls room. Naruto got a bit worried, which surprised him, when did he grow a bond with these girls? Naruto quickly stopped thinking about it and decided to check out what the sound was. He walked to their room, he saw that Amechi was lying on the floor, he looked up at the bed.

He saw that the twins apparantly flexed(Thats a word, right?) out during their sleep, so Amechi was pushed out. Hmm, this certainly was a problem. He mused at his problem for a while, '_she will probably fall out of the bed again if i put her back_'. Naruto realized what he had to do, it brought him no joy in doing this, he would have to sacrifice his couch, and sleep on the floor, in his apartment.

With great reluctance he scooped up the scantily clothed woman in his arms bridal style, he walked slowly out of the room, sometimes sneeking peaks at her face. He had ofcourse seen females in his life, but never allowed to just stare. And don't get him wrong, he just looked/stared over at her face. It looked quite... nice, it looked so soft. His thoughts were interupted however, he had arrived at his couch. '_ohh well'_ mused Naruto, he put her down quite gently. Now because she was asleep, he thought this was a perfect opportunity to touch her face. Her skin had looked so soft before, he couldn't help it but reach out his hand over to her cheek and slowly move his fingers along. After awhile he stopped and lied down just besides the couch. Not like there was much space anywhere else, and this was as good as anyplace.

xxxx

Naruto awoke by feeling a sudden pain in his chest. His eye's popped open and he could see Amechi standing with 1 leg on his chets. '_Ok so maybe this place wasn't the best to sleep at' _thought Naruto.

Amechi simply seemed quite shocked over at seeing Naruto on the ground. She looked over at where her leg were. She let out a sudden shriek and was gonna get out of the way, but by doing so she let out all her weight on that leg, which could be verified by the grunts made by Naruto. She was finally of him.

"What the hell?!" Said Amechi while pointing at Naruto. '_The feeling mutual_' thought Naruto, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you lying there?! And why am i in this couch?!" Said Amechi, freaking out at trying to make sense of evrything. Naruto only grunted and opted to explain what happened.

"Well, you were pushed out of the bed, i carried you over to the couch, laid you out and i opted to sleep besides the couch." Said Naruto, while getting up on his legs.

"What the hell do you mean pushed out of bed?!" Why would she be pushed out of the bed by the twins.

"I dont know! Maybe my bed was just to small for you girls." Said Naruto, he didnt know why he was being interrogated. Amechi, now over her chock, started to realize what Naruto did, was actully a kind thing. He sacrificed his couch.

"Naru-kuuun thats so sweeeet!" Said Amechi as she quickly ran upto Naruto and hugged him, making his face squashed by her chest. Not that he was complaining.

This was the scene Aemi and Mey walked into. They had woken up from their shouting.

"What are you doing." Asked Aemi. Looking at the sight infront of her. Mey nodded, she would also like to know. Amechi finally let go of her hug.

"I was showing Naru-kun my gratitude." Answered Amechi, who was now looking at Aemi and Mey. The twins figured that it was gratitude over now living in Konoha. Truth be told, Aemi was also very grateful.

"I see. Naruto, did you enjoy her gratitude?" Asked Aemi, rather bluntly, while having a neutral expression. Naruto would have choked if he had been eating something at the moment.

"Ehh, i guees i did" Said Naruto, a little awkwardly, but it was a weird question, he hadn't expected a question like that.

"Hmmpf, than maybe we should show our gratitude more aswell." Said Aemi while looking over at Amechi.

"You girls dont owe me anything, i dont need gratitude." Said Naruto, trying to steer away from this topic, it was making him uneasy. And he didnt expect them to show anymore gratitude, they had said thank you's more than enough times.

"But you don't mind if we do?" Asked Mey, now getting involved in the discussion.

"I dont, but you girls shouldn't feel the need to show me anymore gratitude, you have already thanked me." Said Naruto.

"But maybe you deserve more than a thank you" Said Amechi teasingly, hugging Naruto from behind, her chest bumping and squeezing against his back while she talked. Naruto got a little embarassed, partly because what she said, and because how it felt when she rubbed him from behind, it was a tingly feeling, it felt... weird. Naruto decided he should step away from this topic.

"Lets go shopping!" Said Naruto, that's what Jiraiya said girls loved most of all in this world. A few squeels proved that theory right. But his mind started to wander, as thoughts can do quite easily. What did he love most of all in this world? He thought about it for a while, it was probably Gamakichi, and after that Jiraiya. And at the 3rd spot was Tatsu. It felt like he had known them for all his life, even if he knew that not to be true.

"Naruto..?" Asked Mey

"Naruto, wake up." Whispered Amechi right into his ear. That brought him back into life. But Naruto didnt say anything, he did some handseals and whispered something, than he slammed his hand into the ground. Too bad his apartment was so small, this smoke was gonna take quite some time to evaporate. Eventually it moved, there stood Kichi and Tatsu, before they quickly jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Yo Naruto, been quite some time, too long if you ask us." Said Gamakichi. And indeed, he had been what, 3 - 4 days without talking to them? Too long indeed!

"Sorry Kichi, Tatsu. We just walked during those days, you guys didnt miss much. I didnt wanna bore you guys." Said Naruto.

"Not like we had more fun at home..."

"Anyway, me and the girls are gonna go shopping." Said Naruto, now leading the way to the door.

It seems some people are catching onto the fact that Naruto was home, because some people started giving him the looks.

"Ohhboy, it was such a long time since i recieved these kind of stares." Said Naruto to Kichi and Tatsu. The girls were right behind him.

"Sadly they returned." Said Tatsu. The girls were feeling uneasy, some people just stared at Naruto, not even bothering to hide their feelings to him. But they knew why, and they didnt bother to bring it up. However, Mey went up to Naruto, grabbed his hand and squeezed. Naruto smiled and squeezed back. It was a really nice gesture of her thought Naruto. They didnt get to hold hands for long though, as they soon arrived at the store. The shop was quite big, lots of cloth's aswell. Naruto turned around to face the girls.

"Ok, so here's how this is gonna work. You inspect the stuff you want, you can try it out aswell, than we go and buy them. I'll be sitting on that chair over there" Said Naruto pointing over at a chair at the outskirts of the store. The girls felt bad that he would have to sit at the outskirts of the store.

"No way, your gonna tell us if it looks good, we dont wanna buy ugly clothes. And for that we need a guy's perspective." Said Amechi, quite sturdy, so not to give a chance for Naruto to argue.

"I agree Naruto, these girls needs is our perspective." Said Gamakichi, but Naruto figured what he meant_, ' he is becoming more and more like Jiraiya the older he gets. ' _thought Naruto, but he didnt blame him. They had been with Jiraiya around 5 years nearly constantly, ofcourse they picked some stupid habits up. Naruto decided to agree with Amechi and Kichi.

Naruto nodded at the two.

"call me when you need me, i'll be sitting over there." Said Naruto while walking over to that chair, which he suggested earlier. The girls only nodded and went and scavenged the store. Finally they found cloths that they were good. Mey went of to get Naruto.

"We're gonna be trying out cloths now." Said Mey to Naruto before quickly dissapearing in the direction the changing stalls were. Naruto slowly but surely made his way there. He found a seat next to the changing stalls, a few steps besides him were another guy, who looked really bored, but sometimes gave Naruto a hateful look. He was a normal looking guy, around age 20 - 25. After a while Amechi came out from her stall, clad in a long flower dress, coloured light yellow with some grey. It matched her, she was a happy and fun girl. Naruto gave a smile and a thumbs up to her. She seemed happy the dress got his approval, she quickly went to try out another dress.

Next up was Aemi, wearing a small red skirt, and a cute looking shirt, in the colour grey. Damn these girls liked the colour grey. She looked really cute actully. Naruto did the same thing to her, gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She quickly went inside again, before Naruto had a chance to see her reaction.

After that Mey emerged from her stall, which was in the middle of the other girls stalls. She was wearing a blue looking skirt, with a (can you believe it) grey top. it really looked good on her, he was glad that none of the girls like emo colours, and instead chose happy colours. He gave her a big smile and a nod. She seemed happy from his reaction, and made her way into the stall again. This cycle repeated itself 5- 7 times. Sometimes Kichi even commented on the cloths, "_thats a good loking outfit, but you should get a size smaller, this one isnt tight enough." _In the styles of that. Naruto reasured the girls they looked fine, despite the critics from Kichi.

Finally however, they were done. Naruto had counted the money it was gonna cost, he did not like to get fucked this time, he was older and wiser. He counted before hand so he wouldn't get screwed. In the counter was an older looking woman, not to happy about her job. He made his way over to her, first she put on her fake smile, than she realized who he was. A frown appeared on her face. She tripled the price. Naruto was not that surprised however, he gave her a dose of KI (Killer intent) and quickly handed her the correct amount of money before making his way to the girls. He smiled, they were looking really happy.

"Well, now then, lets go home and unpack these stuff." Said Naruto, the girls were quite eager to get home and put on their new cloths, he could tell. They kept a high pace and were smiling. They made their way home, he saved the reciete, it was a chance that shop clerk was gonna contact authorites, report a theft. He saved it as evidence.

"Hey girls, im gonna go out and train, you can go get some goods from a store, just basic stuff, i'll leave some money, it should be enough." Said Naruto while barging out the front door. It had been a long time since he had trained, he was gonna train with his Bo-staff, he had been getting a little rusty with it recently. He was gonna spar with some summoned toads, they were good sparring partners, atleast the big ones, though Kichi and Tatsu were getting stronger.

They made their way to an empty training ground, he took out his sealed Bo-staff and quickly summoned it open. There was his Bo-staff from 6 years ago, he had kept it, it was surprisingly good quality, maybe it was the best Bo-staff in the store he had bought it in. He took a sitting position and entered sage mode after a while. He did some handseals and BAM! There stood a huge purple toad, it was Tatsu's sensei, Gamaken.

"Hey there Ken-san, mind if we spar for a bit, i wanna get some practice done with my Bo-staff" Informed Naruto.

"I accept, though i am rather clumsy." Said Gamaken. Naruto started preparing for battle, Kichi and Tatsu had hopped away to the sidelines to watch the fight. Naruto suddenly starts sprinting toward Gamaken, he side steps a slash from Gamaken's weapon, he slams his Bo-staff into Gamaken's leg, but had no time for a second strike, he jumped back just as Gamaken's shield came and slammed down where he Naruto had just stood. Naruto kept sidestepping strikes from Gamaken's shield and weapon, but truth be told, he used his shield as a weapon aswell.

They kept this up for a while, Naruto had sage mode activated so the hits Gamaken managed to strike on him didnt hurt that much. And well, Naruto was quite small, he didnt manage to hurt Gamaken very much. Unfortunately, or fortunately the staff did get quite badly, it had some cracks in it.

"That was a good fight Ken-san, you can go and rest now" Said Naruto to the big toad, Gamaken just nodded and splooshed away in smoke.

"How did you do that? That was awesome!" He heard a voice from behind. He looked around to see who the voice was coming from. It was a little boy with a greyish jacket, brownish pants and a blue scarf. He looked quite young. Naruto chuckled, first time he had an admirer inside the village.

"Well, to do awesome stuff you have to be awesome yourself." Said Naruto with a huge smile.

"Ohh, thats so cool! My teacher only teaches me boring stuff. Like history of Konoha." Said the young boy.

"Ohh, your from the academy?" Asked Naruto. The boy only shook his head. Right now Gamakichi and Gamatatsu where walking towards the young boy, they planned to surprised him. Naruto saw them walking up to the boy however, but decided to play along.

"I'll start next year, its gonna be so cool! Im gonna know so many jutsu's." Said the boy while daydreaming about it. He suddenly felt two heavy weights on his shoulder, that made him stop daydreaming. He now saw two toads, but he quickly freaked out and fell backwards to hit the ground. Kichi and Tatsu had managed to jump away before anything happened to them. They now stormed in a fullburst of laughter.

"What the hell!? Are those yours?" Said Konohamaru, trying to control himself, he freaked out over two frogs.

"Well, not mine but i did summon them here. They are my... buddies." Said Naruto, who was snickering a little himself.

"They wont hurt, i think you can even pet them if you'd like" Said Naruto, teasing Kichi and Tatsu.

"OIII, were not some animal you can just pet." Said Kichi, clearly annoyed with Naruto's remark. Naruto only chuckled in response.

"Ohh man, they can speak aswel!? Thats sooo awesome!" Said Konohamaru.

"They can speak, and they are quite awesome." Admitted Naruto.

"Anyway, what's your name kid?" Asked Naruto, before he let the kid think to much.

"I am Konohamaru, im gonna be the best Ninja in the village, even stronger than grandpa!" Said Konohamaru. This kid was aiming quite high, not that he himself didnt.

"Well hi there Konohamar. Unfortunately your dreams are high, to high, because i am gonna become the best ninja in the world! And the fact that i come from the village means you can't become the best in this village." Informed Naruto as he grinned at Konohamaru. Before Konohamaru had a chance to retort naruto started speaking again.

"And by the way, what rank is your grandpa? I could probably take him on." Said Naruto confidently, and a bit of cockiness.

"Hah, no way!" Said Konohamaru as he started laughing.

"Oi, you dont believe me?! Ofcourse im better than some grandpa! Im a young man!" Said Naruto.

"My grandpa is the strongest ninja in the village! He is the hokage!" Said Konohamaru while smirking. Naruto's cockiness was suddenly gone and he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahh, then maybe i can't" Said Naruto laughing nervously, he had to change topic quick, otherwise this kid would tease him about it forever.

"So... before you said you had a teacher, how can that be if your not even in the academy yet?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, ebisu-sensei is a private teacher, since i am the 'honorable grandson' i get him as a sensei. But he is always so booring... he just teaches me this useless stuff." Said Konohamaru, clearly not amused with his sensei.

"Well Konohamaru, how would you like if i teached you my 1st ever created jutsu!" Said Naruto, clearly pumped up to be teaching that technique.

"Sugoi! Yes!" Said Konohamaru, also pumped to learn a jutsu! And so he began teaching Konhamaru "Oiroke no jutsu". The toads gave critic on what part of the female body he could do better.

"Now Konohamaru, this is a real powerful technique, don't just use it on random people, because it wont work on all people." Informed Naruto, deadly serious. Konohamaru nodded seriously aswell.

"It only works on men, perverted men, but dont worry, almost all men are perverted." Said Naruto, giving up his seriousness.

"Dont worry boss! I'll make you proud!" Said Konohamaru as he pumped his fist into the air. Naruto had been a little uneasy with Konohamaru calling him boss, but he had been real persistent in calling him that. Now they both sat on the ground, neither speaking.

"Konohamaru, are we like... you know.. friends now?" Asked Naruto, this could be his first friend inside the village, and reasonable inside his age group. Konohamaru smiled and nodded rapidly in reply. Naruto smiled aswell.

"Thats nice! Anyway, im gonna get going now, to my apartment! the girls are probably done right now aswell." Said Naruto to both the toads and Konohamaru.

"What? The girl**s**? Are you living with more than 1 girl?" Asked Konohamaru, a mixture between proudness and confusion.

"Well, i am living with 3 girls Konohamaru. Maybe i should introduce you to them sometime, im sure they'll like you. They like giving hugs aswell!" Said Naruto, trying to get Konohamaru to be excited to meet his roomates. And it worked!

"That's so cool boss! When can i meet them?!" Asked Konohamaru.

"Well, that depends, maybe if we see eachouther i can take you to my apartment. Anyway, i should probably leave now, bye!" Said Naruto as he quickly made his way back to his apartment. That Konohamaru kid really liked him. It felt good knowing that atleast somebody likes him. He makes his way up the stairs. He opens the door to his apartment and enters.

"Hey girls, what do you think we should e-" Naruto now stepped in to see dinner on the table. Apparently somebody decided to go to ichiraku's to get some ramen.

"I didn't know you girls liked it this much." Said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head. He also noted his apartment was much cleaner, hmm, perks of living together with a bunch of girls thought Naruto.

"Well, we did enjoy the ramen, but we bought it for you." Said Aemi.

"Me? Thats awesome, thanks." Said Naruto as he plopped down onto his chair. The girls did the same. There was around 8 cups of ramen, it was the takeaway cups.

"How many cups do you girls each want?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, 1 or 2 should be enough." Said the purple haired girl (Amechi). They began eating, Naruto explained how he met this boy Konohamaru, and that he teached him his legacy jutsu. He also told them he wanted the girls to meet Konohamaru sometime, they agreed. They were finally done with done with eating ramen, Naruto only ended up eating 3 cups of ramen, much to the dismay of Naruto.

"Ahh, its starting to get late, however, i do want to show you girls something, a place where i like to go." Said Naruto, and he was ofcourse talking about the hokage monument, it was nicest at night / evening. The message however made the girls quite curious.

"What kind of place is it?" Asked Mey.

"Well, its a mini surprise. It shouldn't take to long." Said Naruto and went and put on his shoes. The girls followed. They walked to under the hokage monument.

"Well, its up there. I will carry you girls, you need chakra to climb, otherwise it is gonna be climbing rocks for the next 20 minutes." Informed Naruto, he quickly went to Amechi, he scooped her up bridal style, which was not protested at all. To climb the wall however, he needed to put a bit of extra chakra, to accommodate for the added weight. But his chakra control was fine. When he went and stood horizontally on the wall, she got scared, he did not blame her, it felt weird to stand horizontally, even though he had done it alot of times before. Her grip on Naruto only tightened and she pulled her body closer the higher he got. Finally he got up.

"Amechi, its up to you where you want us all to sit, im gonna go bring up Mey now." Informed Naruto. He liked all the heads equally, all had a nice view. He went to get Mey and the same thing happened, they got scared and clinged onto him tighter. He didn't blame them. Eventually though, they were all up, sitting on the 3rd's head.

"I like to lie down here and watch the sky. Sometimes though, i just sit and watch over the village." Said Naruto, enjoying the moment, he had Amechi to his right and Mey to his left. He was sitting, the girls were leaning their head on his shoulder. It felt weirdly peaceful. Tonight the stars were shining brightly. Right over the village was the sky. Both were beatiful, the village was full of lights, making it look really nice. After a while, Naruto fell back. Revealing to the girls that Naruto was asleep.

"What the hell? He just fell sleep" Said the purple haired girl.

"Dont be so dramatic, look at him, he looks so peaceful right now" Said Mey while looking at Naruto's expression.

"I agree, he looks so peaceful, maybe we should stay here tonight?" Asked Aemi.

"What!? Stay? Its gonna get cold at night, i suggest we get back." Said Amechi.

"I agree with my sister, he looks so peaceful, besides, we can keep eachouther warm." Said Mey, as she went and lied a bit besides Naruto, she tugged his arm over her back, she lied with her head on his chest. Her head bumping up and down slowly. It felt nice.

"C'mon Ame-chan, its gonna be nice and warm." Said Aemi, trying to get Amechi to stay. She went and lied on the other side of Naruto, head on his chest, legs entertwined with his, his arm over her back, holding her close.

Amechi didn't wanna be the big scaredy cat who didn't want to sleep out, she went and lied ontop of Naruto, her ear on his chest, face in the direction of Mey. She went and reached her arms around his neck, to try to keep warm during this night. So there they lie, in the middle of the night. Using their bodyheat to warm eachouther.

**END CHAPTER**

**wheeeewh, now that's done, ohh, and i do believe i promised to tell you guys why i didnt wanna involve tobi in this story, and its all because i dont want the big war to happen, and there will be some changes to the pain arc. **

**Also, i know alot of people hate Konohamaru, but i do like him :/ **


	7. A day in Konoha

Naruto awoke with a wonderful feeling, he did not know what it was though. He felt warm inside. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing that Amechi, Aemi and mey were all lying ontop of him. So that's why he was feeling warm. '_I can't believe i feel asleep up here'_ thought Naruto. He however liked this feeling, it is so warm and nice lying here, with people hugging him. He decided to try obtain sleep again, even though he felt fine. He did never actully fall asleep, he was already well rested, its almost impossible to sleep once rested.

After a while, Naruto could hear a groan from his right. it was Aemi who was trying to get something out of her eye. When she succeded she looked up at Naruto. He gave her a smile but said nothing. She however seemed to blush a little.

"We should probably wake up the others, hmm?" Asked Naruto after a while of silence.

"Yeah." Said Aemi. She was now trying to shake Mey awake. Naruto was also shaking something, Amechi. A groan could be heard from both females. Amechi who was lying on Naruto's chest, turned her head upwards. She was now looking into Naruto's blue cerulean eyes. Naruto flashed her a grin before pushing her of him.

"Hey! I was sleeping! you can't just push me awake!" Said Amechi, who was upset about being pushed into the dirt.

"You were awake..." Said Naruto, now standing up and slapping himself to get rid of the dirt. Before Amechi could retort Mey spoke.

"Good morning!" Said Mey, now smiling. The others just nodded, but Naruto returned with a good morning.

"Ohh man, i can't believe we slept up here." Said Amechi, now looking around them.

"I liked it. It was nice up here, warm aswell." Said Naruto, now looking up into the sky, to see the weather or just looking up, nobody know(Except Naruto).

"Well Naruto, do you know why it was warm?" Asked Aemi. Naruto seemed to be in thought for a second or two.

"Hmm, because we were all together?" Asked Naruto, Aemi only nodded with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Anyway, lets get down, im starving." Said Naruto, he was getting a little bored. He quickly scooped Amechi up in his arms, surprising her. He than carried her down from the monument. He repeated the task with evry girl. Finally evrybody was down and ready to walk.

Naruto was walking with his eyes shut, hands behind his head and legs parading up and down.

"Ahh, i slept really well tonight." Spoke Naruto, while enjoying the morning.

"I bet you did, its not everybody who gets to sleep with 3 girls clinging onto you." Said Aemi, teasingly choosing her words like that.

"When you put it like that, i guees i am kinda lucky, anyway, i'll summon the toads, ever since you girls have been around, i haven't been spending time with them, so they're being a little grumpy." Said Naruto as he started to do the 5 handseals he could do in his sleep.

"Summoning jutsu" Said Naruto as he slammed his fist into the ground, and Voila! The toads jumped ontop of Naruto's shoulder before they spoke anything.

"Yo Naruto, and the girls." Spoke Gamakichi, while looking at the 3 girls and nodding once.

"Yo! we're on our way to get breakfast." Informed Naruto as he kept walking, the girls following right behind.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Asked Naruto towards the toads, making a light conversation.

"Eh fine, we were quite tired yesterday, after the hunt last night." Said Kichi.

"Ahh, the yearly hunt, so how'd it go?" Asked Naruto.

"It went well for me, got 3 blue big larvae, Tatsu only got 1, which makes me the best hunter!" Exclaimed Kichi.

"Well, it was only you two hunting..." Muttered Naruto, but Kichi heard, judging by the slap on Naruto's face, some giggling from the girls could be heard aswell.

They finally got to their apartment. Naruto opened the door and quickly strolled in. He sat down and the toads jumped onto the table to relax, and it was nice with a change of view.

"Ahh, its gonna be nice with some breakfast, what are you girls making, want me to do something?" Asked Naruto, who was quite excited to be getting breakfast.

"Well, we don't really need help, us girls are enough! We're doing some eggs, maybe some bacon if you're a good boy, are you a good boy Naruto?" Asked Amechi. Naruto knew she was toying or teasing, or whatever its called, with him, but if it meant he would get more food out of it, then he would do it.

"Im a good boy." Said Naruto. Amechi gave a smile in return, no doubt enjoying that.

"Ehh, Amechi, are we also gonna get some?" Asked Kichi, who looked eager to get some food. She looked a little surprised, but soon that emotion was over.

"Sure, we can put in some extra." Said Amechi with a smile, turning to face the two girls who had set up the ingredients and the frying pan. They made some quick plans on who would do what. Naruto was surprised they took it so seriously, maybe they were bad, so they needed the extra preparations to get it right.

"I didn't know you girls could cook, when did you learn that?" Asked Naruto, he was excited for this meal.

"We learned at the bandit gang, who do you think made the meals?" Said Amechi.

"Ehh, i didn't think you were allowed that much freedom. Anyway, are you girls any good with making food? We could always just head to ichiraku if you're not-" Naruto stopped when he saw Amechi and the girls grow a frown.

"Since you've been raised by Jiraiya, we'll not hit you on your head, but you should know never to insult a woman's cooking, next time you wont be so lucky." Said Amechi with a serious voice. '_Seems that is a tender area' _thought Naruto.

Finally breakfast was served, five plates were served, two for the toads, who got less food, much to the dismay of the toads. The girls sat and watched Naruto with a eager expression. _Cooking seems to be quite important to them. _Naruto bit in, both pieces of bacon and egg at the edge of his chopsticks, it was good, real good, infact, the only reason it didn't measure up to ichiraku was because it wasn't his favorite food, ramen. Naruto ate it with a neutral expression, he was chewing, which he did quite slowly, this was because the girls were so eager to see his reaction, it was quite funny to build up their curiousity.

Finally he was done, stil using his neutral expression, he leaned back into his chair. The tension growing by the second, he grinned.

"Ahh, that was delicious!" Said Naruto as he watched their expression, they were happy that he liked it. He began to eat more dirtier and didn't chew as much as he just threw the food in.

The three girls were all eating, the toads finished quite fast. They just extended their tongues and took all the food of the plate. They were really pleased with the food, naruto shrugged and the girls were a little shocked at the speed that they ate, or devoured.

"Naru-kun, dont eat like that." Said Amechi.

"Why not?" Asked Naruto as he continued to ravage his plate.

"Since we're gonna gonna be doing all the food work, why dont you eat more slowly?" Asked Mey. The toads scoffed. '_Why should you eat slowly? It seems like a stupid idea_.'

"That was saying it nicely, eat with manners or don't eat at all." Said Aemi, they prepared the food, they make the food rules. Naruto at this point had already ate all the food.

"EHH!? What kind of rule is that? besides, im already done." Said Naruto as he leant back in the chair and patted his stomach.

"I agree Naruto, this rule seems rather... lame." Said Kichi.

"LAME?! Who are you to decide normal manners are lame!?." Said Aemi as she stood up from her chair to get an answer, she was rather upset. Kichi had not expected that outburst, _'seems like she isn't a person to piss of.' _ Naruto at this point wanted to do something else, not just sit at a table.

"Eh, i think im gonna go out, broke my bo-staff yesterday, anyway the food was great!" Said Naruto as he stood up and began to walk to the door. He was stopped however. A pair of arms around his neck from behind.

"Now now Naru-kun, you can't just go out without a hug? We have decided to get atleast get a hug a day, ok?" Said Amechi, the other girls now got up to get their daily hug. Naruto was quite confused, whats up with these girls, they always want hugs? Amechi was now hugging him from behind, her assets pressing against Naruto's back. Mey went to the right side of Naruto, Aemi went the left. They leaned in and hugged him simultaneously. '_What's up with this tingly feeling in my belly?_' thought Naruto.

Eventually the hug stopped, Naruto was a little embarrased, which was shown by the blush on his face. The girls didn't seem to be embarrased at all.

"I dont think we'll have a problem with that." Said Naruto now with a grin. The girls seemed happy at that.

"We're gonna clean up in this apartment today, bye Naru-kun!" Said Amechi as she waved towards Naruto who was walking out the exit.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Said the sisters simultaneously. Quite cute. All 3 girls stood, holding eachouther and waving. '_They must really like eachouther, well, they have been together for a long time though._'

Naruto waved as he exited the apartment, he was now walking the street, getting the occasional dirty look. Kichi and Tatsu were discussing something, but Naruto didn't really pay them any attention. Naruto was walking towards the shinobi district, the outskirt of town. He was walking along a dirty road, when he came to a playground. He saw a girl and a boy, probably siblings. The boy was chasing the girl, who looked around 9 years old. The boy was a little younger, around 6 -7 years old. Suddenly the boy fell forward, scraping his knee against the dirty ground, he started crying into his hands. The girl came over and checked on him. She looked a little worried, maybe it was really bad? '_maybe i should go and check on him_' Thought Naruto as he began walking over to the two children, but before he could make it, a man with a walking stick came over to the two children, he was wearing a dirty looking cloak, he had a goatee on his face. He looked like a mysterious man you could find if you explored the mist in a scary movie. Naruto could also sense he had quite a large chakra pool. Despite his scary looking appearance, he was helping them, they talked, but nothing Naruto could hear from the distance. After a while Naruto got bored and began his walk again. '_Nice old man, though a bit scary looking._'

He continued walking to the shinobi district. He entered the first weapon shop he could find, it was like any shop, but instead of normal wares, it was weapons. The left of the store was shinobi cloths or appendages. The right of the store were katana's, kunai, shuriken, seals and a bunch of weapons. He looked around the store to find that he was alone, except a little girl around Naruto's age at the checkout. He decided to make his way over to her. Not like he was gonna just look around forever, no, he hated stores, they were always so boring, even weapon stores.

"Excuse me? Do have any good quality bo-staffs?" Asked Naruto.

"Bo-staffs? I can't say that we have any super good quality staffs, but we have some that should suffice for a genin level shinobi. We are mostly known for our katana's." Answered the shop clerk. '_Hmm, well, thats depressing.' _Mused Naruto.

"I see. Do you have any seal paper and ink?" Asked Naruto.

"Ohh, your a seal user? I am too! Its rare to get to see any seal users." Beamed the girl. Her good mood was infectious.

"Haha, i am. Names Uzumaki Naruto, these two are Kichi and Tatsu." Said Naruto ponting to the two toads sitting on his shoulders. The two toads did not move, she seemed to think he was relatively crazy.

"Are you studying in the academy?" Asked Naruto before she could think more on the toad subject. He was wielding his famous grin. '_this girl seems nice enough, might aswell get some aquaintances around here_'.

"Actully, i graduated a month ago. Right now im a genin! Also, how come i've never seen you before? Im sure you must have been in the academy? Also, im Tenten, nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled at her, she sure was talkative. 'A genin huh?'

"Well congratulations genin Tenten!" Said Naruto with a huge smile before he continued.

"For how come you havn't seen me? Well, i quit the academy early on, wasn't a very big fan of it. Because of that i dont have many friends around here." Said Naruto, not revealing to much.

"Hmm, but how come you know seals then?" Asked Tenten, now curious.

"Well... Books." '_Not like Jiraiya showed me evrything, he just handed me a book, told me to read it and then train on whatever seals was in it. Sure, he gave me advice but i did most on my own. Not to say he wasn't helpful, but he doesn't deserve all the credit.'_

Tenten blinked.

"But how did you gain acces to the books, you need to be ninja in order to get to look at them. Your from some kind of clan?" Asked Tenten. It didn't make sense. The toads however had been quiet over the exchange, Naruto didn't mind.

"Dont get to nosy kid, lets just drop the subject on how i came to be the awesome seal master i am today." Said Naruto, first a bit bored, but than more emotion at the end. Tenten just blinked, did he just call me a kid?! I am older than him!

"What the hell!? You just called me a kid? And ho-..."

"Stop right there, and about calling you a kid, your a kid, im a kid, so im allowed to call you a kid, okay?" Asked Naruto, enjoying the wordgame he played. Infact, the toads also thought it was funny so apparently they decided to start laughing.

Tenten froze, woaah. They were real toads, not just statues. She admitted she had been curious at first when she saw them, but then she shrugged it off. But now... The only one wielding the toad contract was Jiraiya-sama of the sannin, how come this unrespectful "Kid" was wielding the toads from the toad contract. She had heard stories of their fighting prowess in the academy.

"how?" Asked Tenten finally, in a low voice. Showing just how surprised she was. Naruto only smiled brighter if it was possible.

"Names Gamakichi, he's Gamatatsu." Said Kichi, pointing towards the other toad.

"They're my buddies, impressed? That a famous man such as i, am walking inside this very store?" Asked Naruto, 5 years with Jiraiya and he had to pick some bad habits up. The toads were used to it, they didn't mind, they were young, their minds corrupted a long time ago.

"Im not impressed!" Screamed Tenten, stil managed to get annoyed by him, even despite the fact that there was toads from the toad contract in her vicinity.

"Now now, i see your curious, normally i wouldn't care, i would actully make you more curious. But seeing as your so young and in charge of the store, why don't we make a deal?" Asked Naruto, both the toads and Tenten rose thier eyebrows at this.

"And whats the deal?" Asked Tenten after a while.

"Hmm, lets say, we have a spar, and if you win, you can get some tips from the mighty Naruto-sama!"

"And...?" Asked Tenten.

"And what?" Asked Naruto

"And if you win?!" Said Tenten, annoyed.

"Now now, having confidence issues? Maybe we should work on that. I can give you some counselling on that if i win." To say Tenten was pissed was saying it lightly. _'this guy just strolls in and says i get confidence issues?!'. _

"Ehh, just joking a little..." Said Naruto with a little chuckle to himself.

"If i win, i'll get 50 % discount on anything in the store for a year." Said Naruto finally, Tenten was shocked, did he think she was stupid?.

"Why would i do that? You got the toad summoning contract, im sure you're a good shinobi if Jiraiya-sama let you have it." Said Tenten. Apparently it wasn't widely known Naruto had the summoning contract, even though he summons them just about all the time.

"Hmm, i see your a good thinker. How about we do it like this, i get 50 % discount on evrything in this store for a year, and i'll give you some confidenc-..." Tentens eye wouldn't stop twitching.

"OUT! OUT OF THE STORE NOW!" Screamed Tenten, pissed and red from the anger and hate. Naruto moved with his shinobi speed behind Tenten and stood behind her, hands massaging her shoulders.

"Now now, lets not get angry at Naruto-S-..." She turned around and slapped him on his cheek, it turned bright red. He moved back a bit, simultaneously massaging his cheek.

"Your quite the slapper." Stated Naruto. Tenten staid silent, although inside fuming with anger. _'That creep dared massage me?!'_

"Yo kid, even though he's brash, we stil kinda want the seals." Said Kichi. She let out a warscream and tried to pull her hair out. Naruto just took out a bunch of money and laid them out on the counter, he then just went and took the stuff he desired.

"Well now that's settled, if you want any advice on being a ninja, you can call on me! But you must call me Naruto-sama!" Said Naruto before he left the store. The money Naruto left was a hefty amount, worth more than the wares he decided to take.

"Ahh, that was a fun girl to tease, dont you think?" Asked Naruto, she got angry so easily. The toads laughed when thinking about what happened.

"She sure was, blondie." Said Kichi.

"When you started massaging her!" recalled Tatsu as he started chuckling from the memory, such a brave summoner to be able to do that (Any suggestions on what personallity he should have? I can't seem to get a good one :/)

The trio made their way out of the shinobi district, they woundered what to do, maybe go explore the shinobi library, or maybe go to ichiraku's.

"Lets go explore the library, maybe they got some cool jutsu's!" Said Naruto as he made his way ontop of a roof. The journey didnt take to long though.

"Ahh, the famous konoha library." Said Naruto as he entered.

"Lets hope they got some effective jutsu's." Said Tatsu while admiring their surroundings, it was quite the library, famous across the nations for the amount of knowledge inside. It had 4 floors, first floor was for civilians and shinobi alike, it was normal information, history, research and just good literature to enjoy.

The second floor were for genin, some chakra control excersices and relatively harmless jutsu's.

The third floor were for chunin and jounin, there were C - A rank ninjutsu'. There was also taijutsu's and genjutsu's. But to look at the insides of any scrool, you had to have permission from the hokage tower, can't just let anyone have valuable techniques, even if they are chunin or jounin.

The fourth floor was strictly forbidden, there was a number of Kenjutsu's, A - S rank jutsu's. You had to have permission from the hokage himself to enter, nobody could open the fourth floor without the hokage being present, he designed the seal, only he could open it. That's what most people believed, they were fools. Ofcourse there had to be more people who could open it, what if he died?! Jiraiya was one who could also open it. The fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato was also one of the few men ever to have been able to open the door.

"Well, lets go get some crazy jutsu's!" Said Naruto as he began to run with excitement.

He quickly took out some wind jutsu's, a taijutsu move and a C rank genjutsu. Naruto did want to be able to know atleast 1 damn genjtutsu, it was embarassing to not know even 1! He had been picked on by Jiraiya all the damn time for it, Jiraiya only knew B - A rank genjutsus, the great damn Jiraiya-sama doesn't even know a C rank genjutsu, a damn loser. These thoughts were going through his head, but ofcourse it was just to blame someone for his inability to do genjutsu, but he really hoped he could atleast master a C rank genjutsu.

"I'll have these jutsu's." Said Naruto to the male librarian, who was at the counter.

"And your warrant?" Asked the male librarian, he didn't look to friendly.

"Ehh, i need a warrant?" Asked Naruto, who looked a bit surprised, he hoped he could just tell them to ask the hokage tomorrow or something, but he needed a damn warrant...

"Be right back." Was the only thing Naruto said before he shunshined right into the hokage office, scaring the chunin who was talking with the hokage.

Hiruzen only sighed when he saw Naruto emerged, scaring the chunin.

"Hi old man, i need a warrant for the library, could you get one for me?" Asked Naruto, Hiruzen rubbed his temples and mumbled something Naruto couldn't hear. He reached for a paper inside his desk. He took it out and signed it, pressed the hokage stample on it. Naruto smiled and took it, did a salute before he shunshined back to the library.

"Yo." Said Naruto as he handed him the warrant. The man looked surprised it was signed by the hokage himself. It all worked out, Naruto was feeling good. He walked out of the library, wind blowing his air. Peaceful.

Naruto found himself walking to a training ground. Weirdly enough it happened to be the one he used when he trained vs gamaken, a day or two ago.

"Ahh, lets try this [Wind release: Great storm] Jutsu." Said Naruto as he took a look inside the scroll, he was in a lotus position. The toads jumped of him.

"Blondie, we're gonna go home and train aswell." Before Naruto could even turn around and reply they dissapeared.

"Damn, gotta teach them some manners..." Mumbled Naruto as he thought about them just dissapearing. Naruto finally got to reading the scroll, apparently it was a 6 handseals jutsu, you had to have your palm on the ground the whole time the jutsu is activated. It was a simple B rank wind jutsu.

Naruto started the handseals, feeling the chakra inside of him molding with each different seal, he than slammed his hand on the ground while yelling out the jutsu (It's a must!) "Wind release: Great storm!"

It took around 2 seconds for the jutsu to start. The air around Naruto picked up, it moved faster and faster. Though it didn't affect Naruto all too much, he could see the results on the trees and ground in the near vicinity. Naruto also noticed another thing, the longer he held his palm on the ground, the faster the winds, but it also drained more. Not that a simple B rank jutsu drained alot (Relativity, look it up :)). Naruto could now hear a muffled scream, he looked around and quickly found the source. It was Konohamaru. He was lying on the ground, no doubt walked into the jutsu range. He quickly stopped before walking over to him slowly, he couldn't have gotten close, so he shouldn't really be that hurt.

"Yo little man." Greeted Naruto. The boy looked up.

"Sugoi! That technique, so cool! Whats it called?! Teach me, teach me!" Said/screamed Konohamaru, aparently excited...

"Naruto-sama only learns cool techniques." Snorted Naruto, but soon it turned into a grin and he looked back at the little guy.

"But i can't really teach you it, it requires wind elemental chakra. You probably don't have it, its quite rare." Said Naruto, looking proud.

"Uncle Asume got it aswell! Teach me something else! Please...!" Said Konohamaru, [Puppy eye no jutsu]. How could a mere human resist such eyes...

"Alright... fine." Answered Naruto, now thinking about what to teach him. '_I've already teached him my original technique... hmm, what can i possibly teach an academy student..._'

"I'll tell you what, i will teach you a kinjutsu when you are 10 years old, how's that sound?" Asked Naruto.

"What?! But thats 4 years into the future!..." Whined Konohamaru.

"Hmm, so you're 6 years old, huh?" Asked Naruto. Konohamaru only nodded, looking down, he couldn't learn that cool kinjutsu right now.

"Anyway, dont tell old man hokage or anybody about this, i don't think im supposed to teach kinjutsu to ten year olds..." Said Naruto, amused by this fact. Besides, Konohamaru is from hokage genes, ofcourse he can handle it!

"Tough i guees i should teach you something this year, huh?" Mused Naruto. Naruto recieved many eagerly nods from Konohamaru.

"Well, lets teach you [Toad art: glue no jutsu]. Alright, form these handseals." Instructed Naruto. This technique was a relatively harmless, but could be used to trap people, it was dangerous if you had a good mind. It had 3 handseals, than you shot small balls of glue from your mouth.

Naruto personally was glad to show the little guy, he spat out glue around Konohamaru's feet. Konohamaru tried to move his feet, it worked, but it was like moving through something that just wanted to resist your evry movement. It took many seconds for the guy to walk 1 step.

Naruto held up the famous handseal and yelled "KAI" And released the glue.

"OOh boss!, thats crazy awesome!" Said Konohamaru, really, really excited. Naruto didn't blame him, it was an awesome technique.

"Now you try it." Said Naruto, who made a seales kage bushin no jutsu, it stepped infront of the real Naruto. Konohamaru did the handseals and spat out 2 really small glue balls, hitting Naruto's feet. Atleast the aim was good...

"You used to little chakra, this stuff is relatively easy to move through." Said the clone. Konohamaru looked down for a brief second before he started doing the handseals again. He spat out two larger balls than before, but stil to small. The clone could stil move, though there were some resistance.

"Well, this a move you can train on, i wont always be around you know... but i hope you manage to make quite a large one, maybe one as large as the famous Naruto-sama's glue balls are." Said Naruto.

"Thanks boss! I'll work on it evryday!" Said Konohamaru, beaming with joy, this was a jutsu with so many possibilities.

"Im sure you will, if you manage to make me proud, i'll teach you another jutsu in a month or so." Said Naruto before waving goodbye and left with a shunshin.

A very happy 6 year old walked to the Sarutobi mansion this evening.

Naruto now walking the streets, it was starting to get a little late, 6 pm. He noticed he stil had the seal paper and ink in his robe. No matter, last stop, Ichiraku ramen!

Naruto entered the ramen stand with a lovingly smell in his nose. He entered to see Ayame standing behind the counter, taking care of a lonely customer at the very edge of the shop.

"Ahh, i'll get 2 bowls Nee-chan." Said Naruto, he got her attention and she immediately yelled out the orders to Teuchi, who was in the kitchen.

"So Naruto, how's it been? Where are the girls?" Asked Ayame, elbows on the counter, leaning forward to talk to Naruto.

"Well, its been good, this kid named Konohamaru and i have become friends, now i got 2 friends in this village!" Said Naruto with joy.

"And the girls are back home, cleaning or something, girl stuff you know..." Said Naruto.

"What?! You're letting them clean, because they're girls?! They're your gueest!" Said a half angry Ayame. Naruto stopped eating ramen for a moment, before he continued.

"Its not like im forcing them you know... They do that kind of stuff because they're girls. They like to cook, clean and shop clothes." Ayame bomped Naruto on the head over the counter.

"Girls dont like to clean or cook either! Well maybe cook, but they sure as hell dont like to clean! They're doing that because they care..." Said Ayame. Hmm, seems girls doesn't like to clean, one of Jiraiya's many stories was a lie.

Naruto continued eating, Ayame had gone to clean the dishes. Naruto called out a goodbye and left the money on the counter.

He left for home!

**Wheeewh (its a must to say this.), nothing really happening this chapter either. Im going to do some more of these kind of chapters before something exciting happens. And also, i suck at fighting scenes, gonna try to get better at them :) **

**Im not sure if its a good idea to start a new series, but i just got this really addicting idea, its unique, and its relatively reasonable. Its alot of fighting scenes in it, so maybe it can be a good experience. If i dont do it then i can hopefully donate the idea to somebody. Just want to say that i do read alot of FF, and school is starting to get a little hectic, so don't be to mad at me if i sometimes miss a week :) **

**Anyway, leave feedback, either via review or PM. **


	8. The incident

"Hello?" Asked Naruto as he opened the door to his apartment. He entered to see dinner on the table, with 3 girls sitting around it. He quickly opted to sit on the empty chair.

"Took you long enough..." Said Aemi in an annoyed tone.

"Well, im a busy man." Said Naruto with a grin. Aemi just scoffed. Naruto took a bit of meat on the table to his plate, the food was meat with rice, not the most creative combination but it works. (I really dont know any japanese food, sorry for this guys :/)

"Ahh, its been so boring today, we've just been sitting here for the past four hours, not really doing anything..." Complained Amechi. Naruto could relate, being bored was one of the most disgusting feelings one could have.

"Why don't you guys get a hobby?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, we could... but what could that be?..." Said Amechi while thinking, what could be a fun hobby?

"Hmm, how about gardening? Maybe baking?" Asked Naruto inbetween eating.

"That could be fun, but thats gonna cost alot of money..." Complained Aemi. Honestly Aemi thought those suggestions were really good, which was a bit surprising that he gueesed such good hobies at the first try.

"Ohh don't worry about money, those hobbies aren't very costly, if you girls are good, i'll buy the products, are you girls, good girls?" Asked Naruto, playing the wordgame Amechi played on him earlier today. The girls looked a little annoyed but answered.

"Hai... we're good girls." Naruto thought it was amazing how they all spoke exactly the same thing, and at the same time! Naruto smiled hearing their reply. He was done with his food and stood up, clasping his hands together.

"I'll leave on a mission tomorrow, been getting a little restless lately. I'll leave you girls 3000 ryos. It should be enough for food and your new hobbies. I dont know how long the mission will take, but expect atleast 2 days, okay?" Said Naruto, the girls only nodded, looking a little down.

"Ohh, and maybe you girls can go to a café and try get some friends, its not good to just have me. Im a ninja, i won't always be here." Said Naruto, he needed them to understand its good to have alot of friends, earlier today was an example of having no friends, they were bored for 4 hours straight...

"What? You mean die?" Asked Mey. Naruto only nodded, it seemed kind of obvious for Naruto that he could die, he was a ninja.

"Well, dont do dangerous missions then!" Said Aemi, like it was obvious.

"Well, than somebody else would have to. And im a pretty badass ninja, the risks are better for me, besides, the missions are mostly fighting for the good side, sometimes its worth it." Said Naruto, he knew this subject by heart, its something he had been thinking about for many years, and he stil doesn't know the correct answer, maybe there is no correct answer to this question?

Naruto went to the living room, put down his big scroll from his back, why did he have it when he was just walking around? The only good thing it was for, was for writing stuff down and teleporting to mount Myōboku, where the toads lived. Maybe a whole new outfit was in order? He have had this look for the last 2 years, maybe something cool was in order, something that was scary looking at, or maybe something people respect? He took away his robe and lied down on the coach, he was planning on waking up early to get a mission. Wounder what mission it will be?...

Time ticked and eventually he fell asleep.

xxxx

Naruto awoke with his hands around Amechi, aparently she decided to sleep in the sofa with him. '_What a good shinobi i am... Dont even wake up when she tucks my hands around her_'. If Naruto wasn't doing something important, he would have probably just stay'd in this position, but he had a job to do, and jobs he did not do just for the money, he already had enough money to live on, no, he did this job because he believed he did the right thing. He only picked jobs where the target is the bad guy, which unfortunately was quite a rare mindset nowadays, most people just grabbed a job without thinking, but maybe he shouldn't blame them? The academy banked that in their heads, "dont feel emotions"... Bullshit! Thats the most absurd thing he's ever heard. Emotions is what makes us human, not some mindless killers. Emotions are good! They remind you what's right and wrong. Well, most of the time, if they grew up properly, but that's another philosphical question, did anybody know the ideal way to grow up? Naruto certainly didn't, but believe it or not, the toads + Jiraiya makes for an awesome childhood.

A while later, around midnight, Naruto entered the hokage building, but this time he was not heading for the hokage, no, he was heading for the job section, open 24/7. Naruto knocked, he heard a "Come in", so he entered. There were 2 chunin handing out missions, they were sitting on chairs next to a big desk. Naruto went forward to one of them.

"Hey, i'd like a mission, B - A rank please." Asked Naruto. The chunin eyed Naruto scepticly.

"You don't even have a headband, im sure as hell not giving a B rank mission to a kid, who's pretending to be a ninja." Naruto was a little glad the guy had morals, but more annoyed with having to show identification.

"Hmm, well you see, i dont have to wear a head protector, im a bit of a special case, now i've explained, so just hand me a damn mission before i take one." Said Naruto while glaring at the chunin. The chunin was lost, what should he do? This kid just comes barging in and demands a mission? Well, its not like he can just leave the village without identification, so maybe it wouldn't matter what he did? The guy was lost in thought, Naruto just walked up besides him and took mission. He was heading for the exit when suddenly.

"OI! What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed the chunin, now aparently, not lost in thought anymore.

"Well, you took your sweet damn time, so i went and took a mission, got a problem with it?" Asked Naruto as he glared harder, emitting a little Killing intent. The chunin just gulped nervously and just shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Said Naruto before walking out. HAHA, that was fantastic, always fun scaring shinobi's, you'd think they are all brave people fighting for their village, but most are just pathetic people doing anything for money, even if it means murdering inoccent people. Ahh, the ninja world.

Naruto started to read the mission scroll, aparently it was a dual mission.

"_Meet at the gates 4 am_" read Naruto. The mission was about catching up to a guy who stole a bunch of money from a bank and retrieve the money, if you get the guy it was a bonus. Naruto woundered if this was a guy who was obsesed with money, or a guy who really needed it. Naruto have spent alot of time thinking about why people do certain things, such as robbery, or revenge. And sometimes you feel they are justified, but sometimes they are just crazy and obsesed with money/killing.

Naruto was now lying on a pad of grass, you could see the gates from his position, incase his partner would show up, he had summoned the gama brothers a while ago, they were a little upset at the being summoned this early, but Naruto just told them to suck it up. So right now Naruto was waiting for his partner, Kichi and Tatsu were playing tag with eachouther, jumping around the field.

Finally he saw a kunoichi at the gates, aparently waiting. Most people just passed, but if they were waiting, at this time, then its probably his partner. Naruto proceeded to walk up to this kunoichi.

"Yo lady." Said Kichi to the woman. Kichi and Tatsu were sitting at Naruto's shoulder, like always... The woman had short, spiked and violet tinted hair, a fishnet covering her body, a tan overcoat, and a small orange coloured skirt.

The woman looked confused at hearing two toads talk, but quickly shook away the surprised face.

"Hey Gaki, your the summoner?" Asked the woman.

"I am, and i believe i am your partner aswell." Spoke Naruto. The woman seemed to inspect Naruto, down to the top with her gaze.

"Nice to meet ya, names Anko." Said Anko as she headed for the two famous gate guards. Naruto went after her.

They were finally out of the pesky paper signing at the gates, now heading on the likely path their robber took.

"It seems introductions are in order, eh?" Spoke Naruto. The woman just shrugged, so naruto took that as a yes.

"Okay, lets do it likes this, say 2 things you like, and 1 thing you dislike, tell me your dreams for the future, and finally ask a question. got it?" Anko just nodded, and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto sighed, always him to start.

"Okay, well, names Uzumaki Naruto, i do enjoy having company, and ramen, or maybe jutsu's, anyway, i dislike people who hurt inoccent people. And for my dream? Hmm, i'd like to live in a house, next to a waterfall, it will be in a peaceful location. And for my questions, hmm... why are you dressed like that?" Asked Naruto. Anko had been thinking he was a relatively nice guy, but her eyebrow wouldn't stop twitching at that last remark, oh no, she would not let that slide. She moved her right arm, with speed she didn't know she possesed and slammed it into him (slow mo). He was slammed into a nearby tree, hard.

"Ahh what the fuck?!" Screamed Naruto as he finally recovered from the punch.

"Who are you to decided what i wear?!" Said Anko a little less heatedly, her anger mostly gone with that punch. Naruto massaged his cheek where he got punched.

"It was a damn question..." Muttered Naruto.

"Hmm, well i guees i can answer you gaki, its because i like to dress like this, okay?" Said Anko as she started moving ahead. Naruto after a while caught up to her.

"Start your introduction now!" Said Naruto, in a happy manner.

"Okay, well, i like dango and pointy things, dislikes are perverts." Said Anko, Naruto subconciously took a step back at that. Anko just rose an eyebrow.

"And my dream? i dont have one." Said Anko.

"Ohh come on, you got to have one!" Said Naruto, how could one just keep living without a dream, what do you strive for?!

"Not really, im a shinobi gaki, i dont really have any money." Spoke Anko, All of her ambitions or dreams required alot of money... She wasn't one to keep a pointless dream.

"Hmm, just dont go all psycho and rob a bank when you're in need of cash." Spoke Naruto, giving some advice .

"Okay, now for my question, how did you get to know Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Asked Anko, really curious about this actully.

"Haha, well, as you know, the fourth sealed the kyuubi inside me, and well, i was kinda lonely ever since, so Jiraiya came and took me as an apprentice, now i got some friends, awesme jutsu's and a legend behind my name!" Spoke Naruto proudly while doing his famous pose, which consisted of crossing his arm across his chest and looking up into the sky.

"Hah! I've never even heard of you! You're hardly a legend!" Said Anko.

"Pff, im as much a legend as the best of the best. You should know i am called a hero in Dāto No Kuni (The land of dirt), along with Ryūsa No Kuni (The land of quicksand). Now what part about me doesn't scream of legend?" Asked Naruto as he proudly continued jumping through the tree branches.

"Just because your a hero in two small countries doesn't make you a legend!" Accused Anko.

"It does!" Stated Naruto.

"Pff, to be a legend you have to do what people think is impossible. It is no easy thing to become. Infact, i dont think there's been a legend since who knows when, not even hashirama senju was a legend, and he created all of Konoha. He was said to have power to control all the tailed beast's." Spoke Anko, Naruto gulped, power to be able to control a tailed beast? Thats crazy powerful!

"Hey blondie, don't worry." Said Kichi, trying to support Naruto. Naruto wanted to be the best of the best, and besides, he is 11 years old and can give most jounin in Konoha a run for their money. Just need to keep working!

"No worries Kichi, i'll get there!" Spoke Naruto confidently. Anko just observed, the gaki got guts, he might just become a really famous ninja... he certainly could be strong enough if you give the kid a few more years.

Their little journey continued for the whole day out, no one really speaking, it wasn't really awkward, they did however get to know eachouther a little more, not anything private but enough to know what their personality is like. They eventually needed to sleep, and so they did. They set up a quick camp and went straight to sleep. Next day continued just like the day before, tree hoping. Eventually after about 5 hours of constant running, Naruto sensed something.

"Hey Anko-chan, i'm sensing a chakra signal up ahead." Spoke Naruto.

"Stop calling me that gaki!" Said Anko annoyed, but in reality, she was quite glad to be called -chan. Not that she was planning on letting him know that anytime soon.

They were coming closer and closer, Anko was able to sense him.

Finally they came upon a clearing, where the man they had been chasing for so long finally stopped, no doubt realizing he was followed, he opted for confrontation. After a moment Naruto realized this man looked familiar, but where could he have seen this man before? O.O Naruto just realized where he had seen this man, it was the man in the park yesterday!

"Hello!" Greeted Naruto, the man should have some reasons for robbing a bank, this man wasn't heartless, he helped a little child, just for a bruised knee.

"Im not very intrested in talking." Spoke the man in an old and gruffy voice.

"Now now, don't be like that, we should atleast talk before we do anything hasty, the majority of us who want to talk stretch up a hand!" Spoke Naruto in an excited and childish voice. Now Naruto stood with a hand stretched out into the sky, both toads having a hand stretched out aswell.

"Seems the majority of us want to talk, so lets talk!" Said Naruto. Anko just sighed...

"Now, lets just start out by saying that i do not believe you're a heartless person, i actully saw you yesterday helping a kid who bruised his knee, a thumbs up for that by the way." Said Naruto as he held up a thumbs up.

"And now lets hear your story why you decided to rob a bank, im sure your reason are interesting, gather around folks." Said Naruto as he sat himself down in a lotus position, he tugged Anko's sleeve to get her to sit down, she looked annoyed but did as told, this kid sure did things differently.

The man was feeling nervous, this kid, wanted him to sit down and talk why he robbed a bank of their village. A bead of sweat dropping down from his forehead, he was a decent ninja, but he was not sure he could handle two at once, but hopefully that kid wasn't very good if it came to it, maybe its the woman's apprentice. Anyway, the man decided to do as told, no need to aggrivate them.

He breated in and out, now he was gonna tell them his story.

"To tell my story, im gonna start by telling you my childhood." Said the man and recieved a nod from the youngster.

"I grew up in an orphanage, i never knew my parents, stil to this day i don't know who they were. The village was a very poor one, most people didn't care for us orphanage kids. Sadly, alot of people didn't even think we should be allowed food, "_waste of food_" they would say, but this orphanage stil stood strong, and it supported alot of kids, it was a good establishment, better than most infact, no matter the hate from the outside, it was stil a good enviroment inside, but recently, they've been having money problems, its pretty bad... And i guees you can see where this is going..." Said the man, a bit nervously at the end.

"Touching story, eh Kichi?" Spoke Naruto, after a moment of silence. The man was getting more nervous by the second, this didn't bode to well.

"That's right blondie, this guy sure is innovative, robbing a bank in Konoha of all places." Said Kichi, Naruto only nodded.

"Hmm, old man, what's your name?" Spoke Naruto. The "Old man" was sitting quite a bit away from them, so it was a bit hard to hear, but he managed.

"My name is Roshi." Said Roshi, hoping for forgiveness.

"Very well Roshi. You should know not alot of people will do what i have decided to do. Im gonna take the money you stole and let you go. Your ideas were stupid, and now its your time to think and reflect on how you can help this orphanage. Stealing is a disgraceful thing. Come up with something better." Said Naruto, signaling to Kichi with a nod at the end.

And Kichi did act on the signal. His tongue wrapped around Roshi's body in a second, the man was clearly startled, so was Anko, even though she shouldn't be, she knew of the rumours surounding the famous toad summonings. Naruto started walking towards the man, he searched his clothes and picked up a sealing scroll.

"This should be it, lets go Anko-chan!" Said Naruto as he began walkin back towards Anko, Kichi let go Roshi.

"The fuck we are! We're getting a huge bonus if we catch him!" Protested Anko.

"Now now Anko-chan-..." Started Naruto, but was unable to continue the sentence as he was violentely punched to the ground.

After being down for a couple of seconds, he looked up at Anko. Her face neutral, he opted to just stand up.

"We won't take him. We already got what we came here for." Said Naruto. Anko just scowled, this kid was good, but thinking he could order her around?!

"And what makes you think you can just order me around? We're partners here." Ordered Anko.

"Please Anko-chan? Don't you care what happens to that guy? Its not only about that guy, its about the orphanage, he affects alot of people. Your being selfish." Said Naruto, he really didn't wanna deal with this... The speech seemed to work a little, as Anko seemed confused as to what to do.

"Blondie's right. Leave him." Declared Tatsu, wanting to support Naruto.

"Thanks Tatsu! Anko-chan, i'll owe you one if you agree to let him go." Said Naruto as he hoped that would be the nail on the coffin. Anko thoughts were scurrying around, if she would agree, he would be indebted to her... and seeing as he is pretty skilled at his current age, maybe it could be a good investment towards the future?

"Deal." Said Anko. Naruto just grinned in reply. Roshi, who had been listening nervously was relieved. That a ninja would do something to help other people... for free! This boy must have been very special, ninjas were usally scummy people, who did evrything for money, assasinations, stealing, you name it.

Roshi thanked them very much and they (Naruto) said it was the least they could do, anko was stil a little upset they didn't catch him.

Kichi and Tatsu went home to mount Myōboku, it was fairly late right now, maybe 10 pm. Anko and Naruto decided to move towards konoha for a few more hours before sleeping.

xxxx

**Meanwhile in Konoha, a house in the middle of a forest.**

It was a round wooden table, four people are sitting around it. It looked to be just any house, and indeed it was, nothing was out of the ordinary inside. However, something was out of the ordinary on the outside, it was in the middle of the konoha forest. What would a house like this do in the middle of a forest? Well, why don't we listen into their conversations...

"He's been having some girls over, apparently he's a lucky kid." Said a man with a konoha forehead protector.

"Hmm, and what do we know about these girls?" Asked a man, around 40 - 50 years old, a bit of grey streaks in his hair, shoulder lenght.

"Well, i know that 2 of them are twins. They also don't really move around much, almost always in that shabby apartment." Stated the Konoha shinobi. The older man nodded while a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll do it tomorrow morning, im sure we all want to do it, so we'll split up. Toyo and Koto will take the twins, you'll take the other girl" Spoke the older man while looking at the Konoha shinobi, who looked around 30 years old, a chunin vest around his body. Overall he looked like a normal Konoha shinobi, the only thing different is the scowl always on his face.

"Hai, lets get on with it!" Said the Konoha shinobi, with a huge dark grin. Thinking about getting revenge for his suffering. He had lost alot that day, his wife and unborn baby. Now he was a shinobi, and he knew what would happen if he killed the _boy... _No, he would just have to make him suffer.

xxxx

Naruto woke up the next day, Anko was stil asleep. He yawned before finally getting out of his prone and comfortable position. He woke up Anko, much to her dismay. She was a faisty one when she was sleepy, so they ended up staying 2 hours extra just so she would stop being grumpy and be allowed to sleep. Now she was up!

'_Finally_' thought Naruto, now they could start heading home.

xxxx

**In Konoha**

Amechi stood in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal. The twins were at the table eating their breakfast, which also consisted of a bowl of cereal.

"Naruto-kun should be coming home soon." Said Mey casually as she ate.

"Hmm, maybe we should go and make a big nice meal for him to come back to?" Asked Aemi.

"Sounds like a good idea! I guees the easy way would be to make ramen, but that doesn't sound very fun..." Said Amechi as she pondered on what food to make.

"How about... ehh, we don't really know what he likes other than ramen." Said Aemi, a bit surprised.

"Hmm, how about we make a mini buffé? We can make plenty of different foods for him!" Said Mey, excited. I guees you could say she was a little unemotional towards most things in life, but she liked Naruto, aswell as Aemi and Amechi. Maybe she even liked them more than she liked herself? It was definitely possible.

"That sounds fun, besides, we got nothing else to do." Said Aemi.

"Cool, than you'll go and shop after breakfast? We don't know when he will come back, so be ready! Maybe we can even eat it at the hokage mountain. He likes that place alot." Said Amechi. The girls nodded, thinking about the good idea they came up with. Soon enough, breakfast was done, and the twins were heading out.

xxxx

This was yet another day for a certain famous shinobi, he was also praised as a genius by most of the male shinobi population. He had decided that he was gonna catch up with Naruto, they hadn't really spoken in person since Jiraiya told Naruto they wouldn't be student - teacher anymore, that didn't mean the toads didn't convey their messages though. Infact, Kichi was their messenger toad. He had put on a fee for Jiraiya though, he was to be given candy everytime he conveyed a message. And Jiraiya had to accept, not many of the toads accepted such useless summonings, just to talk casually between two persons. But it had been a while since they messaged eachouther aswell.

He started making his way through the village, Naruto lived at the very edge of the village. Jiraiya didn't like it, not one bit, it was a very scummy neighborhood. Not that he thought Naruto couldn't protect himself, but because it was a depressing to live here. To see young boys running with stolen merchendise or people with baseboll bats (gangsters). One would think in a shinobi village it would be safe, and it mostly was, but that didn't mean crimes weren't commited. Fights broke out regularly and bars didn't complain about business.

He finally made his way to Naruto's apartment but felt a chakra prescense inside, it was a weak one, not like Naruto's. He quickly upped his pace and saw the door broken down.

xxxx

**A bit earlier**

Three Konoha shinobi's could be seen with huge smirks today, it was because today they would make him suffer. If they couldn't attack him, they would hurt the people he had friendships with, unfortunately, he didn't have any friends when he was a little child. But now... now they could take revenge, to feel the relief of having hurt the beast in some way, even if it was mentally. Now they couldn't really hurt evrybody he was friends with, because he happens to be friends with some very powerful and respected shinobi's, even shinobi's they themself respected. Civilians would have to do. A voice could be heard to these 3 shinobi's, it was because they all contacted eachouther via radio.

"Toyo here, the twins are on the move." Informed Toyo, who was sitting next to Koto. They were brothers, their mother and father had been proud shinobi's of the leaf. These two however, were anything but proud of the leaf, allowing the beast training by the best ninja in the village, aside from the hokage. And for even allowing the beast to live! It was outrageous. These were the thoughts both brother were having their whole life. They were obsessed with Naruto, they didn't live their lives freely, no, they would think on how to hurt this _boy, _they had been arrested for trying to attack him at several times, not that the _boy_ had noticed, much to their dismay, they wanted him to know how much they actully hated him. His anbu's always intercepted them, they had a restraining order. Many had been thinking why the hokage just didn't finish their lifes. He had always answered by telling them they were doing alot of missions, even if D rank. Why they would be doing D ranks could be a very good question, but most in the village knew why they were always on these low ranked missions. It was because after every assasinations attempts they would get 3 months of D ranks. Now this had shut up most if not all people who woundered. But if you could penetrate the Hiruzen's mind, you would see he always spared these boys. Their parents were very reliable, polite and proud leaf shinobi's! He always woundered why they turned out the way they did.

This is also why the two boys (Around 17 age) always respected the hokage. He was a good guy, just a little mind fucked by the kyuubi.

"Good Toyo, move in. I will start to enter the apartment right now." Said The 30 year old shinboi, who had been dreaming of hurting the child for quite some time now, this was not the way he had imagined it, but if it would hurt the _boy_, then he would do it.

xxxx

And it is this scene Jiraiya of the sannin walked into. He could see the shinobi looking around. Jiraiya decided to attack this pathetic excuse of a ninja. And so he did, not that much of a challenge. jiraiya would not kill this guy, he needed answers, why would he come into Naruto's apartment? It didn't make sense. He appeared to be looking around, maybe searching for Jutsu scrolls? He suddenly heard the voice of the intruder. Who was now lying on the ground, in pain after Jiraiya's punch.

"You... why did you come, i was so close..." Whined The 30 year old, while he looked to be in pain. Another voice came, now from another room?

"Hel-..." Said Amechi as she tried to find where the voice was coming from. She looked up and saw Jiraiya standing over another ninja, who was lying on the floor, looking to be in pain. Her face came to one of surprised as the shinobi lying on the ground pulled out his Kunai and jumped at her, with what looked like his remaining strenght. She closed her eyes waiting for the kunai to finish her. She thought about Aemi, Mey and Naruto. She could feel the kunai graze her skin '_I wish i could have stayed..._' It pummeled into her stomach before it retreated back, rather hastily. It penetrated around 5 inches into the stomach. She dropped to the ground, not bothering to look up.

Jiraiya had allowed himself to be surprised for a moment, and a moment was all it took for the intruder to attack. Jiraiya felt like killing the intruder right now. He attacked the girl because of Naruto... What about the other girls?! Jiraiya felt panic surge through his body, he also had to take Amechi to the hospital. But first he had to deal with the intruder. He was now lying on the ground after another beating from Jiraiya.

"Toad art: glue no jutsu" Said Jiraiya while making handsigns, pushing alot more chakra than necessary into the technique, it would not do well if this ninja got away... He spat out a huge ball of purple substance that was sticky. it completely covered the man, making him unable to move. He quickly went ahead and uncovered his face, making him able to breath. He did all this in around 2 seconds. Now done with the task, he was faced with what to chose, go with this girl to the hospital or go look after the twins. Thoughts surging through his skull, what the fuck should i do! Amechi would bleed to death if he did nothing. He quickly decided to carry Amechi to the hospital. He scooped her up, she was to shocked at what happened to even react.

xxxx

Naruto was tree hopping besides Anko when he wrinkled his face and touched his stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Anko?

"Hmm?" Asked Naruto looking over towards Anko, "Ohh, nothing, just felt a bit weird for a moment. Lets go." Said Naruto.

Anko thought it was weird but said nothing.

(Cliché, i know :D)

xxxx

Jiraiya arrived at the hospital and quickly handed the Amechi over to the nearest doctor who looked competent. He then stormed out with a speed few could see.

He tried to look where he thought the girls might have gone to. It was a war against the clock. He tensed when he heard a loud scream from a female. It was around 2 blocks away, Jiraiya stormed towards the source. Jiraiya arrived at the scene. It was a civilian woman who was the screamer. Though she had a pretty goddamn good reason to scream. Jiraiya sighed, this was the scenario he wanted to avoid at all cost. He looked over to the two dead girls, lying in the middle of the street. They lay in a huge puddle of blood, kunai in their backs. Their face was against the ground. People were starting to come and watch the horrible scene. Ahh... people always love when something dramatic happens, but why can't they just respect dead people, instead of scurrying around them, like they are some animal, just looking at them. Jiraiya decided to seal them into sealing srolls, to atleast respect them a little, no sense in showing dead people.

After he was done a team of anbu appeared, no doubt having heard the stories.

"J-jiraiya-sama" Asked the surprised anbu's.

"Clean up this mess." Ordered Jiraiya. Though he would have felt quite happy to be bordering around with ninja he didn't have responsibility over, this was not a time he felt happy. He was just thinking about how this would go over with Naruto, that dreaded talk that was inevitebly coming... With another sigh he made his way over to the hokage office, walking slowly. No need to rush, evrything he needed to do was in order, now he could think about all that's happened. '_The twins are dead, Amechi is seriously hurt, twins were probably killed by Konoha shinobi as Amechi was attacked by a Konoha shinobi._' Thought Jiraiya bitterly. Now thinking over how Naruto will react. He finally arrived at the hokage bulding, interupting his thoughts, that was a good thing thought Jiraiya. He didn't wanna think over how Naruto would react, Kichi told him he had gotten quite the bond with them over these few days, they only spent around 10 days with eachouther, but bonds have been created over less time...

He ignored the assistant as he kept walking into the room.

xxxx

Hiruzen was doing some early paperwork, aparently a civilian fight happened at a bar last night, both were saying the other started it. Hiruzen sighed, the most powerful shinobi in the most powerful of the five villages, here, sitting and trying to solve who should get compensation over a fist fight... The door suddenly flew open. He saw Jiraiya with a serious expression. Not only did he look serious, but he entered through the door. This must be some grave news, maybe one of the five villages will attack? What kind of horrible news could be arriving, Hiruzen started getting nervous just by looking at Jiraiya, he rarely, if ever got nervous. Jiraiya would get sad sometimes, but nervous? Not even Tsunade could make him nervous! And she is scary when angry...

"Hey, we got some things to talk about." Said Jiraiya in a low and serious voice as he sat himself down on a chair.

"Do tell." Stated the hokage.

"Well, i was on my way to visit Naruto this morning." Started Jiraiya as Hiruzen nodded, thoughts spinning widely.

"And the door was busted open." Said Jiraiya. Hiruzen got a frown on his face.

"Aparently, a Konoha ninja was inside looking for something... or someone." Said Jiraiya before he was silent for a moment. "This Konoha ninja were looking for Amechi, one of the girls living with Naruto."

Hiruzen started understanding where this was going.

"I confronted him, but he managed to hurt Amechi." Said Jiraiya.

"I quickly took her to the hospital, then i went searching for the other girls." Jiraiya now took a deep breath. "The twins were dead, a kunai in their backs."

Hiruzen certainly was surprised, he at first thought his whole nations was at risk because of the nervousness of Jiraiya, but it was just two civilian girls who were dead. Hiruzen hated thinking this way, but he couldn't help it, he looked at numbers of people killed evryday. What made these two civilian girls anymore important?

"Hmm, i see... that certainly is a problem, and what happened with the shinobi you took down?" Asked Hiruzen, quite calmy. It wouldn't help if he got stressed, than he would in turn stress Jiraiya, who already looked like a wreck.

"Ohh fuck, i knew i forgot something." Said Jiraiya before he blurted out of the window, heading for the apartment.

xxxx

It didn't take to long, he carried him over his shoulder, he was completely subdued, he couldn't move a limb.

He this time entered through the window.

"Here's the scum, have him searched by ibiki himself, he might know who attacked the twins." Ordered Jiraiya. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the tone of the voice, like he was expecting Hiruzen to do as he was told. While he didn't really mind doing the things ordered, he was a little surprised.

"Certainly" Reasured Hiruzen.

"Anbu!" Called out Hiruzen. Next a few blurs came into view. Hiruzen calmly pointed to the prone man lying in the middle of the office. "Have him searched by ibiki." Ordered the hokage. He got his usual "Hai's" In reply. He calmly sat himself down in his seat to get comfortable, no need getting uncomfortable in an uncomfortable situation. Thats just all negatives... Hiruzen sighed, this sure was a complex morning.

"You told me the other girl was hurt, how hurt exactly?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I don't know, it looked fatal, ohh kami..." Whined Jiraiya...

"Calm down Jiraiya, im sure she's gonna be fine. We got alot of good medics here in Konoha, as you may know we are quite famous for it." Stated Hiruzen, trying to reasure Jiraiya that she was fine, although he was a little worried aswell, unfortunately, not for the girls sake. However rude and disgusting that thought may be, it was Naruto's mental health he was worrying about. '_Killed by a Konoha shinobi no less...' _

**Aaaaaaaand cut! **

**Okay, quite the surprising chapter, eh? How will Naruto react?! **

**Hope it wasn't to short! And btw, i just wanna point out that this wasn't some weird idea to kill of the twins, i had this planned from the beginning. **

**About shadow clone jutsu, i have decided to make it into a kinjutsu, as most Fanfics doesn't have it that way. Alot of fics make him able to do 2 000 clones, i just feel like that's unreasonable for such a powerful technique. Naruto will only be able to do around 10 of these bad boys. Sorry if you liked this technique :/ So he's not always training with this technique. **


	9. The result

Naruto arrived at the village gates, besides him was anko. Today Naruto was in a surprisingly good mood, probably because he did a good deed.

He walked up to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Yo, were done with a mission. allowed entry?" Asked Naruto politely. He hadn't bothered to summon the gama brothers today, weirdly enough, they would probably just get bored.

"Hai, and also Uzumaki-san, hokage wants you in his office." Said Izumo, who was the more serious of the two.

"Hmm, okay, wounder what this is about..." Mumbled Naruto as he began walking to the hokage office.

"Your supposed to say goodbye to your partners!" Shouted Anko towards Naruto, whom he apparently left behind, forgeting to say anything.

"Ahh, sorry Anko-chan, goodbye!" Shouted Naruto back, it seemed Anko accepted the apology, so he made his way towards his destination.

**xxxx**

Hiruzen was doing another batch up paperwork, nothing really out of the ordinary. He hears something from the window, Naruto is sitting there with a happy attittude.

"Yo, you wanted to see me?" Asked Naruto with a small grin on his face.

"I did, go ahead and call Jiraiya here, he wanted to be present during this conversation." Said Hiruzen. So Naruto summoned Kichi.

"Yo Kichi, i want you to tell Jiraiya to get over to the hokage office, ok?" instructed Naruto towards the toad.

"You got it!" Said Kichi before he dissapeared. It took a while for Jiraiya to appear in the office, around 5 minutes.

Naruto was about to greet Jiraiya when he noticed his serious attitude. '_Ohh kami, what is this about?!_'

"Greetings." Said Jiraiya as he strolled in to sit himself down.

"So whats this about?" Asked Naruto, wanting to find out.

"Have a seat." Said Hiruzen towards Naruto. This did nothing to help Naruto with his growing nervousness. But he did as told.

"Last night... your apartment was invaded." Said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded nervously.

"The supposedly robber attacked Amechi, fortunately enough, Jiraiya was coming over to check on you." Said Hiruzen, Naruto was shocked by this, a guy/girl coming in and breaking inside of his apartment? Nobody had ever done that before, they always stayed outside to demolish the outside of the apartment, occasionaly crashing a window.

"Unfortunately Amechi got hurt pretty bad before Jiraiya quickly subdued the attacker and went to get Amechi to a hospital. After he was done he started searching for the other girls, who had left a while before the incident." Said Hiruzen. Naruto was relieved the twins were not present, the attacker might have went to attack them aswell. Though he felt really bad at being away on a mission when Amechi got hurt.

"Soo... what happened next? Or is the story done? If so i'll be taking my leave to the hospital." Declared Naruto as he wanted to get to see Amechi in the hospital.

"Not exactly, the twins were found dead." Said Hiruzen, a bit to bluntly maybe... He always hated telling people that their friends are dead, but he didn't wanna sugarcoat around the subject any longer, so he decided to just blurt it out. Although there might have been a better way, he didn't have all the time in the world, cruel as it may be.

"W-wha? Why?!" Asked Naruto, confused as to who the girls might have upset, and how they managed to upset the attacker. Naruto's heart hurtand pounded at hearing that the twins were dead, they had such a terrible life already... Their life's were just getting better, and now they died. Life's not fair, not at all.

"Why? It was a way to get your attention. To hurt those you care about. But enough of tragic news, a bit of good news?" Asked Hiruzen, Naruto nodded, wanting to hear what these good news were about, what could be good about this situation, or maybe its something unrelated to this? Though Naruto didn't really cry anymore, as he had cried enough in his childhood, he did feel really bad right now. They died becuase of him, if he would have left them alone in another city or just not be friends with them here in Konoha, they would be happy and alive right now. Guilt was eating Naruto up.

"Jiraiya's subdued attacker had knowledge on two other people in the group." Stated Hiruzen, a bit glad that this may be a relief to Naruto.

"There are more in this group?" Asked Naruto, surprised at how many wanted to take part in this disturbing and unhonorable group, just to try to hurt him in some way!?

"Unfortunately, yes." Stated Hiruzen, not wanting to lie. He was a very calm person and did not get stressed easily.

"Hmm, if its nothing more than i'll take my leave." Said Naruto, who felt really uncomfortable talking about this, he just wanted to live peacefully, although it might have been foolish to just ignore your problems, Naruto didn't wanna deal with this right now, not when Amechi was in the hospital. Jiraiya apparently wanted to say something as he stopped Naruto from exiting.

"Naruto, please dont get to close to civilians, you'll live your life with worry." Pleaded Jiraiya, a bit uncharastic, but Naruto approved of the effort anyway, he only wanted to spare Naruto some grief. Although Naruto didn't really take that advice to heart, if he found a civilian girl he liked more than a friend, he would protect her. And besides, it was a long time til he was even planinng to get a girlfriend, he was just eleven right now... He would definitely be strong enough to protect the girl he liked when he was older, right?

**xxxx**

"I'd like to see a patient." Said Naruto. The nurse in the question looked at Naruto with a smile before it turned upside down.

"No." Said the Nurse sternly. Naruto was not up for this shit right now! He took as much power in his hand and punched the nurse in the jaw and sent her flying through a few walls. He looked over the counter and took the list of all the patients... He finally found the room number and went to find it before any ninjas found him. He was pretty sure punching a nurse was a pretty bad thing to do. '_Ahh, room 217._' thought Naruto before he entered room 217.

Amechi was lying there with life support and a bunch of wires connected to her. He quickly went over to her bed. He watched her for a while before he sat down.

**xxxx**

Amechi was beginning to regain consciousness. She didn't bother opening her eyes, she was in pain. After a while though, she began to get curious, she opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling, but quickly shut it to make the pain go away. '_hospital..._'

She pried her eyes open to look around the room, with varying results, however, she managed to see Naruto slumped in a chair next to her bed. He was sleeping. And snoring. '_he's always snoring when sleeping..._' thought Amechi, a bit happy and annoyed. Well, she was in pain, so she went back to sleep.

**xxxx**

Amechi now awoke, Naruto lying his head on her bed, his hand in hers. Amechi might have thought it was romantic if she wasn't in such pain, isn't she supposed to have painkillers? She suddenly heard a voice.

"Uzumaki-san, we are to escort you to the hokage." Said an Anbu. Naruto just sighed before he removed his hand from Amechi, not realizing she was awake.

**xxxx**

"Naruto, did you reall have to hit that lady?" Asked Hiruzen, clearly annoyed. He would have to punish him in some way, and some of the council men had demanded there be a meeting regarding this incident, the civilian council was also present, as it was a civilian involved. Most people if not all demanded there be some kind of punishment for punching a civilian, no matter what kind of destress they were in.

"Well, she wouldn't let me see Amechi-chan... so i punched her, i was already mad and when she said i couldn't see her i guees i just kinda... lost it." Said Naruto nervously.

"Naruto... i was in a meeting regarding this incident." Started Hiruzen. "Most in the council now thinks your a danger. They've forced me to give you surveliance for a year..." Naruto was shocked, for a whole FUCKING year?! "and 3 months D rank missions." Hiruzen winced. This was like kicking a bloody defenseless puppy.

"Wha?..." Asked Naruto. Shocked and slowly getting more and more sad he slowly realized this was really happening.

"Naruto, you have to understand, im not all supermighty, you attacked a defenseless civilian, i can't defend you against that..." Hiruzen sighed.

"I won't do those D ranks." Said Naruto sternly.

"But Na-..."

"No. i wont do it, i will leave Konoha if i am forced to do 3 months of D ranked missions. Not like i have any ties to this village anyway... besides your grandson." Said Naruto, shocking Hiruzen for a moment. He was friends with Konohamaru?

"Naruto, if you leave, i will be forced to send hunter nins after you." Said Hiruzen, informing Naruto of the risks of leaving. "However, if you want to leave i wont stop you, i just ask that you wont hate Konoha."

"how soon will you send hunter nins after me?" Asked Naruto, eager to get information on how to flee. This was a impulse decision, one he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"Usually it takes a few days, but with you, probably 2 days, max. Your a bit of a special case, your Konoha's jinchuuriki. I can however, try to send the rookies, your a kid, nobody know how strong you are. Though i ask you, try to not kill them, we are already low on ninjas in that division." Said Hiruzen. Naruto was quiet for a while, thinking on what to do.

"I'll leave after Amechi-chan is better, i kind of want to tell her evrything that's happened personally." Said Naruto. "And can i ask you of two favours?" Asked Naruto. "Depends... what are they?" Asked Hiruzen.7

"That you protect Amechi-chan, no doubt someone will try to take her life again..." Said Naruto remorsefuly, he didn't wanna hold konoha responsible, as it was just a few people. Hiruzen sighed bitterly, '_so he's developing a hatred for Konoha...i do hope you dont start to get obsessed with your hate Naruto._'

"And can i ask if i can borrow some jutsu scrolls?" Asked Naruto. Hiruzen didn't really mind, he wanted Naruto to live through this missfortunate life.

"Fine, you can take some jutsu scrolls if you promise me Naruto, that you will not start hating Konoha. Dont go down that path Naruto, many have done it before you, it doesn't end up well..." Stated Hiruzen. he wanted Naruto to live a happy life, and hate will never result in a happy life, its the worst of lifes one can live, though you don't realise it until you've gotten revenge.

"Fine fine, i dont hold grudges anyway, even though its tempting." Said Naruto, happy that he will get any jutsu scroll he wants.

"Show this note and they'll allow you to collect the jutsu scrolls." Said Hiruzen, who had been writing a note and pressed his personal stample. Naruto was planning on doing just that. He took the note and went straight to the library.

Naruto took around 30 - 40 jutsu's, he didn't really think the old man thought he would take this many, but hey, he was gonna get hunted by Konoha hunter nins, who's to say he shouldn't enjoy himself the remaining time he is here. Naruto had 2 elemental affinities, Futon (Wind) and Doton (Earth). He wasn't really that good at Doton yet, it was only recently he began to develop an affinity for Doton, maybe he should go to Iwa and steal some Doton jutsu's? Kami knows there aren't many good Doton jutsu's here in Konoha.

Anyway, he got some fire jutsu's, futon, doton and a few raiton. Even though he didn't have either fire or raiton affinities, it was good to have a few fire and raiton jutsu's. He hated water jutsu's (forgot what water is called in japanese :D), they were so boring, and felt so defensive, though he may probably regret it in the future, he didn't feel like learning and water jutsu's.

**xxxx**

Naruto finished packing his stuff from the apartment, it wasn't much stuff anyway. He also went and paid rent for the next year ahead, Amechi didn't have an income, so being a nice guy he payed for her.

**xxxx**

Naruto watched Amechi as she lay asleep in her bed. He had been sitting in this room watching her for what felt like hours, and they were probably hours. Suddenly he watched her groan and open her eyes slightly.

"Hey Amechi-chan?" Asked Naruto now standing up next to her bed. Amechi smiled slightly. "Hi Naru-kun." This made Naruto smile. They were quiet for a while.

"Alot happened when i was away..." Said Naruto as he moved his hand over to hers, grabbing it gently. "Yeah." Said Amechi weakly.

"We were lucky Jiraiya was there when he was." Stated Naruto. "otherwise you'd be no more..." Naruto mentally thanked Jiraiya, although he should probably thank him in the real world.

"The twins, they are dead." Said Naruto, he wished he wasn't so blunt about it, but he didn't wanna stall the truth. Ahh! he wasn't good at this sorta thing... '_what do i say next?!_'

"Im sorry." Said Naruto as he watched Amechi began to cry, she cried gently at first but it esculated quite fast into shrieks and shouts of despair.

**xxxx**

Naruto sighed, Amechi cried herself to sleep. Also it was getting pretty late, should he stay or go back to the apartment? Meh, he needed to release some frustrations, why not go and train?

And so he did, currently he was in his training ground. He pulled out a scroll, it was a Doton (earth) jutsu. "Doton: Chikyū dōmu no jutsu" (Earth release: earth dome) said Naruto outloud as he read the name of the technique.

'_Hmm, looks intresting, used to block attacks_.' thought Naruto as he did the required hand seals. The technique only used 2 hand seals, so it was a really good jutsu to have, good incase you're pressed on time. The earth around Naruto rose with incredible speed, building itself into a round sphere shape around Naruto. Naruto wanted to find out how hard it was, so he punched it, it broke. '_Hmm, not very strong though, but after some training it should be strong enough._' Thought Naruto as he internally sparred himself into training the technique.

Suddenly he's shinobi senses were alerted, '_behind_' thought Naruto as he just barely dodged the incoming projectile. He inspected the projectile a bit closer and noticed it was toad art, '_Jiraiya?_' Thought Naruto as he turned around to look at the attacker. "Ahh Konohamaru, you're getting a tad bit better at the technique." Called out Naruto. Konohamaru just grinned and walked up to Naruto. "Yeah, i've been training at it nonstop these last days, i even trapped my sensei with it!" Said Konohamaru excited, even though Naruto wasn't in the best of moods today, he stil managed to get infected with Konohamaru's happy mood.

"Thats cool. Konohamaru, i got something important i want to talk with you about. Sit down." Said Naruto as he plopped himself down, Konohamaru did the same. "Konohamaru, im gonna leave the village." Said Naruto, wanting to just get it out there. "What?! Naru-nii-chan why?! We've just become friends...!" Pleaded Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, its not like we wont ever meet again, i told you i'd teach you a technique on your 10th birthday. And i dont say pointless things, if i say something i'll do it!" Said Naruto, trying to bring his mood up a bit.

"Ohh and Konohamaru, don't tell anyone about me coming on your 10th birthday, i will be a hunted man here in Konoha, okay?" Asked Naruto.

"What?! Why...?"

"How about i tell you on your 10th birthday? I promise i didn't do anything crazy, just an unfortunate event." Said Naruto, a small smile on his face. Konohamaru just nodded slowly and sadly. "Anyway, how come your out here at this time? Its around 9 pm." Asked Naruto.

"Well, i sneak out at nights to train on being a ninja, like the technique you showed me." Explained Konohamaru, he didn't really get to train much, they told him he should live like a kid as long as he could, although Konohamaru wanted to become a ninja pretty badly, so he decided to practice on his own until the academy began and he would be getting trained by both private tutor and the teacher at the academy.

"I see, well, why don't we train on throwing kunai's?" Asked Naruto, Konohamaru nodded excitedly.

**xxxx**

It was morning, people were setting up their shops for the day, people were on morning walks. There were also people sitting worriedly in the hospital. Naruto was one of those people sitting worriedly in a hospital room. Suddenly Jiraiya appeared from the window.

"Hey, Naruto, have you had any plans on a funeral?" Asked Jiraiya, who plopped himself down on one of the chairs.

"I have..." Answered Naruto.

"And?! When and where?" Asked Jiraiya, who was a little annoyed at Naruto's horrible answer, it was to short.

"I want to have it before i leave. Maybe on the hokage monument?... I remember we spent the night there, it was the best night in my life..." Said Naruto while thinking about the memories from that night. Though it was a little pathetic, he really didn't have a better day in his life, he didn't train, he just hung out with the Amechi and the twins... and then how he slept so comfortably under the stars, with the warmthness of the girls, it was perfect.

Even though Jiraiya would have loved to tease Naruto about the fact that he spent the night with three girls on the hokage monument, it would have to wait, even he would feel like a scum if he brought it up right now.

"You're leaving?" Asked a meak voice from the bed. '_Amechi..._' thought Naruto as he moved to the bedside.

"I am. I dont belong here in Konoha, dont worry, i'll come and visit you evry few years." Said Naruto, now watching Amechi as she reacted to his words, she seemed to understand why he had to leave.

"And if i stay here, you'll probably get hurt again. Its better if people think i dont like you anymore..." Said Naruto a little bitterly. It was sad he had to leave her, after all she'd been through.

"Naruto's right, it would be best if he moved away from here." Stated Jiraiya as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Also, i paid rent for our apartment, you can live there for free, it lasts around a year, then you have to pay yourself." Said Naruto, he recieved a sad nod from Amechi.

**xxxx**

**Later that evening**

Three figures stood atop the hokage monument, the sky was pouring down, almost as if it could sense the grief present. Naruto stood holding Amechi, hand in hand. Jiraiya was having a hand on Naruto's shoulder, to show support.

They had buried the twins and planted two tombstones on the side of the hokage monument, it wasn't very visible unless you knew what you were looking for.

"I... i knew them for so long... When you were out on a mission, we were planning on making a big meal for you... A-and eating it up here..." Said Amechi trying to stop the tears from falling, though no succes. Naruto didn't cry, just let a few drops fall from his eyes, it wasn't much but Naruto rarely cried if ever. Jiraiya didn't cry, he didn't have a relationship with the girls, though he was always a little sad when people died. He was mostly here to support Amechi and Naruto. Naruto blamed himself partially, he should have known people would take advantage of his friends. They did all this just to hurt him?! Kill inoccent people just to try to hurt him, how far they are willing to go... It's despressing, how much they must hate him to do all this.

Naruto tugged Amechi's hand making her turn to face him, he pulled her up in a hug. He whispered into her ear, "Im sorry for everything." And before she had a chance to respond he was gone. Jiraiya said goodbye and went wherever he went. She was now sitting next to the tombstone, crying, all alone. Now she was all alone. No friends.

**xxxx**

Naruto managed to sneak past the guards thanks to Jiraiya's Tōton no jutsu (Transparent escape technique). It was stil raining, Naruto have been sprinting for around 2 - 3 hours now, he was getting sleepy. He quickly summoned a toad, Goro. He hoped he could get some sleep while stil moving.

"Hey Goro, mind if i take a ride on you while i sleep? I need to get away from here." Asked Naruto, he was standing ontop of Goro, the normal looking toad, he had no weird features about him, besides how large he was.

"Sure thing Naruto, just get comfortable." Said Goro as he started jumping away in a random direction. Naruto didn't really think about where he should go, his plan was just get away from here. They would no doubt try to take back their jinchuuriki. Well, not if Naruto could have any say in it!

xxxx

Naruto had managed to get some sleep yesterday, he feared he wouldn't be able to sleep because of all that's happened, but was happily surprised as sleep took him in relatively easy.

Right now he was having a bit of small talk with Goro. Goro wasn't the most easy toad to talk to, he was a bit awkard, but very polite. But Naruto managed.

"Hey Goro, go over there." Said Naruto pointing towards a small harbor. The toad did as told and finally they were at the harbor. Goro dispelled and Naruto was on his own. He walked around trying to find a fairy that would go over the water, he heard there was an island there. He looked around town before he entered a small shop. He walked up to the counter.

"Hey, i was woundering if there's a fairy around here?" Asked Naruto, the man on the other side of the counter was an old man, with a small goatee.

"Id recommened you not to cross this water boy, dangers lurk ahead." Said the man in a voice that just screamed old. '_Dangers?_'

"What kind of dangers?" Asked Naruto, wanting to find out more.

"Listen here, you seem to be a good kid, that's why i wont tell you what's the danger. Something tells me you'll go investigate..." Said the man while inspecting Naruto.

"So what if i will? I can take care of myself, just tell me if there's a fairy?!"

"Because of the danger ahead, few are willing to go over there, your best shot is a private boat owner." Said the man finally, Naruto thanked the old man and went on to find a boat owner. It took a few tries but finally he managed to find a woman, who looked to be around 30. She was willing to go to the other side if she got money, quite alot of it. Naruto was a bit hesitant but did as told. Apparently her name was Keri, she was in desperate need of money. He got on her old wooden boat, he found a small whole and quickly fixed it with a small Doton jutsu. After that he turned around and sat down next to Keri.

"So, keri, do you know what this danger is on the other side?" Asked Naruto, making small talk, although he was quite curious about this danger.

"I know alot about it, unfortunately..." Said Keri. "The island got overthrown a few years back, its getting worse every year. Apparently a rich guy is at fault, he is controlling the country's import and export, he is getting plenty of money out of it, but the villagers are piss poor. Thats what this whole danger is about, go against him and you die. But evrybody needs food, and to get food you have to go through his taxes." Finished Keri.

'_Hmm, quite some story, im surprised no shinobi's have gotten involved yet._'

"Keri, you've been affected by this guy?" Asked Naruto. A bit curious.

"Indeed, my husband was one of the few that tried to fight against Gato, he died ofcourse, and that left me with my daughter to raise, alone..." Said Keri, trailing of at the end.

"Im sorry..." Said Naruto, trying to show his support.

"No worries, you're not responible!" Said Keri, quite glad to show Naruto she wasn't depressed over him, she was glad he died in a way that few men could ever, died a hero, died for something they believed in.

They traveled for around half an hour, and finally they arrived. Naruto said his goodbye and went strolling to the city. She had talked about a rebelion, which consisted of a bunch of workers trying to build a bridge. Now he didn't really wanna get involved with something like this when he was a hunted man, but walking through the streets, seeing the despair of the people, how could he do anything but help? To ignore something like this?

He went and asked around where to contact the bridge builders. But people were really tight lipped about it. It eventually came down to Naruto listening in to conversations when he finally overheard the name Tazuna as the leader. Now the only problem was finding this Tazuna... He asked around a bit more but found that people wouldn't tell him. He finally decided to henge into a normal looking young man, he had spiky black hair, a normal looking grey shirt and some bluish pants. He went up to a store with an old lady standing at the counter.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Tazuna lives? I kinda need to talk to him about." Said Naruto, pretending to be embarrased. He was hoping to fool this old lady. The lady seemed to hesitate a bit but she spilled the beans. It lay on the outskirts of town, she also pointed the direction so he hoped it would prove to be correct.

He proceded to walk towards the house he had been looking for, he had transformed back to his normal self, he wasn't one to hide his appearance, although he maybe should as he is a hunted man... He knocked on the old looking door. The house was made of wood, a nearby water source next to the house.

The door opened up to reveal an old looking man with a goatee. He wore a towel around his neck. Some old looking glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose aswell.

"What'ya want kid?" Asked the old man, annoyed. Naruto was also annoyed, but at the fact that he was annoyed.

"Well, i've heard your building a bridge, maybe i can be of assistance." Said Naruto, figuring this man is Tazuna. Naruto was a very polite person when he wanted to be. This could be a chance to help alot of people, so he decided to be polite for a change.

"I doubt you'd be able to help, bridge building is heavy work." Stated the man talking to Naruto. "Nonsense." Said Naruto with a happy expression. The man pondered over this for a while.

"Well, you seem to be quite stubborn, i guees there is something you could do. Be a lookout for bandits, all you have to do is run and warn us. It doesn't require any heavy lifting unlike bridge building, though are you fast enough for it?" Asked the man, inspecting Naruto, scanning him up and down.

"No worries old man, im pretty fast! Though i dont have anywhere to live, mind if i stay here? I'll pay for my own food ." Said Naruto, hoping to be able to stay here. Tazuna wouldn't have let this kid stay in his house, most kids in the village were orphans or super poor, they'd steal to survive. And even though Tazuna felt quite bad, he couldn't just give away food, he and his family was hard pressed as it was already. But this kid sure wasn't dressed cheaply, and he didn't look to be from around here.

"Sure, names Tazuna." Said Tazuna, while reaching out with his hand. Naruto reached out with his own and shook it. "My names Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Said Naruto happily as he entered the home. He didn't need people to find out he was a Namikaze, he was already hunted by Konoha, no need to get hunted by Iwa aswell, they would no doubt try to send one of their best to eleminate him, and Naruto doubted he was stronger than the more powerful ninjas of that village. If Naruto had to guees, he would probably say he is a B - A rank ninja, but Naruto didn't really fear alot of things, if worst come to worst, he could active a seal on the scroll, which was located on his back. It allowed Jiraiya to be summoned to himself, one of the very cool features when becoming a sage, you can summon the people who owned this scroll, which was only Jiraiya and himself, as you had to be a sage to get this scroll. That's not to say he would summon Jiraiya often, if ever. He was only allowed to summon Jiraiya if his life was in danger, otherwise he'd get punished. It wasn't Jiraiya that would punish him, although he would probably punish him aswell... No, it was the toads, to teleport a person to oneself required alot of chakra, and it wasn't Naruto's chakra it took of, it was the toads in mount Myōboku, and they weren't happy when people took their chakra. Naruto remember when he just become a sage and tested out the feature, the toads were grumpy at him for weeks... The teleportation worked in the same way reverse summons worked. Basically, you activated the seal, Jiraiya gets summond to mount Myōboku, than Naruto summons Jiraiya from mount Myōboku to himself. It took around 5 seconds for the person to be summoned.

The home was very japanese fashioned, there was a kitchen, a livingroom and a bathroom. There were also a path that probably led to more rooms that Naruto couldn't see from where he had just entered, probably the bedrooms thought Naruto.

Tazuna walked past Naruto and motioned for him to follow him. They went to the kitchen, there was an older woman in there aswell, who looked around 25 - 35 years old, she didn't look to shabby. '_Tazuna scored well..._' Thought Naruto with a hint of perversion. Naruto sat down on a chair, opposite to Tazuna. The table was like any other table, rectangle shaped, made of wood.

"Hi there." Said Naruto towards the woman, who got startled and a spoon she was currently washing got dropped, she turned around and looked towards a young boy with blone hair. She looked over to Tazuna with a glare that just said '_Explain!_'. He laughed nervously, "Tsunami-chan, this young boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be living here for a while." Explained Tazuna.

"You can't just let young kids into our house, they steal, you know how they are!" Said Tsunami, accusing Tazuna of foolishness. Although he had been having similar thoughts, he mentally groaned, '_woman..._'

"I can assure you Tsunami-san, i am pretty well of already, i got no reason to steal." Said Naruto, hoping to difuse anymore arguments that he would steal from them. However... Tsunami was unfazed, she scoffed quite loudly. "Isn't that what they all say?" Asked Tsunami as she glared at Naruto.

"Hmm, Im a shinobi. If i wanted to steal i would have done so already." Explained Naruto. Tazuna's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but Tsunami just frowned, a kid like him being a shinobi?

"I dont believe you." Stated Tsunami coldly, while looking at Naruto.

"ah... would you believe me if i did this?!" Asked Naruto happily as he bit his thumb and did the summoning handsigns and slammed them into the ground, and whoops came Kichi. The toad happily jumped ontop of Naruto's right shoulder before saying his familiar, "Yo blondie, its been a long time, what's happened?"

Tazuna and Tsunami eyes got widened, a talking toad?! They had heard stories of ninjas with talking animals.

"Hey Kichi, just needed to prove that im a shinobi, but why dont you stay? Anyway, i'll introduce you, This is Gamakichi, he's been a loyal friends for many years." Said Naruto pointing to the toad on his shoulder, but with more thought it might have been pointless... ohwell.

"And Kichi, this is Tsunami-san" Said Naruto pointing to the female in the room. "And this over here is old man Tazuna."

Tazuna got quite annoyed, they hadn't even known eachouther for more than a minute and he already calls him "Old man Tazuna". He sighed...

"Nice to meet you... K-kichi." Said Tsunami, a bit uneasy at addresing a toad. "Im sorry i distrusted you Uzumaki-san." Said Tsunami hastily after, making a slight bow to Naruto. She was usually a kind woman, but she had seen to many kids stealing these days, she got suspicious to easily.

"Ahh, such formalities..." Said Naruto while smiling fondly. "You can just call me Naruto." instructed Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Ahh Naruto, why don't we got to know eachouther a little?" Asked Tazuna. Naruto thought it was a great idea, although he was unsure if he should reveal that he is a nuke-nin, they may have trouble trusting him if he did.

"Sounds great!" Declared Naruto, and Kichi agreed, although he was quite confused as to where he was. Naruto would have to explain, also, why was he's skin feeling itchy?

**Aaaand cut. Wheeewh, this is around the lenght the normal chapter will be. Why? Because i wont get stressed or depressed when writing chapters in this kind of lenght, this wont be to hard to write each week, its only 4 - 5k words (I think). **

**Anyway, this is wave arc! And you guys might have noticed i don't explain details as much as other people do on this site, it is not because im incompetent, i find it annoying both to write and read. You dont need to explain evry singel detail on the house he enters, neither a girl he talks to briefly. Although i explain briefly, its kind of fun to experience and build up the images yourself (My personal opinion, i get dissapointed when i read a book and then look at the movie). **

**And will Naruto call himself Naruto Namikaze? Meh, i dont really mind either way, its up to you guys! **

**I do dislike harems, which might be weird coming from me (Thinking about the twins and Amechi.), but i will defintely pair him up with a girl to be with! Suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. **


	10. Yogo introduced!

"Feel free to join us, i was just about to share a story from me and my godfather." Said Naruto with a smile towards the newcomer. Inari had just walked down to see why his mother and grandpa where talking so much. He however had not expected to find a kid talking with them, but after hearing a little he decided to show himself, the kid seemed friendly enough, and he might aswell ask what he was doing here! However he got invited to sit and he didn't mind listening.

"_Anyway, so we finally arrived at the Daimyo's capital, we were showed the mansion, and i see this girl, around my age, with a bunch of guards, and if you knew me you'd know it was trouble. So being the man i am, i took out a bunch of water ballons filled with paint, dont ask why i was equipped with it. I threw a ballon at her and with my legendary prowess in speed, i moved to the other side to avoid suspicion of me. She screamed and the guards were all like 'Who thew that!'. But it didn't stop there as i summoned my friend Tatsu, he quickly hopped to the other side of the big room. I took another balllon, filled with orange paint, and threw it straight at her face. directly after i did that Tatsu fired of a stream of water, washing her whole body in water. Anyway, i got a bit of scolding, but the daimyo was quite fond of my godfather, so i didn't get any hard punishments. We spent some time there and i eventually got to know the girl with the guards, apparently her name was Naemi and was the granddaughter of the daimyo, we actully become friends after some time, she was still pretty angry but she opened up to me because i didn't respect her like evrybody else." _Finished Naruto, and the family was pretty was pretty awed at how Naruto knew so many powerful people. He also threw paint at the Daimyo's granddaughter, it would be certain death for anybody else to do that.

"So, why don't the old man tell some stories? Im sure you got some pretty good ones, thinking about your age." Said Naruto with a wink as he loved teasing people over their age. And Tazuna got pretty annoyed with it, that only motivated Naruto. Inari laughed at Naruto's lack of respect, both from the previous story and insulting his grandpa's age. This made both Tsunami and Tazuna surprised, borderline shocked. He never laughed, never, not since that incident. Naruto however was oblivious to this and grinned at Inari.

"So what's your name little guy?" Asked Naruto to Inari, who had yet to reveal his name.

"Inari." Introduced Inari with a smile.

"Well Inari, you seem like a good kid, want to see something awesome before we hear a story from your old man?" Asked Naruto, knowing how to awe young boys who didn't know about ninjas. Inari smiled and nodded repeatedly. Naruto brought Inari outside, and proceeded to walk on the water. Now this wouldn't be very surprising to most people, even most civilians knew about ninjas ability to walk on water. However, this was a young boy living in a isolated area, and it showed as Inari got shocked and awed at the same time.

"Haha, pretty cool huh?" Asked Naruto with a huge grin. Not thinking about the twins or Amechi at all right now.

"Thats sooo cool!" Said Inari enthusiasticly (Can't spell.. :X)

"Its cool because im a cool person." Said Naruto with a cocky grin, a bit of pride swelling up in his chest. They finally went inside to listen to a story from the old man, it wasn't nearly as interesting as Naruto's story but it was decent for a civilian. Aparently it was a pretty well known thief who had bought an axe to cut some trees outside his house. He messed up somehow and his house got split in half. Inari and Naruto laughed while Tsunami smiled and chuckled. After getting aquainted, Inari got awed at Naruto and looked up to him. They finally got to sleep, Naruto sleeping on the couch.

**xxxx**

Naruto woke up to the annoying sound of someone eating on a plate. Though it shouldn't be very annoying, it was when you woke up by it. He groaned and finally sat up, reflecting on several thoughts, 'whats up with that sound? Where should i get food? Who is in the kitchen.' Deciding to find out, he walked to the kitchen, where he found both Tazuna and Tsunami, Tazuna eating breakfast while Tsunami where making some kind of food.

"Goodmorning, you're up early, a bit to early..." Said Naruto as he plopped himself down on a chair next to Tazuna.

"Goodmorning, sleep well?" Asked Tsunami.

"I did, but i woke up badly..." Whined Naruto. Though Tazuna knew it was probably him that woke Naruto up, he wouldn't give out a sorry. Naruto called him old, and Tazuna was only 56! Not old, just experienced. Though it was only a little friendly teasing.

"Ready for work today?" Asked Tazuna as he bit into a bit of breakfast, eggs and some kind of vegetable. Naruto only shrugged to the question, he didn't really think of this as work, only helping out.

"Well you better, you gotta be on alert, most of our lives are in your hands." Said Tazuna seriously as he only got a shrug of Naruto before. Naruto didn't think he would gonna have to work that hard, bandits were easy to deal with, no matter how many. A fire jutsu would deal with most, and if there were any good enough to dodge that then he would personally deal with them.

"Fine fine, a shinobi is always on alert." Said Naruto flawlessly as he had been taught that by Jiraiya, alot of times.

"Good, and lets hope your skilled for your age, we have actully been thinking about hiring shinobi from either Konoha, Kumo or Kiri, but Kiri seems to be of limits, due to the civil war." Said Tazuna as he got up from his seat and wandered to put on his hat, which he apparently wears whenever he goes outside.

"Well, i am pretty decent, you shouldn't be in need of more ninjas just to battle bandits." Declared Naruto as he followed Tazuna.

"Well, we already have one a shinobi hired, and from what he tells us, Gato is hiring stronger and stronger bandits, last time he actully had to battle a ninja." Explained Tazuna as they finally said their goodbyes to Tsunami and went on their way to the bridge. When they arrived Naruto saw many workers, appearances were totally random. Some were young, some old, some even women! Though they all had something incommon, being poor. They all wanted to get through these troubling times, to stop this Gato from reigning the country.

Tazuna pointed the direction where the other ninja was calmly patrolling. Naruto said goodbye and went to find this ninja. '_wounder how good he is?_' thought Naruto while he walked.

**xxxx**

Naruto finally found this ninja, he was rank chunin, coming from Konoha. He had black straight hair, hanging down to his back. He looked to be around 15ish. Normal shinobi outfit were being used aswell.

"Hello, i am your partner as of today." Said Naruto as he greeted the boy. The boy was startled as he hadn't sensed Naruto's presence. The boy looked at Naruto, down and up. Though he wouldn't work with civilians, he doubted this kid was a civilian, as he had managed to get to close for comfort without being noticed, and he was even looking to find a chakra signal!

"Hello." Said The boy, a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourself? My names Naruto, yours?" Asked Naruto, not really wanting to reveal his last name, as this guy might have a problem with '_the demon boy_'.

"Greetings Naruto-san, i am called yogo, no last name either." Said Yogo, who must have thought Naruto was also an orphan without a last name.

"Why don't we take a walk while we talk? Oh and no need for "san", just call me Naruto." Said Naruto gladly. He wanted to not stand stil when talking, after all, they had a _job _to do_._ Although Naruto could probably enter sage mode and sense the surroundings, he didn't feel like giving up his abilities to this ninja, even if he was supposedly the _friendly. _But that could easily change, as he was a missing nin. And even if this chunin knew Naruto could enter sage mode, few things if any would change. Its the principle that was spiked into Naruto to not show your abilities for most people, if not any and all people.

The boy nodded and they procedded to walk in a slow pace, patrolling a small area around where the workers were working...

"So tell me, why are you a ninja? Like it? Money problems? Women? Saving people?" Asked Naruto, curious about his answer.

"Money, i wouldn't do this for free." Said the boy smiling while giving a small and soft elbow to Naruto's stomach, or chest as Naruto was so short. Naruto was quite glad, he seemed like a kind and normal shinobi, although he didn't do his shinobi duties out of good thought, he didn't expect most to do that. And just because you got your priorities wrong doesn't mean your bad. Actully who's to say Naruto got better priorities than others? These men who care about money might have some nobel cause to want money? Like caring for their loves ones.

"I see, so tell me, Tazuna mentioned you actully fought a shinobi, what skill level was he?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, i'd say around genin - low chunin. He was the leader of their little bandit group. Apparently another missing nin from Kiri, kami knows they got problems down there..." Said Yogo, thinking of the recent upsurge of missing nin from Kiri.

"I see, how long ago was this?" Asked Naruto. Yogo struck a thinking pose. "I'd say around a week ago. I haven't had any company since." Said Yogo playfully.

"I guees this Gato man will just send better quality bandits or shinobi. It shouldn't be to hard, but we should be alert." Said Naruto, mostly because Yogo's attention span was horrible. He hardly paid attention to the surroundings. He himself was fine, but why not help a fellow shinobi when possible?

**xxxx**

2 days have passed, it was the same rutine everyday, go to _work, _talk with Yogo, who he had actully become friends with. He was a good and easy person to talk to about, although Naruto hadn't shared any of his stories, not wanting to reveal himself. And after work was done go hang out with Inari, who really got attached to Naruto.

So when Naruto was on the job, walking besides Yogo, and he suddenly sensed a chakra signal, he was very surprised.

"Yogo, get ready." Whispered Naruto, yogo nodded and his hands got a little closer to his kunai holder, he also got a little tense. Real ninja fights were nothing like spars, they were deadly, and rank doesn't matter, you get nervous over real ninja fights, a chunin could take down a jounin with the element of surprise. Being nervous was a survival instinct, it makes you aware, it makes you pay attention to the things that would go unnoticed. Although to much and it can cloud your judgement.

The duo continued to walk through the woods. Naruto was by no means a sensor nin, but he could sense 2 low chakra sources heading their way.

There now came running two nins towards them. One was clad in a cape. The other nin had 2 horns connected to his headband, a missing nin from kiri. You'd also see both had a big chain connected to eachouther, via a big gauntlet both wore on their hands. Cape guy had it connected to his left fist, 2 horns had it on his right.

The nins simultaneously fired out a chain, aiming to capture both Naruto and Yogo. Naruto ofcourse not only saw them, but heard the chains rastling, Yogo also seemed to pick up on this as they both quickly dived out of the way, luckily, they jumped in the same direction. Otherwise Yogo might have gotten hurt, he was a chunin, but they had no idea on the others skill level, they could very well be jounin skilled.

Naruto and Yogo is hiding behind a tree. Naruto quickly took a second to note where the ninjas was. After the task was done he did five handsigns in rapid succesion. He then uncovered from the tree to shoot the jutsu. "Fūton: Daitoppa" yelled Naruto as took aim towards the nin running towards him and Yogo. He hit both as they was blown away, they flew away a quite far, alongside the trees that got blown over.

"Woah, the hell man?! You just blew away several trees aswell." Said the man awed as he patted Naruto on the back. Naruto only smiled as he and Yogo walked towards where the assualters were lying. Unfortunately, they wouldn't stay down for long as they rushed to both Naruto and Yogo to fight in Taijutsu. Fortunately they weren't jounin skilled as both Naruto and Yogo managed to come out ontop. Naruto killed the cape wearing nin, Yogo managed to pierce the 2 horned ninja in the throat by a kunai. At the end Yogo was breathing, exhausted. These nin were good, almost as good as Yogo, though he came out ontop, he got several cuts and bruises from his opponent. Naruto though came out unscaped, it wasn't really all that impressive, as he had spent 5 years with tutelage from one of the best nins in the world.

"Woah man, you're probably stronger than most of the jounins back in my village! Maybe you'd like to come to Konoha after this mission is completed?" Asked Yogo excited, it was quite rare, if not extremely rare to find this skill in nin without an affiliation to a village. And a boy of 11 no less! Though he had already asked the kid, he was good at pestering people, if one could make this kid join Konoha, it was gonna be him! Naruto however just snorted.

"No." Answered Naruto simplisticly. He didn't wanna deal with Yogo's pestering. When the thought of Konoha crossed his mind, he began thinking about those Hunter nins that were supposed to come after him. They sure are taking their sweet time mused Naruto... Maybe they didn't know where he went? Hiruzen said they were rookies, but they should have been able to follow the trails a big toad left. Goro made huge imprints into the earth. But maybe they weren't fast enough? They should come today or tomorrow. '_Lets just hope Yogo doesn't see them, then he's gonna probably try to arrest me or do something impulsive..._'

"So Yogo, another succesful fight for you, huh?" Asked Naruto, smiling towards the now sitting Yogo. Naruto also plopped himself down.

"Yeah... Although im not sure i will be able to handle the next wave of enemies. They're just getting stronger and stronger. These guys were probably chunin." Said Yogo while doing handgestures to show how good they were. Which resulted in him just waving his hands around.

"Your right, but if we work together, no enemy will be able to stand a chance!" Declared Naruto, "Unless they're better than us!" Finished Naruto, altough maybe he shouldn't have said that. Now Yogo got a bit more depressed.

"Cheer up Yogo, im sure we'll be able to handle the enemies. You aren't chunin for nothing!" Said Naruto, hoping to make Yogo a bit happier. Yogo was a normal happy guy, which was rare in ninjas, so ofcourse Naruto wanted to preserve that happy attitude! But he occasionaly got depressed, not that Naruto could blame him, as he also got depressed occasionaly, but Yogo was born to be a happy guy! He can't just go and be unhappy, it doesn't suite him!

It seems Naruto's attempt was atleast partially succesful as Yogo managed to chuckle a little. '_Naruto always so happy..._'

"Hey Yogo, lie down for a moment." Said Naruto as he moved over to Yogo. Yogo did as told, Naruto put his hands over Yogo's wounds. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Yogo was baffled, his wounds were healing, you could see the wounds closing slowly but surely.

"I didn't know you were such a good ninja, you know almost evrything!" Exclaimed Yogo happily, who knew such a kid would know medical ninjutsu. Naruto not wanting to reveal his sage mode just nodded towards his words with a smile. Though he liked getting praised, he actully didn't like Yogo praising him, it could change Yogo. He was such a chill guy right now, if he starts praising Naruto it could or maybe would change. Naruto didn't really wanna risk it, Yogo was his friend, although Yogo didn't know alot about Naruto, and Naruto didn't want Yogo to find out alot about him. It could ruin their little friendship, no matter how short it may last.

"You want to go rest? I can show you where i live..." Asked Naruto, Yogo lived in the wild while he was here on this mission, Naruto had requested Yogo to move in several times, but always got shot down, "_Nature is enough, it is a pleasant way to live_" Yogo always said. Though Naruto didn't really agree. A house was way more pleasant.

"Though i would most likely say no to that, right now i kind of want to rest..." Admitted Yogo a bit embarrased. Naruto only grinned in response, it was always so fun to see Yogo embarrased.

"Well lets go!" Exlaimed Naruto excitedly. Maybe he could convince Yogo to stay when he realizes how nice it is to live in a house!

And so they did. No worries were spent, they shared a few laughs on the way back and generally Naruto realized Yogo was such a good friend to have, if Naruto's life had been different they may have become best friends, also if they were the same age. But one thing Naruto loved about ninjas, they didn't care about age. Old enough to kill, old enough to do anything! That was what most ninjas believed in, and Naruto loved that rule, as he was a minor, so this mindset meant he could do certain things. Such as drink, gamble and do other activities that requires you to be a certain age... Not that Naruto did either of those things, but it felt good knowing he could it!

"I'll go back and guard, see ya later!" Exclaimed Naruto as he began to run back to the bridge. Though it may have been foolish to leave the bridge workers alone for this short amount of time, he wanted Yogo to be able to find the house.

On the return Naruto was surprised to find three Shinobi with Anbu masks, altough their animals were made of the colour blue instead of the normal Anbu colour. '_Hunter nins..._' Thought Naruto grimly. Naruto did the shadow clone hand sign a shadow clones popped up behind him. It ran backwards from Naruto and seated himself in a meditating position. Naruto didn't wanna risk going easy on these hunter nins, altough they were rookies, that much was obvious, as they hadn't sensed Naruto. They were standing around the two ninjas Naruto and Yogo fought before. Apparently inspecting them. He could hear them whisper about what kind of damage had been done to the bodies. Suddenly the man in the middle turned around and looked straight to where Naruto was hiding. '_Fuck, how did he know where i was hiding?' _thought Naruto grimly, yet again. The man who was probably the leader whispered something to the other and they turned around to look at the same spot aswell.

"We know you're there. Show yourself." Stated the leader. Naruto did as told, they already knew he was there. Naruto got a better look at them. They looked exactly like Anbu, only difference was their mask. Although the man in the middle looked a little different. He had a blue line on his mask, signaling he was the leader.

"You boys sure took your time, eh?" Asked Naruto with a small smile.

"Only boy i see here is you." Said the leader with a small smirk under his mask. Too bad Naruto couldn't see it.

"You must know who i am, and yet you challenge me?" Asked Naruto with a big smirk on his face. Naruto had always wanted to say that. He had seen and heard it from Jiraiya alot of times. It always looked so badass when he said it, it was like they were the most badass ninja in the world.

The leader managed a little chuckle. "We know a boy when we see one, Attack!" Said the leader and suddenly their team jumped into action. The hunter on the left with a squirel mask, did several handsigns and suddenly a stream of fire flew towards Naruto, he dodged pretty easily. Fire was never fast, to shoot from that distance showed their inexperience. The hunter from the right with the mask of a tiger had done some handsigns in perfect sync with the first one, suddenly 2 tigers came from the ground, in the form of dirt. They ran pretty fast and managed to jump high. Naruto ran through 2 handsigns and yelled "Doton: Chikyu domu" and dirt from all around him swirled around him and froze. Naruto was now sealed in and pressed chakra into the technique, it was risky to try new things in a real fight, Naruto hoped he shouldn't regret it. Naruto could feel and hear that the tigers had collided with the earth dome. He released the technique. Naruto could see the 3 shinobi's standing shoulder to shoulder right now.

"Not very impressive hunter-san, now its my turn to go on the aggresive." Yelled Naruto as he began to run towards the 3 shinobi's, the thoughts in their heads was something like this 'He's crazy!' 'To challenge all three of us in taijutsu?' 'What is he planning?'. Naruto was close and the 3 shinobi either put out a fist or leg to kick/punch him but just as the feet/fist was about to collide, a shadow clone popped, Naruto got sage mode activated and ducked under the fists/leg and when their limbs were retreated he stood up and punched both the left and right guy, making them fly through the air many meters, through many trees. He also headbutted the leader but the leader only skidded away a few meters after the impact, which was really rare, most got blown away instantly. The leaders mask got shattered. It revealed a red haired man, spiky read hair, who looked around 17-20ish and had several scars, no big scary looking but enough to reveal he had seen quite a few battles.

"Oh my... Thats intresting, real intresting." Mused Naruto loudly enough for the leader to hear.

"Though i must admit you're pretty good for your age, you will never prevail, a man who betrays his comrades is a man who will never get anywhere in life. You should just surrender, its a pointless battle. We are allowed to use force to end this battle." Said the man while looking at Naruto. Naruto just scowled.

"What do you know about betrayal?" Asked Naruto.

But before the man could speak his comrades showed up besides him, they looked in quite the bad shape.

"You guys should surrender, otherwise i will kill you." Warned Naruto, though Naruto was instructed to not kill them, he would threaten them to stay away. Maybe he should injure them so they wouldn't bother him.

"We outnumber you." Spoke the ninja from the left. This in turn made Naruto grin, they stil believed they had the advantage?

"Demon, what are you smiling at?" Sneered the one from the right. This made Naruto scowl.

"You don't go and poke a dragon with a stick, you'll die for that remark." Said Naruto, making empty threats. He liked old man Hiruzen way to much to break a promise.

"Dont provoke him." Hissed the red haired leader. '_Fools, we just get our asses kicked and they start to provoke him, well, maybe it will get him to fight more recklessly._' Mused the leader.

Naruto rushed his opponents while making handsigns, he blew a wind jutsu that managed to knock 1 of the hunter nins down, he sprinted to the nin that was on the ground and punched his chest, he could hear the bones cracking. Suddenly a wind and fire combo was heading straight to him! "Doton: Chikyu domu" Yelled Naruto after finishing his 2 handsigns, just as the jutsu was about to collide with Naruto earth formed around him, but earth wasn't very good isolation so he could feel the heat, it was overwhelming and he had to let go of the jutsu and jumped out before the jutsu destroyed the sphere shaped dome.

'_Stil needs more work_' Thought Naruto as he was doing a bunch of handsigns, "Doton: Yomi Numa" Yelled Naruto as the ground beneath the two shinobi's softened and a big swamp formed underneath their feet, before they could even react to it, it got up to their torso, they couldn't move. Naruto walked up to them slowly. The swamp had now solidified. The two shinobi's just looked on in horror as Naruto now had the ability to do anything he would like. He had control. They were powerless, this feeling of being able to do nothing.

Naruto walked towards the red haired leader. "Here's our little red haired leader." Said Naruto as he plopped himself down next to the leader. "So... whats your name?"

"Kyo..." Answered the man.

"Hey there Kyo, i would say it was nice to see you but i didn't enjoy it one bit." Said Naruto. "You guys wont be able to move out of here unless your friend comes and help, and he got plenty of broken bones." Said Naruto with a small smile as he watched their expressions, horror was clearly written on both of them. Normally Naruto wouldn't be happy he kicked their asses, as they were just doing their job, but they were not nice about it, they insulted him and said he betrayed his comrades, what damn comrades did he have in that village? He practicly knew no one.

Naruto also felt a bit lucky this was in the middle of the forest, otherwise people might be questioning him over why he attacked these Konoha nins. He would just have to prevent Yogo and himself from walking over here tomorrow, but they will probably escape tonight, as they are ninjas.

"Do you have anything to say before i leave? Maybe say i fought honorable and good?" Asked Naruto with a small smile.

"Pff, as if, a demon figh-..." Said the nin next to the leader, but he was interuppted as Naruto moved with incredible speed and punched his jaw so hard he was forced out of the solified mud and crashed into a nearby tree.

"Now now Kyo, you should have more disipline towards your men, other men would torture you guys for this." Said Naruto, and Kyo looked a little embarrased, it was true, they would probably be tortured or killed if this was anyone else.

"Well Kyo, i guees its my turn to leave, good bye and lets hope we never see eachouther again!" Said Naruto and offered a smile as he finally went back to where the bridge builders were.

**xxxx**

**A cabin in the woods**

"They should be done already..." Muttered a certain male playing with an oversized broad sword.

"Maybe they are taking it slowly." Said another voice, who appeared to be quite young.

"No, they've failed... We'll head out tomorrow."

**xxxx**

"Iiiinari-chan, where are you?" Called out Naruto.

Not a second later Inari came running to the door to greet both Tazuna and Naruto. Naruto ruffled Inari's hair and motioned for him to follow.

Naruto walked over to the couch, where he found Yogo lying.

"You've gotten introduced?" Asked Naruto pointing to Inari.

"Nope, but the little guy wont stop trying to ask me questions when i wanna sleeeeeep!" Whined Yogo. Inari mutter a low 'sorry'.

"Well, this here is Inari." Said Naruto. "And this lazy ass is called Yogo, he's a shinobi."

"Nice to meet you, now let me sleep!" Said Yogo annoyed as he slammed a pillow into his face.

**xxxx**

Naruto had just come back from rabbit hunting, he had to eat something. Tsunami insisted on cooking it. It was enough meat to last for Yogo aswell, so here we are, eating dinner at the table.

"Since Yogo-san here seems quite tired, i guees you had some trouble today?" Asked Tsunami while putting up some food on Inari's plate.

"We did. Nothing to serious, but they are getting stronger, next time will probably be difficult." Spoke Naruto, Yogo agreed.

"Yeah i actully got pretty hurt, Naruto here saved me." Said Yogo while patting Naruto on the back, maybe a bit to hard for Naruto's taste.

"What happened?" Asked Inari.

"We had a ninja fight!" Exclaimed Naruto excited.

"Yeah, Naruto used a wind technique, he blew everything away, even the trees! And then we both got into a fist fight!" Spoke Yogo, gesturing the emotions and retelling evrything that happened. The group laughed at how eccentric he was being.

**xxxx**

"Another day ready to be taken by force!" Exclaimed Yogo, follow by both Naruto and Tazuna, wearing his strangely shaped hat.

"Sure is! You know, maybe today we'll get another fight!" Spoke Naruto excitedly. Maybe it was a little weird coming from Naruto that he wanted another fight, but it was a great way to learn.

"I doubt it, last time it was around a week space between the fights. Today will be another boring day at the office." Spoke Yogo confidently.

"Don't get to confident kid, stay alert." Spoke Tazuna.

"Ohh don't worry old man, we're always alert! Right Yogo?!" Spoke Naruto, who appeared at the other side of Yogo and softly elbowed him, scaring him to crazy.

"What the hell?!" Shrieked Yogo, Naruto just shrugged with a smile.

**xxxx**

Naruto and CO arrived at the bridge only to be met by a strong mist, now this wasn't all that rare, but the intensity of it made all the three present cautious.

"Get behind me and Yogo." Spoke Naruto, eyeing Tazuna.

"Futon: Daitoppa" whispered Naruto who tried to remove the mist. Unfortunately, the mist shuffled back was only replaced by new mist.

"Damnit, come out!" Yelled Naruto over the large mist.

Naruto suddenly heard a small sound to his left. "Get down!" Yelled Naruto while turning around and pushing both of them down. Naruto managed to crouch before a large cleaver like sword flied past his head.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Naruto, it was a little odd with that big of a sword.

The mist slowly but surely cleared to reveal a man with a sleeveless black shirt. He also had some bandage cover his bottom part of his face. And ofcourse a mist hiate (Not sure how to spell it) with a slash through it, indicating he was a missing nin.

"That you managed to avoid my sword is admirable, but we have no business with you. Just leave and i wont have to harm you and your friend." Spoke the missing nin.

Naruto woundered why it felt like he had seen this man before? Maybe he was in a bingo book.

"While my friend and i hold no business with you either, we can't just go and let you kill innocent people." Said Naruto, raising his opinion on the matter. Although Naruto didn't seem to notice that Yogo got tense and a bit nervous.

"Now why don't we introduce eachouther?" Asked Naruto, this man seemed strong. Naruto had a list of names, names of strong people he had fought over the years. Altough that list was really small, Naruto wanted that to change. And what better way to start than with a man wearing a big sword and having bandage on his face.

"Well, i guees it wont matter, but i do feel a little sad you shinobi's dont recognise a man having a great bounty." Spoke the nuke-nin.

"Just spit it out already, i dont have all day!" Yelled Naruto.

"We do kind of have all day..." Muttered Yogo, but enough for Naruto to hear him and hit him, though not very hard.

Zabuza only seemed to chuckle a little, "The names Zabuza Momoichi." He spoke eventually.

Naruto's eyebrows widened.

"Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist?!" Asked Naruto wearily.

"The very same!" Spoke Zabuza pridefully. He secretly loved his nickname. It made people frightened.

"Ok, well this right here is Yogo." Said Naruto motioning towards Yogo.

"And i am Naruto."

"Pleasure." Said Zabuza while grinning maniacly. He motioned a sign with his hands, Naruto and Yogo both visible tensed at that. Though it only resulted in one more person coming besides him.

"Introduce yourself." Said Zabuza towards his companion.

"My name is Haku." Spoke this Haku person, Neither Naruto or Yogo could pick out if it was a she or he.

"Well, lets do this!" Yelled Naruto.

**Aaaaaand cut**

**Lets hope the next chapter gets written with good quality, because i really want it to be good! **

**And a thing about this series, Naruto wont just wander around like some SO6P reincarnation. Also sorry if i am quite bad with writing fighting scenes, hopefully it isn't cringeworthy. **

**Also 2 chapters today! Yay, but maybe i wont be able to update nextweek :/ Will hope i can though! Also, i wanna try to get a job, will see how that works out! **

**Also, i got this plan in my head that the red haired leader, Kyo, will become Naruto's nemesis, or someone who will always try to stop him. Meh... Also, yay, over 40k. It wasn't that hard, thought it would take forever... It took around a little over a months time. **

**Next time: The fight! **


	11. Who are you?

Naruto did the shadow clone hand seal and two shadow clones popped up behind, they ran a bit before sitting down in a meditating position. Naruto slowly bit his thumb while staring down at Zabuza.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Called Naruto before slamming his palm no the ground.

Both Tatsu and Kichi didn't ask any questions and instead got into battle position, which was on Naruto's shoulders.

"Oh my... Never thought i'd see a boy summon toads" Spoke Zabuza a bit impressed, the toads was a very honorable summoning animal. And even being a summoner is impressive, not even Zabuza had any kind of summon.

"Yogo, you take the girl, or boy, whatever it is!" Instructed Naruto. Yogo ran to the other side of the bridge, follow by the girl, or boy...

"Ehh Naruto, our skin is kinda itchy..." Whined Kichi. '_why? He was itchy before aswell..._'

"Hahaha... Its because this water is not fresh water, its salt. You froggies don't belong here!" Said Zabuza as he suddenly rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto's taijutsu style was not , to be fast, deception and neither was it to dodge. It was to deflect hits and punch hard. Deflect and strike. Naruto didn't strike fast but it was very powerful hits, though without sage mode his strenght was only around chunin. So without sage mode he was pretty much scewed in Taijutsu, so that made Genjutsu and Ninjutsu avaliable. But as he sucked at Genjutsu he settled for Ninjutsu. It was risky but maybe he would have to try the swamp? But Zabuza was a swordman, they move around all the time. The toads realized they would be useless in this fight and teleported back. Kichi spent around 3 days with itchy skin from the last time, he didn't wanna be here for long.

Naruto settled for running around, making time for his sage mode to finally activate. He crouched, jumped and rolled to avoid Zabuza's hits. He was living up to his nickname '_demon of the hidden mist_' thought Naruto grimly. After Naruto had run around a bit, he decided to be unpredictable. Precisely after Zabuza striked horizontally Naruto stopped running and went turned around and jumped into Zabuza, inside his personal bubble Zabuza's sword was just clumsy and useless. Naruto settled for a punch on his jaw before being kicked away.

"That tickles." Said Zabuza with a grin.

Though Naruto knew he didn't strike very hard, it stil angered him when people pointed it out.

"Well lets take it to another level if that's how you feel." Naruto ran towards Zabuza. Zabuza only did a few handsigns. Even though Naruto saw Zabuza do hand signs he thought of what to expect, but a stream of water drilling into his body wasn't one of them. Naruto breathed heavily, damn, who knew water could hurt so much, actully, he did. He looked towards Zabuza who was grinning. Suddenly the mist returned.

"I've spent alot of time in this mist." Spoke Zabuza, who was heard from all angles around Naruto. Naruto got a bit freaked out and tensed, being armed with his hands in a defensive manner.

"I got so many possible places to cut you from." Spoke Zabuza, before he erupted in laughter. Naruto only got more cautious/scared. He had to get sage mode soon. Suddenly Naruto heard something swish in the air, he tried to move away but it cut Naruto's abdoment. Another cut on his shoulder, but it was only graced. Naruto crouched under one swing. He was slashed on his leg, pretty deep. He screamed out in pain. Just as he was unprepared, Zabuza slashed with his broad sword horizontally but Naruto suddenly become very fast and crouched under it, jumping straight at Zabuza and delivering a right punch. And this one was powerful as Zabuza flew many meters before brutally colliding with a wall on the bridge.

"So strong..." Murmored Zabuza. Naruto got sage mode in the time, otherwise he'd be shark food.

Naruto now had a pretty good idea as to where Zabuza made his way over to him.

Zabuza must have heard him as he got up from the broken down wall and swished to where Naruto was. Hi's arm got cut, Naruto didn't care as of right now as he pummeled forward, intent on breaking some bones. And he did just that. He got a punch on Zabuza's arm, rendering it useless. After that he got kicked away, but it didn't stop there are Naruto was back on the chase. He jumped over the broad sword and just as he was about to punch he felt pain in both his arm and leg, rendering him frozen for a second. And that was all it took as Zabuza kicked his leg, making him collide brutally to the hard and solid ground. Naruto's wounds were taking a beating, he formed a plan inside his head, focus on Zabuza's other arm. Or legs...

Zabuza broke out in a weird maniac laughter. "You're pretty good kid, but i'll finish this right now." Called Zabuza as he began to pace slowly at first but eventually running towards Naruto. Naruto quickly formed a rasengan in the mist, but Zabuza must have probably felt the chakra being used. Naruto ran towards Zabuza, everything felt like slowmotion right now.

Naruto crouched down on the floor, intent on avoiding the blade, no such luck as Zabuza aimed lower and lower the further the swing went. Naruto got cut, a long cut, from shoulder to shoulder, but he managed to penetrate Zabuza's inner circle and swiped his Rasengan into Zabuza's chest. Zabuza exploaded back as soon as it hit. He collided with a wall, brutally hard as he coughed out mass amounts of blood. '_this kid brings me to this?_'

The mist began to sparse, Zabuza thought it was useless, the kid semeed to know where he was anyway. Naruto ran towards Zabuza intent on finishing him. Zabuza just sat there, a small smile on his face. He was so hurt. Naruto created a rasengan in his right hand, just as he was about to penetrate Zabuza with the mass chakra, the other figure appeared, apparently a female, they locked eyes, then came the blow. She flew in a weird angle, Thought Naruto grimly, that girl would probably be dead after that. Zabuza now had a small frown on his face, though nothing the kid would see.

Naruto was unsure what to do now, Zabuza seemed to be no harm, but maybe he was faking? Nah, he would have really died if that girl didn't take the blow.

"Do you not care that she just died?" Asked Naruto, curious. Naruto dropped a kunai at his feet. Zabuza would die sooner or later, Naruto dropped it if he wanted it to go over faster. Although he didn't get an answer he settled for running over to Yogo.

**xxxx**

Yogo was a big mess, a big bloody mess. He coughed out blood everytime he coughed, his limbs hurting with such a pain he hadn't felt before. His chest trying to pump blood, doing it at such a fast pace Yogo actully hurt everytime it moved upwards.

This was the scene Naruto saw. He worriedly moved over to Yogo. He put his hands over him to try to heal him, Yogo painfully pushed them away. Naruto was confused.

"Let me... go to my parents... please." And yet another bloody cough. Naruto grimly nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, until Yogo asked a question Naruto hadn't been expecting.

"You're Naruto Uzu...Uzumaki, right?" Naruto just nodded sadly.

Yogo chuckled for a bit before it turned around and he coughed up alot of blood.

"Who knew... that the boy... i hated... would become m..." Said Yogo before another aggressive set of coughs interrupted him.

"Would become?" Asked Naruto.

Yogo shut his eyes, intent on sleeping.

"My best... friend." Spoke Yogo slowly and quietly before his pulse stopped. But he stil had a small smile on his face. Yogo was no more...

Naruto started actully crying a bit. He heard some ruckus from behind... It was a bunch of bandits. Naruto was fucking exhausted...

Zabuza seemed to move. He picked the kunai up with his mouth, no doubt his hands were in a terrible state right now.

He slowly picked himself up, moving towards the little man, Gato standing there mocking him. His pace going faster and faster until he was running, kunai in his mouth. Gato, running to the back of the bandits, Zabuza was following him, taking kicks and punches on his way over, he killed a few but no way would he be able to kill them all. Finally Zabuza took the remaining power and ran with all his might and managed to penetrate his kunai into Gato. Gato was shocked, as was the bandits. Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his face.

**xxxx**

Naruto took care of the bandits. Zabuza was determined to die where the girl was currently lying. But as his power was fading quite fast he was beginning to lose hope, but Naruto knew what he wanted and helped the guy. Zabuza didn't say anything but he was really thankful for being carried over to where the girl was currently lying.

"My sword..." Said Zabuza as he was finally put down to the ground. In the end he decided to spare his energy for Haku.

Zabuza stayed quiet, staring up into the sky.

"Haku, though i didn't say anything... you were a true friend." Said Zabuza in a whisper. '_hmm, so he had a heart deep inside..._'

"Zabuza, the sword?" Asked Naruto. Zabuza had closed his eyes, allowing the peaceful everlasting sleep to take him in. It felt so nice, All the pain dissapearing, a light that warms up your whole body.

Tazuna and all the other workers that finally dared show themself, as there was no more sound came to the sight of hundreds of dead people. Some threw up, some got lightheaded and some prayed. Tazuna walked up to Naruto. Who was sitting staring at Zabuza. He winced inwardly at all the dead bodies, and the blood, god, the blood was evrywhere. Naruto finally lied down, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Not only that he was quite hurt aswell. He doubted he would die if he closed his eyes, but he didn't wanna risk it.

"Gato is dead." Spoke Naruto after a while. Tazuna just nodded, allowing a small smile grace his lips. Even if it was horrible that all these men were dead, most if not all were bandits.

"Though Yogo didn't make it..." Said Naruto, Tazuna didn't respond.

"Although i am a little sad... i am stil quite proud over what Yogo and i did." Spoke Naruto, staring up into the beatiful sky, the sun shining with a warmthness, Naruto couldn't help but feel good. (Outro with the camera shifting into the sky)

**xxxx**

Naruto had taken care of the broad sword, he didn't really know what to do with it. Anyhow, Naruto didn't wanna just keep this sword, it was very good and should be used. He would have to find a worthy wielder for it.

Naruto picked up the dead body of Yogo, he had found a perfect place for the burial. It was on a cliff, having a great view of both the village and the water. It looked really beatiful. He had also wanted the Zabuza and Zabuza's apprentice to be near this spot. It was a very good spot. Jiraiya used to always talk philosphicaly to Naruto, and he used to repeat this one phrase quite often. _The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth... Do well in remember that Naruto._

Naruto couldn't help but smile when that phrase came into his mind, he looked down upon the grave where he just put Yogo's lifeless body into. There were three graves, side by side. The first one was for Yogo, second for Zabuza and third for his apprentice, Haku.

Naruto stayed at the burial site for a while, just sitting there.

**xxxx**

**Meanwhile below Konoha**

A certain old man was thinking of a problem, this problem revolved around a certain jinchuuriki. He had a cane by his side, part of his head bandaged and an x-shaped scar on his chin. He did not know what to do about this boy... Although he could probably assasinate him, that would only make matters worse. If he imprisoned him, it would get consequenses, such as Jiraiya. Maybe if he could lure the boy back to the village...

Danzo rubbed his chin, before letting a small smile grace his face.

"Orders." Spoke Danzo and almost immediately came one of his loyal insubortinates and sat in a submissive manner, ready to take whatever order was thrown his way.

"Put a bounty on the a certain Uzumaki Naruto, spread his bounty throughout the Nations." Ordered Danzo and the masked nin was gone.

**xxxx**

Naruto had gone and said goodbyes to his host family. It was a little emotional, Inari even cried. Naruto left a happy village, sword strapped on his back. His next mission was to find a wothy wielder of the sword. It was one of the 7 legendary swords, maybe he should go to Kiri to find that someone? He decided against it, he wouldn't get involved in a civil war. Maybe go to Kumo or Iwa... it sounded reasonable. He could atleast go to earth country to try and gather some earth jutsu's. Well, earth or lightning it is!

The journey would take anywhere between a month or two, depending on his pace. Naruto though had no worries about time, and therefore walked. It was really peaceful. When thinking back he could really tell how much the climate changed, first forests, than the grassy meadows. Naruto didn't really take the normal paths, he didn't really wanna be seen as a threat with his big swords strapped on his back. This however, resulted in him getting lost. Alot. The only thing Naruto managed to figure out was where he was, which seemed to be grass country, thinking about all the grass. After many days of walking and sleeping, and some occasional training, he seemed to arrive at some sort of village. It was nothing to shabby, even at this time in the evening it was alot of life. It seems there was a celebration.

Naruto entered the village, most people didn't notice him. He just wanted to find an inn to spend the night. He wanted to sleep in a nice and comfortable bed for once! He smiled at the celebrations while he walked past. Some people got a bit scared of his sword, but Naruto only put his hand up. That managed to calm them down.

Naruto grunted in satisfaction as he finally arrived at an bar, but it rented out rooms.

He entered and saw it seemed to be quite alot of thugs. They looked around to see who had the balls to enter this inn. Naruto however had a big swords strapped on his back, so he looked a bit intimidating.

He walked up to a guy serving drinks.

"Id like a room." Said Naruto. The guy turned around and took a key of the wall.

"100 ryu." Said the man, making no small talk. Not that Naruto minded, he seemed a bit thuggish aswell.

Naruto took up his favorite toad, who he could always trust, Gama-chan. He payed the bartender for the key and went upstairs.

He walked a long corridor, noticing alot of people with a scimitar or sword. Though they didn't look like they would hurt anybody right now, he tried to be careful. All he wanted was to just sleep until morning and get out of this town. It was weird, there was celebrations outside but inside this inn there was none of that, just bandits and thugs drinking. Ohwell, aslong as they dont hurt anybody he was fine with it. Just as he pushed the key into the lock on his door, he noticed something behind him. It was a man with both a mustache and a beard. He had a iwa plate on some weird kind of hat/headband. They locked eyes for a second before Naruto twisted the key.

"Wait up." Said the man as Naruto was just about to enter. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see what the man wanted.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"I said wait up." Said the man, walking towards Naruto. Naruto didn't think it would be a good idea to stand to close to a iwa shinobi. He took a step back into his room. The man followed Naruto inside and closed the door. He motioned towards the bed. Naruto relectantly did as told. This time the man stayed a few meters away.

"What is a Konoha jinchuuriki doing out here?" Asked the man while inspecting both Naruto and the big broad sword. Though Naruto didn't really fear this man from the begining. But now... how could he have known that?

"Who said im Konoha's jinchuuriki?" Asked Naruto. The man merely chuckled.

"Feisty one, huh? Well, im number four." Stated the man, Naruto looked confused.

"Your a jinchuuriki?" Asked Naruto

"I am." Said the man.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Naruto scepticly.

**"**It is not often you get to meet one another.**" **Replied the man easily. Naruto was quiet for a while.

"What's your name?" Asked Naruto after a while of silence.

"My name's Rōshi."

"I see, my Name's Uzumaki Naruto." Introduced Naruto. The man smiled broadly.

"Well Naruto, what is a young boy such as yourself doing out here, long away from home?" Asked Rōshi. Naruto scowled a bit.

"Im a missing-nin. I didn't wanna be stuck in Konoha."

Rōshi laughed. This made Naruto's scowl turn into a frown. Finally Rōshi managed to calm down a bit.

"That's oddly foolish. A jinchuuriki is not gonna be left to be a missing-nin. How you managed to come all the way here is a miracle." Said the man.

"What are you doing all the way in grass country?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, i have permition to walk freely all over Earth country. But i wanted to explore in Grass aswell, so i went here unoticed." Explained the man. It was silent for a while.

"That sword, its almost as long as you. Why would you have that?" Asked Rōshi. Naruto was not sure what to tell him.

"Its a good sword. I wanted to give it to somebody who deserves it." The man blinked in surprise.

"And you don't?" Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't even know how to use a sword, nevermind a broad sword like this."

"Maybe when your older." Said the man with a small smile gracing his face.

"I doubt it." The man didn't say anything.

"So, what have you been doing the last few years?" Asked Naruto.

"Life for us isn't like normal people. I dont meet many people a year. I live in the wild for most of the time. Other than that i just wander the Earth country. Its not what most people would want for life, but for me its enough." Said Rōshi.

"Why not do something else for a change? Maybe get a girlfriend, have a child and live happily ever after!"

Rōshi smiled with a light chuckle.

"Its not that easy. Im a jinchuuriki, im not supposed to get bonds. I tried once and she got assasinated. We are human sacrifices, no bonds."

Naruto got really surprised. "What?! And you're just accepting it like a fact?! Your living in denial old man!" Shouted Naruto in outrage.

"Your a missing-nin, plus a jinchuuriki, if anybody should understand that its you." Concluded Rōshi.

"PFFT, no way!" Said Naruto stubbornly with a frown on his face. This made Rōshi smile, yet again. He was so stubborn, it reminded him of Ōnoki.

"What are you smiling at?!" Shouted Naruto.

Now that smile turned upside down.

"Am i not allowed to smile?" Spoke Rōshi.

"Well, your doing so even when there is no joke or funny thing involved, its kinda creepy ya know?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"Your smiling right now! And nothing funny happened" Shouted Rōshi. This in turn made Naruto smile even more until he started laughing. Rōshi in turn also laughed a bit and soon both were laughing.

**xxxx**

Naruto woke up in his bed. He and this Rōshi had talked quite a long time yesterday. Aparently he was heading back tomorrow. Naruto had asked if he could join him. Rōshi had accepted. One thing Naruto had noticed was that Rōshi was stubborn, incredibly. Naruto had complained that he was to stubborn but he denied it with his stubborn nature...

Naruto made his way to Rōshi room. He knocked. He knocked twice. And he slammed the door in.

This made Rōshi jump out of bed thinking there was an assasin in the room.

"Yo." Said Naruto, standing by the door waving with one arm. Rōshi just frowned. Maybe he had made a misstake letting him come along...

**End of chapter. **

**Soooo, we met another jinchuuriki. This chapter was a little short, but its fine, hopefully it was not to boring :X **

**Also im sorry if i did a bad job with Yogo dying, i don't really know how people react when they are about to die. **


	12. Dai!

"So Naruto, have you ever talked with your tailed beast?" Asked Rōshi. Right now both were walking towards Earth country.

"No. Both me and Jiraiya agreed i should be older before i try." Replied Naruto. Rōshi eyebrows raised a bit.

"Jiraiya of the sannin?"

"The very same! I guees you could say he was my father figure growing up." Said Naruto. It wasn't a secret in the ninja world that he was trained by Jiraiya, as he followed him around for 5 years. But Rōshi probably isn't up to speed with the news.

"I see. Well, its up to you when you should talk to it. Though i can give you some tips if you'd like." Said Rōshi turning to look at Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Replied Naruto. It would probably be quite the scary encounter, he would have to prepare.

"Though you might not know, they have consciousness themselfs, therefore they can think and have feelings. You should treat them with respect. If they have demands or offers you a deal, you probably shouldn't accept if it sounds unreasonable. Hmm, what more... Ohh, if you plan on taking their power by force, don't take alot. Their feelings are inside their chakra. If they are mad at you for taking their chakra, they'll make you lose control to make you stop taking their chakra, get it? Its not that hard, just treat them with respect and you will be fine at worst, at best you'll become partners or friends."

"I-i think i'd like that." Spoke Naruto with a smile. It sounded pretty nice, sorta like his relationship with the toads.

Inside Naruto's mind, a creature raised his eyebrow to reveal his eye at that remark.

"Well, its pretty rare for people to be friends with the tailed beasts. Dont expect to much." Spoke Rōshi.

"Thanks."

**xxxx**

"So, where are we going?" Asked Naruto after a while of walking.

"My house. Its quite a journey to get there though, will take alot of time." It was silent for a while.

"Hey Rōshi, how old are you?" Asked Naruto. Rōshi sighed, he hated talking about his age. He was becoming a bit to old for a jinchuuriki, that would mean the end for him.

"Im 44, why?"

"Just woundering." Stated Naruto.

"Rōshi, is your house nice?" Asked Naruto after a while

"It is."

"Does it have a waterfall nearby?" Asked Naruto

"No, now stop asking stupid questions, you'll see it when we get there." Said Rōshi annoyed.

**xxxx**

Naruto had been training on the leaf crumbling excersise for most of the 2 weeks they spent walking to Rōshi's house. He still couldn't get it to work, and it was annoying him greatly. Rōshi had tried to help, but as he said it was gonna take some time.

Rōshi and Naruto finally arrived at Rōshi's _house. _

"This was your comfortable _house_? Its a damn cabin!" Yelled out Naruto, frustrated.

"Something can be nice and comfortable even if its not good looking." Stated Rōshi. Naruto scowled.

"This _house _of yours is terrible! Why don't we just blow it up and build a new one?!" Shouted Naruto.

"This house holds sentimental value to me. You can build a house next to it if you feel the need to." Said Rōshi. "You can be damn sure i will old man!" Shouted Naruto as he made his way into the forest to get some lumber.

**xxxx**

"Rōshi! For god sake! Help me, your not doing anything!" Shouted Naruto as he was carrying lumber from the woods. All the weight added up, the big scroll, the big steel broad sword and the damn lumber.

"I am doing something, relaxing." Said Rōshi calmly.

"Help me damnit!"

"Naruto... why don't you just go the easy way and build a dirt house?" Said Rōshi.

"Thats because i want a damn wood house! Now help me or god have mercy!" Though most people would pity Rōshi in this situation, he couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face.

"Fine fine, if you need it that much." Said Rōshi, standing up with a smile.

**xxxx**

It had taken them many days, many frustrating screams and shouts from our young blue eyed blonde. But finally, they were done. And they had done it without any ninja skills. Rōshi had found it weird and strange at first, but now when it was all done, he couldn't help but feel pride that he did this without any jutsu's or chakra.

"Ohh man! This is sweet!" Said Naruto while inspecting the house with a happy attitude.

"I admitt, it does look pretty damn good." Said Rōshi, making Naruto's chest swell with pride. It wasn't often Rōshi praised something, infact, everyday he was complaining that it wasn't gonna be good.

"Damn right it does!" Rōshi let out another smile, he hadn't had this much fun and joy in forever.

"Now the only thing left to build is a waterfall!" Said Naruto excitedly. Rōshi was silently wishing god that they were allowed to use chakra.

"Hey Rōshi, you know of any water jutsu's?" Asked Naruto

"I do, but i dont have any affinity for them. Dont expect to much." Admitted Rōshi.

"No worries! "Earth Release: Earth-Syle Rampart"" called Naruto as the dirt he was standing on was lifted up, creating a very big hill.

"Hey Rōshi, get up here. Its time for the water!"

And Rōshi obeyed. He got up next to Naruto and began doing some hand signs. "Water release: Waterfall pouring technique".

Naruto had to jump out of the way, otherwise the water coming from the dirt would have dragged him downwards. He glared at Rōshi who just shrugged with a smile.

"Well, atleast it turned out quite nicely." Said Naruto.

"I agree, it turned out pretty good." Admitted Rōshi.

The water that poured down from the big hill got collected in a round circle under the the hill. Naruto proceeded to create a place to sit in the middle of this circle, so it was water all around him.

"Damn, im gonna enjoy that later." Said Naruto.

"Im sure you will, i will probably aswell." Naruto bit his thumb and planted it into the ground and shouted "Kuchiyose No Jutsu". A plop of smoke and Kichi was there.

"Yo blondie, Rōshi." Said Kichi, nodding towards Rōshi. Rōshi returned the gesture with a smile. Kichi jumped ontop of Naruto's shoulder.

"Damn Kichi... Your getting both heavy and big." Whined Naruto. Kichi didn't budge from his spot.

"You know, i wont be able to carry you guys around much longer."

"We'll carry you soon enough." Said Kichi with a grin, Naruto grinned in reply aswell.

"Kichi, i built a waterfall!" Said Naruto after a while. Rōshi just coughed to get Naruto's attention.

"Ohh and Rōshi helped a little."

"I did half the damn work you brat!" Shouted Rōshi. Kichi just jumped to the waterfall.

"Damn blondie, this is nice, fresh water aswell." Said Kichi. Naruto just shuddered while thinking of how the two toads reacted to when Naruto summoned them to salt water.

The toads from Mount Myōboku actully summoned him. They had a big long speech about how Naruto did one of the worst crimes there is here in Mount Myōboku. When Naruto wasn't paying attention he got the full wrath of the toad boss, Gamabunta. He roared at Naruto, making the ground tremble. Safe to say Naruto wasn't ever, ever gonna summon Gamabunta to a salt water ocean anytime soon.

**xxxx**

Naruto was relaxing at the waterfall. He was in sage mode, just relaxing and admiring nature. When he felt something come closer.

It turned out to be a bear. Naruto's first reaction was to sprint and get the some bear meat but upon closer inspection Naruto noticed it was relatively small, a baby bear. The bear went up to drink water from the waterfall. It looked a bit scared of Naruto. Naruto didn't mind having it this close, he hadn't had any other experiences with bears before. They were sorta rare back in Konoha, weirdly enough, one would think it would be alot of bears there.

Finally the bear seemed to notice Naruto wouldn't hurt it and got a little bolder and hopped into the water. Naruto just smiled.

After a while of it just splashing, "So little guy, got a name?" Asked Naruto to the bear, he knew it wouldn't respond but it felt nice talking with it, even if the bear couldn't respond.

As Naruto had expected he got no answer, instead the bear looked a bit frightened for a second when Naruto talked.

"Your afraid of humanish? well i cant understand bearish little guy..." Said Naruto with a smile, enjoying talking to the non responding bear.

This time the bear didn't respond and instead got closer to Naruto and sniffed him, he didn't move. Maybe it would scare the bear of?

After a while of sniffing it returned to the water and eventually left.

**xxxx**

The very next youthful day our young blonde was sitting at the very same spot. It was morning tradition for him, he always sat here early in the morning. Rōshi would always do either meditating, such as Naruto, or he would train in his Lava release, which could only be trained if the four tailed ape would allow it. Fortunately he did that most of the time, in exchange for Rōshi not bothering him. Naruto gueesed it worked but it would probably be pretty boring and sad to have that kind of relationship with his chakra fox.

After a while Naruto sensed something coming closer, sure enough it was the same bear from the day before. Naruto wondered if he had any mother, why would he just walk around alone? This time around it didn't look nearly as cautious as it did yesterday. Maybe it could sense that he was the man from yesterday?

It walked up to the water source for a quick drink, Naruto just continued to glance at it. After a while it went to sniff Naruto, or so he thought, the bear actully touched Naruto. Naruto didn't dare move incase he scared it. This was pretty damn awesome.

"Hey Naruto!" Shouted Rōshi, startling the bear as he turned around and sprinted with all his might away from both Naruto and the voice.

"You have to be so damn loud...?" Asked Naruto with a sigh.

"What was that running away?" Asked Rōshi, curious.

"It was a bear, it actully came yesterday aswell. But you scared it away..."

"You can't blame me."

"I can, and i will! You scared it." Said Naruto sternly.

"Noooow now Naruto, dont be like that. Im sure he will come tomorrow, so why don't we do something to make time fly by?" Asked Rōshi.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A good 'ol friendly spar. Your sword vs my Taijutsu." Said Rōshi. Naruto took a moment to think about it, he sucked with the sword, he would say he was worse than a genin with it. '_Ohhwell, maybe thats a sign for me to train.' _thought Naruto grimly, he didn't really like the sword, but he supposed it would be good if he could atleast use it a little.

"Sure."

**xxxx**

Today was Naruto's 12th birthday, and Rōshi knew this. Naruto didn't expect anything more than a '_happy birthday_' but he was pleasantly surprised as Rōshi decided to teach Naruto a Earth technique. Rōshi kept pestering about it being a good technique so Naruto naturally got excited, right now they were at their joint training ground.

"Lets do it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah yeah... now remember these seals." Said Rōshi as he demonstrated the seals required slowly, Naruto finally got it into his memory.

"Now for a demonstration of the technique. "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique)"" Exclaimed Rōshi loudly enough so Naruto would hear and remember it. Naruto was instantly sucked into the earth. The only part of him that was over the dirt was the head. "Ohh man! Thats awesome! Now let me try!" Said Naruto but he realized he couldn't get out of it.

"Naruto, i don't think you realize how strong this technique is. It may seem to be silly, but infact, it is one of my most dangerous techniques. The more chakra you put into the technique the harder it is for the victim to get out. Right now i put in quite the amount of chakra, it will be hard for you to get out but i want you to try. Alot of high level shinobi's in Iwa know this technique, if you train to get out of mine, you will be able to get out of just about anybody's. Now i'll go and relax, find me when your done." Stated Rōshi, and Naruto didn't know wether to be glad or furious at this. This was not how he wanted to spend his 12th birthday, being stuck in the ground, only being able to move your head. Infact, Naruto wasn't even sure if he could move his legs or hands even in the slightest... Sigh... how was he supposed to get out of this?

**xxxx**

Naruto was stil stuck in the damn hole. However, he could now finally move his fingers a little! This shouldn't be something to celebrate, but Naruto had been stuck in this "_hell hole_" for over... he didn't know how many damn hours had passed! Naruto let out another warcry and he screamed towards the heavens to let him go.

Rōshi who was back at the house just let out another chuckle as he began to plan for sleep.

Naruto was approached by the same bear he and Rōshi had managed to become friends with. It had grown a little, but it was stil a little lower than Naruto.

"Ahh, Dai, you've come to free me!" Said Naruto enthusiasticly as he watched the bear come closer... only to sit down next to Naruto. The bear had been named _Dai _by Naruto, it had come to visit them most days, sometimes it even slept in Naruto's house.

"Help." hissed Naruto evily towards the bear. However it only moved into a sleeping position. sigh...

**xxxx**

Rōshi woke up and decided to go check on Naruto. He walked out and spotted a sleeping head in the ground, next to a bear. He went ahead and walked over towards the bear and ruffled its pelt (Like a dog, not sure what its called).

Dai seemed to wake up, if him sitting up was any indication.

Rōshi formed a ball out of mud, he waved it infront of Dai and finally threw it away. The bear chased it instantaneously.

That bear was Rōshi's first pet, if you could call it that. However, it was a loyal animal and it liked to hang out around both Rōshi and Naruto. So it was basicly like a pet. How Rōshi wished he would have gotten a pet to live like this for most of his life.

As he was musing Naruto decided to wake up. He immediately spotted Rōshi.

"Hey! Let me out!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto... Can't you atleast try to figure out how to get out?" Asked Rōshi with a sigh.

"I have tried all damn night! You better let me out before something bad happens old man!" Shouted Naruto, threatening Rōshi. Not that Rōshi wasn't used to this by now...

"You'll be there until you manage to figure out a way to get out. And thats final. Now, you want breakfast?" Asked Rōshi.

"Your going to feed me?!" Asked Naruto confused, when did Rōshi get such a heart shaped, well... heart.

"Dont go and become delusional kid, i'll put a bowl infront of you, to tempt your animalistic thinking to help you out." Said Rōshi with a small chuckle as he made his way into the his cabin.

**xxxx**

Night was begining to fall, darkness sweeping over much of the dense forest. One boy was lying in a upright position, face reaching above the chilly earth.

It was a certain Uzumaki Naruto, who's voice could be heard, screaming and shouting.

"This is the worst fucking birthday i've ever had, i'd rather flee from villagers than sit here for two days fucking straight!" Screamed Naruto with all his might as he finally seemed to be able to move his arms, it was a little weird being able to move them after all this time. He forced them up over the dirt, trying to dig himself up. After a while of digging and dragging himself up he managed to escape the "_hell hole_" as Naruto liked to call it.

He would get revenge on Rōshi for this.

**xxxx**

Rōshi was sitting meditating in his cabin when he felt Naruto coming closer. He was aproaching a tad bit to fast for Rōshi's liking. He prepared himself to exit his his cabin to save it from whatever destruction could be unleashed in this coming battle. He ran out in the front so Naruto would spot him, luckily it seemed he did as he let out a warcry and ran with all his might and power towards Rōshi.

Naruto took his big broad sword from his back, he was planning on hurting Rōshi a little, nothing lethal.

He swinged it horizontally at Rōshi, who merely evaded by ducking. Naruto had adrenaline inside his body, today would be the day he would finally hit Rōshi with his sword. He knew it, he didn't know how but he just knew he'd finally manage to hit Rōshi with his sword skills.

Naruto jumped forward, he managed to duck under Rōshi's punch and slashed with his sword, unfortunately Rōshi had moved to the side and punched Naruto's jaw making him fly a few meters away. Could today be another day where he didn't even grace him with his sword? No! He couldn't afford to think like that, today was the day!

He got up and ran, focusing, he jumped while swinging his broad sword from a vertical (up to down) direction, Rōshi jumped back. The sword planted itself into the dirt but Naruto jumped ontop of it and jumped yet again, taking the sword with him, he managed to kick Rōshi, making him fall back. Naruto took his sword and slashed it verticaly and... missed. Naruto now let out a warcry and began chasing, he could feel his adrenaline subsiding as he slowly realized he would not yet be able to even touch Rōshi with his sword today.

"Fuck!" Yelled Naruto as he got onto his knees and stared into the sky.

"Meh, don't beat yourself up, you got no teacher, you can't expect to become good with the sword." Said Rōshi reasuringly.

"What makes you so sure of that old man?" Asked Naruto after a while of silence.

"Well, you've been trying to hit me with that supidly oversized sword for over many months now, you gotta learn to give up."

"Shut up! I'll hit you with this sword if its the last damn fucking thing i will do!" Said Naruto as he went onto train different movements, trying to become swifter and have more power in every slashes.

Rōshi couldn't help but admire how hard he worked, right now he was probably genin level with his sword, despite working for many months with it. He had actully tried to get to know it atleast a little since he was carrying it around all the time.

**xxxx**

Around three months have passed since Naruto's 12th birthday. It was the same old same old everyday, wake up, meditate and play with Dai, who practicaly lived there now, Naruto had taken the liberty to actully build a small house for Dai. Naruto teased Rōshi that it was bigger than Rōshi's house. Infact it was only a little smaller than Naruto's. Rōshi complained and whined that a bear didn't need all that space, but Naruto didn't mind giving the bear such a nice house. Naruto was not sure what it was supposed to eat but Naruto and Rōshi only fed it Meat, fish and some water to drink. Not a very creative menu... Naruto and Rōshi had actully been thinking about planting some carrots or something of the like near the house. But neither knew where to get such luxuries so they didn't have any plants.

Naruto didn't dare say he was finally getting good with the sword, but he would say he managed to move a little faster and got a little more clever with certain combinations and how to react towards them. He was stil nowhere near being able to cut or even grace Rōshi with his sword. It was infuriating him to no end. It didn't help that Rōshi teased him about it.

"Dai, catch!" Said Naruto as he threw a ball made of mud, signaling for the bear to go get it. It was amazing at what you could do to train a bear cub. The bear Naturally lunged at the chance of running towards the mud ball. Soon however he was met with a punch in the face and got thrown back quite the distance. He finally got up from the ground, looking a little worse for wear.

"What the bloody fucking hell Rōshi!" Screamed Naruto in an annoyed/angry manner.

"You gotta be alert, there could come shinobi looking for you all the time, every day. Just because you think you're safe doesn't mean you are, pay attention to the surroundings Naruto." Though Naruto was annoyed at Rōshi's way of teaching him, he supposed you can't learn with without getting some bruises, or wait... yes you can!

"I'll cut you up for this!" Warned Naruto as he sprinted towards Rōshi, as he was about to slash he noticed Dai had came back with the ball in its mouth, stopping Naruto in his tracks, Dai was right infront of Rōshi, protecting Rōshi from getting hurt. Naruto couldn't help but be a little proud at how loyal the bear was and yet annoyed at how stupid it was, its just a damn spar. Rōshi just grinned and laughed, meanwhile patting the bear on his head, the bear was just about the same lenght as Naruto was. Black-brownish pelt. Naruto put the broad sword back in place (on his back) and went forward to ruffle Dai's pelt.

Naruto had also learned the trick to getting out of . "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Technique)"". You were supposed to release earth chakra and the ground would crumble a little and get looser. It was quite the neat trick. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't that good in earth manipulation yet, but he's getting there...

**xxxx**

"Ahh Naruto, how do you wanna celebrate your 13th birthday? Want a new jutsu? Maybe a low level genjutsu? Maybe learn a awesome taijutsu move?" Asked Rōshi. Naruto moved his hand over to the chin to think.

"Hmm... maybe all three?" Asked Naruto. Rōshi started chuckling a little.

"I suppose that can be arranged... but its gonna take some time, im only gonna teach you the next technique if you master the one i give you first." Said Rōshi. Naruto pouted but agreed.

"Ok, lets start with a... hmm, maybe a "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)", it lets you move underground, you can do lots of things with this technique, be creative!" Exclaimed Rōshi.

"Fine fine, it sounds pretty good." Admitted Naruto.

**xxxx**

Naruto was practicing on his new technique, unfortunately he traveled pretty slowly underground, so he was working on increasing the speed. Though it wasn't all that easy...

"Fuuuuuuuuck! Rōshi! Help!" Shouted Naruto, wanting Rōshi to help him. Rōshi was like Jiraiya, never revealing on how you should do the technique, they want you to figure it out by yourself. And it was infuriating!

Next there was a "_pop_" of smoke, signaling Naruto got a message from Jiraiya. It revealed Kichi, who was now a bit under Naruto's height.

"Yo." Said Kichi, as always...

"Hi, you got a message for me?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure thing blondie! Its from Jiraiya. Apparently you two should meet up, its for a mission." Stated Kichi. Naruto frowned, he didn't really wanna leave Rōshi, neither did he wanna leave his favorite bear!

"Why? is it really that important for me to come?" Asked Naruto. Kichi just shrugged. Next Rōshi came, "Anything important?" Asked Rōshi.

"Aparently my old teacher wants me to meet up with him." Said Naruto. Rōshi inwardly frowned but didn't let that frown show.

"I think you should go. Dont let me stop you kid." Said Rōshi, and Naruto smiled at that, Rōshi was really a softie inside.

"I guees it gotta be pretty important if he wants me to come meet up with him..." Admitted Naruto sadly.

"When will you leave?" Asked Kichi.

"Hmm, probably tomorrow. Jiraiya said where he wanted to meet up?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope, but he's in Fire country, you should probably head that way." Suggested Kichi. Kichi said goodbye and poofed out.

"Now now Rōshi, lets go do something with Dai! We gotta have a goodbye party! Isn't that right?" Asked Naruto as he patted Rōshi's back, a bit to hard for Rōshi's taste though.

**xxxx**

"You know, i wont have that much time to live Naruto." Said Rōshi, they were currently eating inside Naruto's house. Rabbit meat.

"You keep saying that, but you never say why." Stated Naruto with a frown, it wasn't good that he keeps talking about hi's death.

"Before i say that Naruto, i want you to know that we had a good time together, probably the best time of my lonely life." Said Rōshi as he looked at Naruto.

"As for why im gonna die, well, aparently im getting to old. They want to switch me to somebody younger. It will probably be some years left though, maybe 2 - 4 years." Said Rōshi with a smile.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't something to smile about old man!"

"When you're as old as me, maybe you'll understand." Said Rōshi.

"pff! Whatever the hell that means." Muttered Naruto.

"Its our last days together, lets have a drink!" Exclaimed Rōshi with a smile, he wanted the last moments to be a good memory, not something sad.

"You got alcohol?!" Said Naruto confused, Naruto didn't even know Rōshi had many differnet bottles in his cabin.

"Ofcourse, an old man needs fuel!"

**xxxx**

The very next day, the sun was shining on both Naruto and Rōshi, who were lying unconscious on the ground, Dai lying next to them. Aparently this managed to wake Rōshi up. He groaned and pitied himself for his headache.

Naruto managed to wake up from the sound of his groans aswell.

"This damn fucking headache..." Muttered Naruto as he tried to adjust his eyes for the sunlight.

"Maybe we should drink some water..." Said Rōshi as he clutched his head in pain.

"Can't you drink the pain away?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, you can, but you'll get an ever bigger headache afterwards." Stated Rōshi. Naruto just frowned, that completely ruined his perfect plan, or not so perfect plan.

"I'll probably head out quite early. Maybe even right now..." Muttered Naruto as he managed to sit up.

"Go ahead." Said Rōshi with a soft smile. Naruto went over to Dai, waked him up and the bear managed to stand on two feet, they hugged eachouther. Dai was a bit longer than Naruto, but hey, they grow faster.

"I'll miss you both." Said Naruto, finally letting go of the hug.

The bear went over to Rōshi's side. It stood next to him and Naruto thought it looked really cute. He chuckled and began walking towards his destination.

"We'll miss you aswell." Said Rōshi to himself as he looked towards the retreating figure, until he was no longer visible.


End file.
